


If the Collar Fits

by CanYouNotDoThatPls, Penguinb0mb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Biting, Dom Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor OC - Freeform, More tags to be added, Possessive Sans, Racism, Reader not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Underfell, Underfell sans/fem reader, Undertale AU, but mostly sin, i write sins and tragedys XD, lots of feels, reader/UF sans - Freeform, we all sin sometimes :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouNotDoThatPls/pseuds/CanYouNotDoThatPls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinb0mb/pseuds/Penguinb0mb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could describe Hell, it would be this city. One year ago, legends became reality when monsters came above ground after being trapped for thousands of years. They were bitter and twisted creatures and everyone was expecting war, but that's not what happened. What happened was far worse. They seemed to want to get along, even presenting an olive branch of peace. For months everything was fine until the first monster was brought into political power. Now monsters run this city and humans? Let's just say we're more like livestock and pets then anything. </p>
<p>This story takes place in an AU where the underfell monsters have come to the surface and you live in the city under their rule. You find a way to live somewhat comfortably, but with human rights becoming less common, it's only a matter of time before you become someone's pet. You hope it never comes to that.</p>
<p>(Smutty chapters marked with a "*")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to hell on earth

The buzzing of your alarm wakes you from your restless sleep and you groan, rolling over to check the time 6:00am. You groan again knowing you have work in less than an hour and a half. Slipping out of bed you stumble into the lounge room of your small apartment, turning on the TV for background noise as you get ready for the day.

"... In other news, there has been another law placed into effect as of today all humans are to have identification chips implanted into them. This process will take a few weeks to complete but after which humans found without chips will either be fined or placed in a holding cell to await punishment." 

The news monster explains as you change into your work clothes. Yes, monster; they run this city and its been like this for almost a year since they crawled out from under the mountain. At first you were open to the idea of monsters since they seemed nice enough, but that was until they started to show their true colours. Just after the first monster government official was elected, a law was passed stating that all humans will be taxed for living in the city. Then more crazy laws were passed and now if you're a human living in the city, you're lucky if you're not living in a rundown one person apartment with dozens of others side by side. 

Thankfully you're not one of those unfortunate souls since you read the writing on the wall the moment the first laws was passed. It was obvious to survive in this new hell, you had to live by their rules so you got yourself a job with a monster company. Working for them, you are able to live a comfortable life being able to come and go and walk the street on the condition you wear a tag. It's somewhat like an earring but you would call it more of a cattle tag and it annoys you to no extent, but it's better that than the alternative of being someone's pet or slave to earn a living. After you get dressed and have a quick breakfast which consisted of some bland French toast, you grab your bag and head out the door.

"Just another day in paradise." you sigh to yourself as you walk down the street. On your way to work, you catch all types of monsters staring at you. It wouldn't be the first time; Monsters were notorious for always trying to convince you to be "company" to them. Like hell you would. Approaching the building that read MTT industries you take a deep breath and push the doors open.

 

"Hey ____. Good to see you." You're greeted by Amber who was one of your colleagues.

 

"Hey, morning. I see you've got your hands full as always." You greet her with a snicker as you see the huge rack of clothes labled for approval. You've known Amber for most your life and she's like a little sister to you as well as your best friend.

“You know it. We have to work hard and look fabulous, darling" she retorts flicking her hair and doing a mocking voice of the company president. You can't help but start laughing as you wave and walk into the the locker room. You put your stuff in you locker and get straight to work. Since your head of the company's complaints department, your main job it to handle all the issues people have with products from the company as well as filling out incident report paperwork. Your day went by much as usual: lots of angry or disgruntled customers and heaps of paperwork, but today was more stressful than others since the head of the company decided to drop by and insisted on giving everyone work feedback.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Finally." You sigh, pulling your bag out of the locker and heading out the door. It was a long day made longer by the surprise visit, and it didn't help that three more of your other work colleagues were hitting on you. Again. You were annoyed, stressed, and really needed a drink of something really, really strong. Just as you thought that, you came across a bar with a bright neon sign that read “Grillby’s”. It will have to do for now. You weren't one to go drawing attention to yourself by going into places like clubs and bars but today was rough and you really needed it. Plus, who knows how much longer you would have this much freedom. You push the door open and are instantly bathed in the brilliance of a warm glow emanating from what seemed to be a fire elemental standing behind the bar. You make your way to the counter earning glares and whispers from the other patron, obviously humans didn't come here often. You slump in a stool at the counter.

"Double of the strongest stuff you have, please." you announce looking at the elemental. He just raises a brow at you, well at least you think that's what he does. You pull some money out of you pocket and slam it on the table and look at him again. Seeing the money, the elemental turns and grabs a bottle down from the top shelf, pours it into a small glass, and places it on the counter in front of you. As soon as his hand leaves the glass, you grab it and down it in one fluid motion, the strong alcohol burners your throat as it goes down so smoothly. 

"Aahhhh..." You let out a satisfactory sound before slamming the cup down.

“Hit me again." you demand. Downing another, your face starts to flush.

“Another." 

Third shot and your body's starting to tingle from the alcohol and you are fully buzzed. Just as you were about to go for a forth, you hear the jingle of the door opening and happy greeting as a new patron enters the bar. 'Must be one of the regulars' you think to yourself as the person enters the establishment making their way to the counter. They stop behind you and place a hand on your shoulder, 'not this again'.

 

"Hey sweetheart-" you cut them off, slapping away their hand from your shoulder.

 

"Not interested buddy so please fuck off and let me drink." you snap, not even looking up from your empty glass. Suddenly a hand shoots down grabbing your chin and pulling it to face the person... No, the skeleton talking to you. A scowling grin plastered on his face, he looks down at you and in a deep almost threatening voice and retorts.

"you're in my seat.”

You blink trying to process it situation, your vision slightly blurry from the alcohol.  
"S..sorry I'll.." You stutter sliding of the stool and try to back away, tripping over the base of the stool. You clench your eyes shut preparing for the impact but instead you're caught by a skeletal hand grip tightly around your waist.

 

"hehe, didn't think you'd fall for me that easily." the skeleton snickers giving you a wink. Before you can respond you feel a second skeletal hand snake around and grasp your breast and begin kneading it. You're in shock and shutter when he pulls your shirt collar down slightly and you feel a slimy appendage glide from your neck down your collarbone.

 

"mmmm... you taste good, sweet cheeks. i might have to make you my bitch." he hums in your ear as the phalanges holding you up begins to glide down to your waist to your hip. Enraged, you raise your hand and it connects with his cheek.

SLAP!

"No you fucking won't, prick." you yell before slamming the rest of the money for the other drinks on the table and storming out in a drunken rage, mumbling something.

{San's POV}

He stands there dumfounded and slightly annoyed, 'who the hell does that bitch think she's dealing with' he thinks to himself as he holds his hand over his cheek. No girl has ever done that before. Usually they just start trembling and sobbing, begging for him to leave them alone but not you. You actually raised a hand against him. The elemental raises an eyebrow in an attempt to ask 'are you ok?’

Sans stand there for a few more minutes before he starts chuckling darkly 

"yeah grillbz. i'm fine, just peachy." he smirks, a translucent red tongue gliding over his teeth.

"that one's gonna be mine. i'm gonna make her beg." he announces before vanishing into thin air.


	2. blood in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe drinking wasn't the best idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter X) thank you for all your support so far and an especially big shout out to my proof reader  
> CanYouNotDOThatPls your amazing and you have this penguins eternal gratitude \\(^.^)/
> 
> now with out further a due here's some fun for all you little sinners *laughs manically and slides back into the bin*

"Fuck that guy, fuck monsters, fuck this whole damn town!" You grumble, flailing your arms in frustration as you're storming down the street, fuzzy from the drinks but walking with purpose. 

"I knew I should've just bought some stuff and drank at home." you huff, starting to slow your pace. This city was getting to you. You were getting tired of having to fight off sleaze balls, sick of being watched every minute outside of your house, sick of fighting your fear of the unknown future and most of all you were sick of the walls you've had to put up. It wasn't always like this. You had a somewhat happy college experience here full of parties, drinking and love. Well maybe not love, more like drunk, hot sex but you weren't gonna complain. It was fun while it lasted. 

You suddenly come to a halt standing in the middle of the sidewalk lifting your hand to your neck.

"What the hell was that?" You whisper to yourself remembering the strange tongue on your skin. How does he even have a tongue? Magic? Yeah, probably magic. He was a monster, you consider as you’re recalling the way he looked. Intense stare, black fur lined hoodie, red turtleneck. The memory causes you to shudder slightly. His eyes were those of someone who would take what he wanted and kill those who didn't give it to him. Still stationary and shivering, you shake your head to push away the thoughts and continue on your way home.

Your eyes dart around as you wobble along, uneasy, feeling as if someone's was following you. Your eyes catch sight of a goat-like monster woman walking down the street with a… human child? The child skipped down the street occasionally turning to the monster and smiling at her. This was odd but it didn't surprise you too much. As much as monsters hate to admit it, they needed humans, not only because of their souls but for their pop culture and experiences in the upper world. Funny enough, the monsters seem to enjoy human culture; things like music, films, art and even human food are still quite legal. In fact, you would go as far as saying this was one of the only reason all humans haven't already become slaves or gone extinct.

While watching the two interact you weren't paying attention to where you were going and walked face first into a tall figure, falling on your butt with a thud

"Ah... Hey s-sorry I wasn't..." You stutter rubbing your head and looking up at he the person you ran into. 

"Fuck." you blurt out realising that the person you ran into is a monster patrol officer. The dog-like monster looks down at you and gives you a crooked smile

 

"You seem to be out late for a human employee..." he says leaning down and grabbing your arm giving you a sniff "and you smell of alcohol. Now that's very unprofessional, isn't it?" he hums, pulling cuffs out of his holster.

 

‘Shit! Damn it!’ you mentally scream, pulling away scrambling to your feet and taking off down the street, the officer hot on your heels. Huffing out of breath you turn left, right over a fence trying to lose this guy. 

"Hah… S-shit, why'd I go for the strong stuff." you pant, amazed you're nimble enough to even get this far in your drunken haze. You turn a corner and stop to catch you breath, hoping you lost the guard or at least put some distance between the two of you so you had time to plan your next move. If it wasn't for the ID tag on your ear you, know he would of happily ended you right there, but luck is on your side. One of the few perks of working for a monster company is that any humans that are caught by guards have to be taken to the company for discipline. You can't help but laugh at the thought of some ironic, cheesy punishment Mettaton would come up with.

"You can't hide little lady. I will sniff you out. This is only going to make your punishment worse!" the gruff voice of the guard echoes from down the alleyway. He's almost caught up to you already? You don't know how much longer you can keep running. You're tired and your legs are starting to give as you pant, leaning against a brick wall for support. Suddenly you hear a soft shuffle and feel your stomach drop, before you can turn to inspect the noise, you feel a hand cover your mouth as a familiar voice nips at your ear.

 

"hey sweet cheeks. you seem to be in a bit of a ruff spot. you go barking up the wrong tree or something?"

 

‘This guy? How the hell did he find you?’ You think as you struggle a bit in his grasp.

 

"keep still. as long as I mask your smell with mine, he ain't gonna come looking this way. got it?" he barks, pulling you close to his body. You can see why he would say that as he has a really strong smell, like old shoes and mustard. A few moments pass and eventually you see the guard run by grumbling something about some 'Undyne' person having his head on a skewer? You let out a sigh of relief when you see him fade into the distance. It went quiet, a deadly type of quiet.

 

The skeletons hand still over your mouth, you glance over you shoulder to look him in the eyes. He easily had a head more high over you. As you stare at him you see his mouth curl into a twisted smile filled with a curious hunger mixed with intent to harm.

"well ain't you a bad little girl getting drunk and breaking curfew all in one day." he hums leaning close enough that his teeth graze your ear. A sudden desire for distance causes you to squirm again but this time you move enough to be able to bite his hand

 

"fuck!" he spits, moving his hand from your mouth but keeping a firm grasp on the rest of your body.

 

"I appreciate the help but get your fucking hands off me." you snap, attempting to pull away. He just chuckles at the futile attempt.

 

"well ain't we just a feisty little bitch." he smirks as he suddenly grabs your arms and shoves you into a wall beside you.

 

"Shit." you hiss as your head connects with the bricks.

Sans POV

He stares down at you, taking in how you look pinned against a wall, sweat beading down your collarbone from running, face flushed from the alcohol still in your system, eyes filled with anger and fear. Fuck, you looked vulnerable but at the same time, dangerous. Like a cornered animal. His plan was going perfectly. He had you right where he wanted you and you weren't getting away, at least not without some scars. He thinks to himself tongue gliding over his teeth as he stares you down.

Your POV

This isn't good. Your vision is starting to go fuzzy. You would think all that running would sober you up but it's only made it worse.

 

"Look, I know what you're thinking but I'm not up for this shit. I'm gonna pass out any moment and I'm sure that would put a damper on your fun." you say, hoping your half bluff would get you out of this in a last ditch effort to preserve yourself.  
He smiles wickedly

 

“you ain't getting off that easy, sweet cheeks… or did you forget our little confrontation in the bar?" he says, putting a hand under your chin lifting it so that he can lean further into your ear.

"but you have a point. it ain't gonna be as fun if you're not awake for it, so instead..." He trails off, shifting your head to the side slightly. You quiver slightly as his teeth graze the skin of your neck. Once again his ghostly tongue slides out and glides over your flesh followed by small nipping at the crook of your neck. He presses his knee between your legs pressing into your crotch. This is really weird. You're angry and scared but the alcohol is really making you feel everything he's doing and it's disgustingly arousing. You start squirming, hating the way your body's reacting. You feel him chuckle into your neck.

 

"warming up to me are ya?" he says, pressing his knee into your groin.

 

"Bite me!" You snap. Fuck, you shouldn't have said that. You're mentally scolding yourself when you see his grin widen. Searing pain runs throughout your shoulder as he pierces your tender flesh with his razor sharp teeth. You attempt to scream but are muffled by his hand. He pulls back and laps up the blood that starts pooling on your collar. Cleaning your wound, he lifts his head and stares you in the eyes licking the blood off his stained teeth.

"for now, this will haveta do. no one's gonna bother ya now with that." he smirks, removing his hands from your mouth and releasing you from his grasps.

"as of now, you're mine."

Wildly panting, you scowl at him.

“Fuck off, I belong to no one. Especially not you!" you spit holding your shoulder. His grin falters as he steps back towards you grabbing you by the neck.

"you ain't got a choice in the matter, sweetheart." he says sternly, releasing his grip as if to enforce the fact that he could kill you at any time he sees fit. You stare him down. You're not getting out of this any time soon so it's best to play along, for now. 

"Whatever. Who are you anyway?" you huff as you look to the side. He raises an eyebrow at your sudden obedience but plays along anyway.

"it ain't polite to ask people's names without introducing yourself first." he grins, stuffing his hand in his pockets. You look back and glare at him.

"I'm ____, jackass now who the hell are you?" you bark and are rewarded with a chuckle.

"name’s sans." was all he said before walking off and vanishing in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter. so I'm thinking ill be updating every Thursday or Sunday, or maybe both depending on if creativity hits. pls comment and if you have any thoughts or ideas id be happy to hear them.


	3. what do you do when you see him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to see where drinking after work got you XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok peeps here's a another chapter and might i say, HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS!!! over 1000 hits and 68 kudos parse lord helix i am not worthy. thank you so much for all your support XD. 
> 
> sorry its late D:  
> as always lots of love to CanYouNotDoThatPls who's fic you should also check out.

Finally home safely, you flick off your shoes and make your way the the bathroom to inspect the damage. 'Man... you look like shit' you think staring at your reflection. Hair messy, a small bruise forming under your chin where Sans grabbed you with his boney hand, and your left arm has a deep puncture wound where you were bitten. Your fingers graze over it and you flinch when a finger presses a little too hard on one of the raw gashes. 

“Ow... His teeth were like a fuckin’ shark." you whisper to yourself. How on earth were you going to conceal this for work? You sigh out of frustration. It seems you've done a lot of sighing today, but then again there have been and endless amount of things annoying you.  
"Maybe a relaxing shower will do the trick." you hum as you start running the water. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

One incredibly long shower later, you've managed to clean up nicely; even the bite doesn't look as drastic.

"It should be easier to hide now." you say to yourself as you take one last look before slipping into your pajamas which was a onesie that had a full-body, glow in the dark skeleton design on it.

 

You might need to rethink your wardrobe choices later.

 

You quickly pop one of your pre made frozen meals in the microwave for dinner and once it was cooked you sunk into the couch to watch a movie in an attempt to take your mind off the day's events. You flick through the channels until you come across one of your favorite movies, ‘Rain of fire'. Relaxing on the couch, you pull your knees up to your chest, curling into a ball to get cozy. You start to drift off, eyes heavy as the movie fades out and your vision blurs.

Dark...

 

Darker......

You're running frantically up a hill, heavily panting. You look back to see the city is on fire, people and monsters running everywhere in a mass panic, buildings crumbling under the intensity of the flames consuming them, ash falling like snow across the sky as you can hear the crying screams of the less fortunate trapped in the crumbling structures. You turn your focus back on the hill. 

Running...

Frantic Running…...

You hit a forest, coughing from the heavy smoke as you dive through the trees stumbling on some broken branches. 'What are you running from?' You lean against one of the trees to catch your breath. A deep laughter echoes through the trees, ‘Keep running' you think to yourself, pushing off the tree to increase your momentum as you continue sprinting up the sloped forest of what seemed to be Mt Ebott. Reaching the top you come to a skidding halt, almost loosing your footing and falling into a huge gaping hole. You stand there staring into the inky blackness of the endless pit. 

There's a deep bellowing chuckle near your ear.  
You're startled and slip. You manage to catch yourself on the edge panicking, your grip loose and beginning to slide.

Laughter again.

You look up to a pair of glowing red eyes. A cold chill runs down your spine as the figure leans over your form dangling off the edge.

It's Sans.

He's smiling evilly at you as he presses the heel of his shoe on your hand. He chuckles menacingly leaning in to offer you a hand; you reach for it and as you close the gap, he slides your hand off with his foot and is breaking out in overjoyed laughter. 

You fall.

Falling.

Falling…

Darkness.......

You wake up in a cold sweat. You had never had such a vivid nightmare before. 

"That's the last time I fall asleep watching a movie filled with death and fire..." you murmur to yourself placing your hand on your forehead as you roll onto your back trying to collect yourself. You close your eyes trying to fall back asleep until your ears are bombarded with the annoying buzzing sound of your alarm.

"Already?" you groan, knowing you haven't had nearly enough sleep to face a day filled with angry people. 

Slipping into your work clothes you decided to hold off on having any food till lunch, you weren't quite up for it after that nightmare, hopefully you won't ever have to see that face ever again. 

You know you will but there's no harm in wishful thinking, right?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your walk to work was relatively peaceful, a glare here and there but no one openly approached you for once, it was weird. Getting to work you're greeted by Amber, just like every morning.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Have a rough night or were you up late night drinking again?" She laughs, pointing out the bags under your eyes. 

"You have no idea" you say, greeting her with a wave. As you make your way over to the locker room door, she walks over to you puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? You look a little drained. If you're not feeling well I can tell the building executive and you can go home and rest." she says as she gives you a concerned look.

"Nah I'm fine. Besides, even if I was sick, who's gonna do my job? Tim? I don't think so." you laugh. Tim's a good guy and all but tends to crack under pressure, and your job is all pressure. 

"Really, I just had a really bad dream after falling asleep on the couch." you say reassuringly. She puts her hand on her hip.

“Watching late night horror flicks again? What was it this time? Car crash, death by a knife to the throat or was it another weird dream like the one with the car chase and the floating skull?" she says quoting a few of your more intense dreams. 

"More like apocalypse brought on by dragons." you reply, leaving out the part about Sans; you didn't want to worry her and you know she would flip if you told her any of what happened yesterday. 

"Hey Amber, the president wants the new designs from product advertising. Have they come in yet?" A voice cries from another room halting your conversation 

"Yeah they have. Be right there!" she replies then looks back at you.

"Lunch chat?" She questions.

"Lunch chat, sushi?" You reply.

“You know it." was the last thing she said before dashing off and grabbing the files. 

'She's got enough to worry about with work she doesn't need you unloading your luggage onto her...' The voice in your head tells you as you begin your work. 

~~~~~~~~

"Hey come on ____, it's break time! Sushi awaits." Amber bellows bursting into your office.

"Give me a minute will ya, just have to finish this details of fault form." you grumble, frantically filling out paperwork before standing up to leave.

"Whew. Ok now we can go." you state as you're grabbing your bag. The two of you make it over to your usual sushi bar and take a seat in a booth. 

"So how bad was it this time?" Amber says leaning on the table, half focused on you and half on the passing food.

"I wouldn't say it was as bad as some but it was still pretty vivid and graphic." you say as you order drinks. The conversation goes on like this for a while and then eventually evolves into a talk about some anime you both started watching. The two of you are deep in conversation as the waitress brings over your drinks and somehow bumps your seat as she walks past, making you spill it all over you.

"Seriously?" you groan, grabbing a dozen napkins attempting to pat dry your shirt. 

"Oh my god… How'd you get that?" Amber all but shouts pointing at your shoulder. It seems while pat drying yourself, you had wiped off some of the foundation you were using to conceal your wound. 

"Uhh...." Was all you could manage sitting there, dumbfounded and lost for words. How do you tell your best friend that you got drunk and almost got arrested but were saved by the monster that gave you this claiming you were now his?

"So… did you end up asking that guy out yet?" 'Yes good, change the subject' you think trying your hardest to avoid having to tell her. 

"Oh no you don't. Spill it. I know you're accident prone but that's not something you can do even if you're the type to be able to cut yourself with a butter knife." she replies, giving you a stern look. 

This was gonna be a long lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What a day..." you say to yourself, packing up your paperwork. After explaining the situation to Amber, she seemed enraged that you kept it from her but at the same time relieved you were ok.  
"If only we had someone to go to with things like this." was all she said before you changed the subject feeling uneasy talking about it. 

"You good to walk home alone or you need a lift?" Amber says pulling up to the side walk.

"Nah, I'm fine. You know me, I like the walk. Besides, I gotta do some grocery shopping." you tell her.

"Ok then... If you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow." she replies as she drives off. You wave goodbye, breathing a sigh of relief thankful that she didn't force you to go into too much detail about the bite. 

Suddenly you feel a chill run down your spine.

"how's it going, cupcake?" 

You hear a familiar voice from behind you and you stiffen at the realization of who it was. 

"H-how did you even find out where I work?" you stutter slowly turning around taking a step away from him. 

"it ain't hard ta find a human working for monsters when ya all have those tags on your ears. all your details are recorded in the worker database. heh, it also helps when ya personally know the president of the company." he explained with a shit-eating grin. He knows your boss. This doesn't bode well for you at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it next chapter in progress and will be up as soon as possible. feel free to comment and give feed back ;)


	4. Once bitten, twice not so shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a world of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here's another chapter. sorry again for taking so long i was out of state for four days and that meant no net, also i have the flu, but enough with the excuses. thank you for all your support and love it fills me with the determination to keep writing \\(^.^)/
> 
> gotta real special treat for all you sinners.. so... yer, I'm just gonna, leave this here.
> 
> (slides chapter onto table and runs off)
> 
> enjoy!

(Sans POV)

20 minutes ago:

"why's the net gotta be so damn slow." Sans grumbled, slumped in the chair tapping his phalanges on the computer table and grinding his teeth out of frustration. He hated waiting almost as much as he hated exerting himself, so why the hell was he doing both..? Ah right, that girl. He was hell bent on bringing you to your knees, begging for your life. begging for him. The thought tugged at the corners of his mouth making him grin wider at the idea. But how was he going to get you to follow his terms when clearly you were the type who would rather bite off their own tongue then submit to his will? He could make you submit with force but that wouldn't be as fun. That and he didn't wanna break his new toy, at least not yet.

"finally." he groans, sitting up and focusing on the screen. 

(Employee detail)  
Name:_____  
Company: MTT Industries  
Place of residence: unknown  
Soul type: unknown

Upon reading the information, his grin widened even further as the idea struck him. 

"this should do the trick." he all but chuckled to himself. This was one of the only times Sans would ever be glad about knowing that stupid bucket of bolts Mettaton. 

(Your POV)

Present:

"What do you want Sans?" You question wearily holding your bag up to your chest with eyes fixated on him. 'He's up to something' you say to yourself, eyeing every movement he makes.

"sweetheart, i'm hurt. i only came down here to see how you’re doin’ after yesterday." he replies dramatically clutching his chest. You respond by crossing your arms and raising a brow. 

"hehe, not buying it, huh? guess you see right through me. alright, you got me." he grins darkly and moves closer to you. "i came to get ya. after all, a pet can't go anywhere without their master." he chuckles putting an arm around your waist and pulling you close enough you could feel his breath.

"Ummm... No, I'm fine thanks. I have shopping to do so if you don't mind… kindly fuck off." you say bluntly, peeling his hand off your waist and turning to walk down the street. You take two steps and run face first into Sans making you stumble back. 'How the hell is he so fast?'

"look doll, you got two options. you can do what I tell ya or i could just let slip what i saw yesterday. don't think your boss would be particularly happy to hear that you got drunk on a work day, broke curfew, evaded arrest and assaulted a monster." Sans states, smirking madly as he grabs your arm and leans into your ear. You could feel his grin on you cheek as you stood there frozen with panic. "i bet you'd look good in chains." 

You swallow sharply, knowing he wasn't bluffing.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" You stutter, biting your lower lip. If you wanted to keep your job and stay out of jail you knew you had no choice but agree… But maybe you could negotiate the terms. He seemed satisfied with your complaints which showed through the shit-eating grin on his face.

"you’re gonna be my new pet, baby cakes. that means doing what i want when I want it." his free hand slips down and cups your ass gives it good squeeze. "and that means everything i tell ya ta do." he hums, kneading your flesh. You squirm in his grasp pushing on his chest to try and get some distance between the two of you but it only seemed to amuse him. 

"tick tock, sweetheart. i ain't a patient man.” he grunts, grin now more of an annoyed scowl. Shit, this isn't looking good; if you agree it was obvious what he was gonna do, but if you don't.... Then the idea hit you. Two can play at that game.

"Fine. I'll be your pet but only under a few conditions." you smirk up at him which irritated him further.

"you ain't in any position ta be making demands, dollface." he frowns at you as he moves his hand from your ass.

"Oh I think you might wanna hear me out. After all, weren't you the one who helped me evade arrest?" you state plainly pointing at him with a smug look on your face. His eyes widened at the statement and he let go of you wrist. Sweat began beading down his skull as he rubbed the back of his head trying to process the situation. 'Yes got him that that one.' you smugly think to yourself, a little proud you'd thrown him off his game. 

"fine, but you only get three." he reluctantly agrees through clenched teeth and hands’ now tight fists. It didn't give you much room to negotiate but you agreed not wanting to push him too far. You really didn’t want to find out what an angry Sans would do to you.  
"Firstly I get to keep going to work. Girl’s gotta make a living." you state firmly and he agrees.

"Second, I get to stay at my place. I'm not gonna just up and move in with some random guy because he's blackmailing me." He was fine with that to, he didn't want to have to share you with his brother and having another mouth to feed would be a pain. 

"Lastly,” you pause. ”nothing intimate. That means no sex. If I say no, you back off." you say crossing your arms. Clearly you were pushing your luck with the last one but there was no way you were going to let him into your pants just because he has dirt on you, even if you couldn't deny that he was sort of attractive, for a monster. He was not amused. After a long pause he finally relents.

"i'll agree but i ain't making any promises." he says smirking as he puts his hands in his pockets.

“Then we’ve got a deal. I’ll play your game as long as you keep up your end.” you say putting out your hand. He steps forward pulling something out of one of his pockets and placing it around your neck. 'Did he just put a collar on you??' you think, a little stunned by the sudden contact

"now no one will try anything, and if they do, they'll have ta deal with me." he smiles darkly as he adjusts the collar. His hand glides across the red leather and settles on the tag at the front.

"red looks good on ya." he compliments, leaning to whisper in your ear "i wonder how you'd look covered in it.”

You open your mouth to respond but are silenced by the sudden feeling of weightlessness followed by endless darkness. Fear gripped you as you clenched your eyes shut, tightly gripping to the figure in front of you; you couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of your own heart beating in your ears. Then after what felt like an eternity, the familiar sound of Sans chuckle echoed in your ear.

"holding on pretty tight there, cupcake. if i didn't know better, i'd say you're trying ta jump my bones." 

Your eyes flutter open and you look up to see him wildly eyeing you with a lustful look. You gasp, letting go and backing up until you hit a wall. Wait, how did you get in this room? You pat the wall realizing that there was no door for you to escape through making you even more nervous.

"H-hey, I thought I said no funny business!" you try to yell but it came out more of a whimper. His presence was intimidating; the way his eyes glowed in the dimly lit room only enhancing the devilish grin he had plastered on his face. He pushes forward closing the gap between the two of you.

"i never said i was gonna fuck ya." he chuckles as he slams his hands into the wall on each side of your head, trapping you. He stares down at you intensely, eyes trailing up and down your form with hungry eyes. He leans in and you attempt to push away but your hand are immediately caught and pinned above your head. He leans in further teeth grazing your jugular, you swallow sharply and shiver remembering the last time his teeth touched you. His jaw parts allowing his glowing tough to slip out and slide across the tender skin of your neck.

"mmm.. been looking forward to tasting you again." he hums, moving to your collarbone and nipping it lightly. Your breathing hitches and you clench your legs together in an attempt to keep him from putting his knee there again. You look away as you feel your face start to heat up. 'Stop it, you are not enjoying this' you sternly tell yourself, trying to seem disgusted by him. He moves back to the crook of your neck, lightly licking and nipping before he bites down hard causing you to scream in pain. He draws back and laps up the blood. Unsatisfied, he trails across your collarbone to your other shoulder, already damaged from your previous encounter. He leaves a trail of small bites before reopening the semi healed gash sinking his teeth in far enough it hits bone. You cry out again but it falls on deaf ears; Sans was too wrapped in the satisfying taste as he continues to assault your flesh with his razor teeth. He pulls back again and grabs your chin forcing you to face him. Your eyes meet his, vision blurred by the tears welling up in your eyes from the pain.

"red's a good colour on ya." he hums as he glides his tongue over his blood stained teeth. "and your scream is so addicting..." he says, pressing closer to you and forcing his knee between your legs once more. It didn’t take much effort since you were slightly weak from blood loss and your arms aching from the pressure of his grip. His free hand trails down your side and settles on your hip as he whispers in your ear again.

"i wanna hear more." 

You shutter. Your body aches, your clothes are stained with your own blood and your vision is failing you. You’ll pass out if this keep up. His head slides back to your shoulder, taking in the scent of your blood as his hand begins to peel off your shirt. A sudden buzzing in his pocket halts this movement.

“fuck...” he curses, eyeing his pocket contemplating whether he should answer it. After a long pause he takes out his phone, letting go of your wrists to answer it allowing you to slide down the wall and hit the floor with a thud, breathing labored.

“yeah boss, what’s up?” he says answering the phone. A booming voice comes from the other end loud enough that even you could hear it clear as day. 

“SANS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER AND YOU WERE DUE HOME AN HOUR AGO! DON’T TELL ME YOUR AT THAT DISREPUTABLE PLACE AGAIN.” The person on the other end yells making Sans flinch and pull the phone away from his skull for a second before answering.

“na… sorry boss, i had some business to take care of. ya know, tie up some loose ends.” he grins looking back at you.

“I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR CRUDE BUSINESS DEALINGS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HOME BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT.” They angrily reply before hanging up. Sans sighs and chuckles lightly before turning to you .

“it’s your lucky day, sugartits. gotta get back or my boss will have my head on a platter.” he states, crouching down in front of you. You’ve managed steady your breathing but were still panting slightly. After the abuses you just endured, who wouldn’t be drained?

“Good. Then take me home.” you demand in a voice barely above a whisper.

“no can do sweetheart, not done with ya yet. besides, i doubt you can even stand let alone walk.” he grunts as he lifts himself back up.

“you can stay here for now. i’ll be back later with some food so be a good little pet and stay put.” he says with a glance over his shoulder before walking over to the other end of the room and vanishing in the darkness once again. ‘How’s he keep doing that?’ you think, shifting into a more comfortable position. He wasn’t wrong; you really couldn’t stand. Good thing tomorrow was your day off.

“What am I gonna tell Amber when I don’t show up to her place?” you mumble to yourself.

Looking around the room with eyes heavy from exhaustion, you notice the room you’re in seems to be a small storage unit that has been refurbished to look like a small apartment or study. In the corner of the room sat a small desk covered in spare parts, papers and a little coffee tin on the end filled with pens and pencils. There also seemed to be blueprints hanging on the edge of the table with equations and formulas of some kind on it.You didn’t peg him for the smart type. Shifting your gaze off to the right, a small couch sat in front of you with an old style TV on the other side of it. The couch was a little beat up but it looked comfy. Maybe if you tried really hard you could at least crawl over and rest against that instead of this hard wall. You attempt to force yourself to move but to no avail. Sans really did a number on you. The bite on your right arm that he reopened was the more severe injury. It felt like he may have severed some nerves making your arm tingle with numbness. The most you could manage with it was to slightly lifting your shoulder and make your fingers twitch a little. It may require surgery. Great. 

You sigh tilting you head up to stare at the ceiling, completely defeated. What had you gotten yourself into and is employment really worth this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the good stuffs not coming quite yet, after all the terms of agreement must be followed.... for now >;) hope you enjoyed it anyway. feel free to comment.
> 
> again lots of love to CanYouNotDoThatPls you guys really gotta check out their fic too.


	5. Your PUNishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes sure you suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, this is CanYouNotDoThatPls or CYN for short. Since Penguinb0mb made me a co-author, I guess I can update chapters now too. So yay. ;w;
> 
> Penguin:yeees, everything is going as planed >:3

(Sans POV)

He had teleported back home. Flashing into his room, he went straight for his bathroom to clean up, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it on his bed as he passed. Turning on the sink he looked at his hands; man, there was a lot of blood. He started to wash it off glancing up at the mirror. His teeth were stained with blood, your blood, and little splatters of dark red dotted all over his shirt. Ok, maybe he went a little overboard but man did you piss him off. First you had the nerve to counter his threats with your own then proceeded to make demands, not that they weren’t reasonable, it was mainly the last one.

“who does that bitch think she is, tellin’ me I can’t?” he snarls to himself. What was he going to do with you now? You were his pet, sure, but...

“what good is a fuck toy if ya can’t fuck it.” he all but yells, drying his hands and throwing the towel at the wall in a fit of rage. He could just torture you; make you break into little pieces like he planned from the start. But there was something about your taste that sent him crazy. He wanted more, he wanted to devour you. Your body, your soul, and he wanted your soul to scream his name both in pain and pleasure. He hunched himself over clutching his face as he leant against the bathroom door frame clenching his teeth filled frustration. Then he had a sudden thought, it was something you said. It was small, but it screamed opportunity.

‘If I say no you back off’

He grins madly laughing to himself. If that was the case he would make you say yes. 

“she said no sex but said nothing about foreplay.” he patted himself on the back as he walked out of his room, satisfied with the new plan.

 

(Your POV)

You sat there against the wall drifting in and out of sleep, the agonizing pain denying you a full rest. God, you could only imagine what he had planned for you and who knows how long he planned to keep you here, maybe forever. Caught up in your thoughts of the many ways he could torture you and the pain in your shoulders, you didn’t notice Sans reenter the room. It was only when you heard the clatter of a plate on the wooden floor that you register you were no longer alone. Squinting open your eyes just enough to see but still pretending to be asleep, you study the plate. It’s a plate of spaghetti of all things.

“Eat up cupcake, it’ll help you feel better.” He says slumping on the couch.

You open your eyes fully and stare at the food for a few minutes ‘How was this going to help?’ you think before looking over at Sans who was just sitting there on the couch hands behind his head. You think for a second before speaking up.

“I can’t really lift my arms at the moment. Can you give me a hand?” you state, shrugging your shoulders. You wanted to reject the food, not trusting him after all he done but the rumbling of your stomach wouldn’t let you. You hear him groan, letting his arms fall to his sides as he shifted on the couch to look at you.

“you’re really high maintenance aren’t ya.” he grumbles before getting up and walking over to you. He crouches down picks up the plate and twirls some pasta around the fork then shoves it in your mouth making you cough almost choking on the food.

“there, that should to it.” he states placing the food back on the ground and stands up. You quickly swallow and frown up at him.

“So how the hell am I gonna eat the rest?” you snap, gesturing at the plate with your hands. ‘Wait, what the hell..?’ you think staring at your hands in sudden realization that you could move your arms. You sit in awe, the pain had subsided, all the aches gone, and you even felt a little less drained. You quickly grabbed the food and scarf it down. It wasn’t very tasty and was kind of raw but food is food and it seemed to be magic too. Upon finishing you felt great. Better than you have in years; even your wounds had closed, practically evaporated. Well, all but the one on your right shoulder, it had healed yes, but left in place of the gash was a rough scar. He grins at you smugly before heading back over to the couch.

“Wow. That must come in pretty handy when you get hurt or sick.” you state, stunned by the amazing regenerative powers of the food. You stretch your arms above your head, a little stiff after sitting against a hard wall for god knows how long.

“na, we didn’t really have much use for healing magic.” he answers.

You raise a brow at his response “What didn’t monsters get hurt?” you ask slightly confused

“i never said that.”

“Then why didn’t you need it?” you ask as you tilt your head and frown, now even more confused.

Sans laughs leaning over the arm of the couch to look at you.

“coz if a monster was weak enough to need it, then they were better off dust.” he replies in a dark voice and eyes lacking any emotion.

“Damn, sounds like a tough childhood...” you mumble to yourself looking at your lap. You hear him snicker as he faces back towards the TV getting comfortable again.

“hehe you have no idea, sweetheart.”

An awkward silence falls on the room for what feels like an eternity. Now having movement in your arms, you pull your phone out of your pocket to check the time. 8:36 pm. Good, you’ve only been there for a couple of hours. Maybe you could convince him to let you go grocery shopping since you still have a little time before the shops close.

“Hey.” you bark trying to get his attention but there’s no response. Looking at him you can hear faint snoring. He must have fallen asleep

‘ _ Now’s your chance get out of here’ _

Screams the little voice in your head urging you to attempt an escape. You falter for a moment but eventually stand and quietly make your way to the small door next to the couch. As you grab the handle you turn your head checking to see if Sans was still sleeping. And he was, deeply, a little drool escaping the corner of his mouth. If you didn’t know how much of a dangerous psycho he was, you might even find it cute.

_ ‘What are you doing? GO!’ _

You shake away the thoughts and begin to jiggle the handle, locked.

“going somewhere cupcake?” you hear a deep menacing voice behind you.

Shit.

Busted.

You swallow sharply.

“I ah- I have get some clean clothes and I have some stuff I have to take care of.” you stutter looking straight ahead hoping he wasn’t going to punish you for your attempted escape. He grabs your wrist spinning you around to face him. His eyes inspect your form. Your clothes were covered in blood and past the point of saving.

“yeah, ok. but first we have to go over some rules.” Sans smirks with a dark tone in his voice 

“first off, give me your phone.” he says letting go of your wrist stretching out a hand waiting for you to comply. You do, reluctantly. He takes your phone and plays with it for a couple of seconds before handing it back to you.

“whenever i call or text you, you answer got it. no excuses.” you nod in reply looking at your feet.

“when I do contact you, you follow my instructions exactly. any failure to do so will result in punishment and trust me sweetheart, you don’t want that.” you agree again.

“good. now tell me your address and i’ll takes us there.” he concludes. You head snaps up looking Sans straight in the eyes

‘He wants to take you to your apartment. That’s not gonna happen’

“Uh no, it’s ok, I’ll just walk there by myself.” you attempt to reject his offer and he seems displeased. Before you can even think you’re slammed into the door by an unknown force, knocking the wind out of you and causing you to shut your eyes with a whimper. Opening your eyes, you find that you’re being held in place by a thin glowing ruby magic as it flutters against your skin resonating with a fiery anger.

“i ain’t asking permission, i’m telling ya. understand?” he roars, left eye ablaze with the same intense magic. You begin to shiver slightly at the intensity of his words but slowly nod show your understanding. You had enough pain and torture to do you a lifetime you weren’t going to egg on another beating.

“O-ok I’ll tell you. But I wanted to go somewhere else on the way home.” you state struggling against the magic. He releases you and puts his hands in his pocket

“yeah, where might that be?” he grunts awaiting reply.

“I’m running low on food so I was gonna go shopping after work, you know before you abducted me.” you scoff, folding your arms to show your announce of the situation.

“fine, let's go.” he groans rolling his eyes in ditest as pushes you to the side to unlock the door. You weren’t expecting him to agree so easily after all from what you know he looks pretty lazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“i  _ relish _ the fact that i  _ mustard _ the strength to  _ ketchup _ to you.” Sans chuckles walking beside you in the supermarket.

“Stooooop.” you groan. If there was one thing you learnt about annoying bag of bones in the last half hour it would be that he took absolutely pleasure in torturing you with puns. You had to admit they were good, but after half an hour of food puns you’re at your limit.

“aw, come on sweetheart it’s like you don’t  _ carrot _ all.” he smirks at you giving you a side glance.

“That’s it I’m done. Leave, I’ve had enough of your  _ pun _ ishment.” you bellow, raising your hand and walking away leaving him with the basket of items.

“come on don’t go  _ salt _ ing.” he calls out as you turn the corner into the next aisle. You don’t know what’s worse: the fact that he’s acting like he didn’t just assault you or the fact that you're actually enjoying the jokes. Either way, it's bugging you.

As you browse the selection of junk food and crackers, a brand catches your eye and you pick it up to inspect it.

_ *sanz brand crackers. _

Reading it your bottom lip quivers as you try not to laugh. ‘Dry, tasteless and overly salty; It describes him perfectly’ you think, covering your mouth trying so hard not to giggle.

“whatchya ya got there?” you hear Sans say from the end of the aisle as he approaches you. Your head shoots up looking over at him as you hide the box behind your back.

“Nothing.” you reply throwing the box back onto the shelf. He raises a brow at your suspicious behavior but decides to shrug it off.

“you about done yet?” he groans, hands in his pockets and basket hanging from his left arm

“Yeah, just have to pay for it.” you answer grabbing one last bag of chips and chucking it in the basket. Upon reaching the counter you quickly unpack your groceries, glancing at the people lining up as you do so. There weren’t many if any humans shopping here. Not only that but this shop had brands and products you hadn’t seen it years. You guess it’s one of the few perks of being a ‘companion’.

“Thank you, come again.” the register worker says in a monotone voice as you leave the store. Grabbing your bags from Sans, you turn around facing him as you walk backward.

“Okay. That’s done, so I guess if you’re gonna be all insistent on taking me home I’ll show you here it is. But don’t pull any stalkerish crap and spy on me after I tell you.” you say, shooting him a glare.

“na, don’t need to.” He says shrugging his shoulders. You narrow your eyes in response.

“And why’s that?”

He gives you a cocky grin.

“coz I already got you at my beck and call.”

His words throw you off and you trip on a rock, stumbling and crashing into someone behind you.

“WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKING YOU CLUMSY HUMAN!” you hear a familiar voice boom. As you turn around, you’re greeted with a very intimidating taller skeleton, His outfit making him look a supervillain from an anime or something.

“uh, hey br-boss.” Sans stutters, sweat beading down his skull.

Something told you this situation was gonna get real bad real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin here hope you guys liked the chapter :P and feel free to comment I would love to hear what you think sans should make reader do >;)


	6. You should probably keep your pretty mouth shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your having a really bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is Cyn! Sorry, I have been very busy lately so I wasn't able to revise for a while, but now I have some free time! Penguin has been working hard pumping out new chapters so I'll need to keep up with editing. ;w;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! - Cyn
> 
> penguin: *pats head comfortingly* Sssshh it ok don't cry penguin forgives you. I have no life :'>
> 
> a metaphorical cookie for anyone who can guess the song that inspired the title  
> *waves cookie temptingly* is got chocolate chips :3

“WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH MY BROTHER, HUMAN?” The taller skeleton demands, pressing a sharp spear-like bone to your throat as you dangle from his grasp. You quiver a little from his booming voice.

“ANSWER ME OR I WILL RUN YOU THROUGH.” he shouts, pressing the sharp object closer to your throat. Your words are caught in your throat and you’re unable to speak. As you dangle there his eyes catch on your collar. He drops his bone and it dissipates when it hits the ground. He grabs the tag to get a closer look at the inscription:

_‘Property of Sans’_

“SAAAAANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY DOES THIS _THING_ HAVE A COLLAR WITH YOUR NAME ON IT?” he screams, glaring at Sans and throwing you on your ass in front of him. ‘Ouch, that’s gonna leave a mark...’

“hey, boss take it easy I can explain. don’t get all hot under the _collar._ ” Sans laughs anxiously trying to make lite of the situation.

“I WILL NOT ‘TAKE IT EASY’! SANS, THIS ONE OF THE MOST STUPID AND RECKLESS STUNTS YOU HAVE PULLED.” the taller skeleton bellows stepping closer to Sans so that he was right in this face. “I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, AM GETTING TIRED OF HAVING TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR MISTAKES.” He says as he angrily grabs his brother’s shirt and Sans glare up at him.

“i ain't askin for ya help.” he spits back at his brother with a dark voice.

As they argued, you attempt to stand only to be halted by a bone being tossed at you, barely missing and sticking into the ground.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?” The skeleton you now know as Papyrus says and he turns, picking you up off the ground.

“THIS VIXEN IS NO BETTER THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN; FULL OF FEAR AND WILLING TO KILL IF GIVEN THE CHANCE. THESE CREATURES DO NOT DESERVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS US. OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE REASON WE WERE TRAPPED FOR SO LONG?” Papyrus scoffs. He tilts his head down staring into your eyes. His words were starting to piss you off. You begin to frown up at him as he stares you down.

“Put me down.” you demand with a stern voice, clenching your teeth. Hearing you speak up, Sans smirks at his brother as if knowing what was about to happen.

“you heard the human boss; she wants you to put her down.”

This causes Papyrus to become even more enraged and he lifts you closer to his face.

“YOU DARE MAKE DEMANDS TO ME YOU WEAK PITIFUL CREATURE? MAYBE I SHOULD GET IT OVER WITH AND DISPOSE OF YOU NOW!” he smirks when he sees you lower your head looking at the ground.

 “LOOK AT YOU. TOO AFRAID TO LOOK ME IN THE EYE SOCKETS. I SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP ON WHATEVER BUSINESS YOU HAVE WITH MY BROTHER. IT WILL ONLY END BADLY FOR YOU IF YOU DON’T.”

‘Now he’s threatening you. Ok, that’s it. He needs an attitude adjustment.’

You mumble something under your breath.

 “I’M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?” Papyrus says leaning in awaiting reply.

“I said...” you pause lifting your head and looking him straight in the eye sockets.

“Put me the fuck down!”

SMACK!!

You punch him in the face causing him to drop you out of shock and he stumbles back, grabbing his cheekbone.

“First of all, I’m not scared of a great big windbag like you. Secondly, the only reason I have this fucking collar on is because that dick over there is blackmailing me.” you shout, pointing at Sans.

“Now if you will excuse me... it’s getting late and this human has things to do in the morning.” you spit, snatching your bags off the ground. You glare back at the pair now standing there completely shocked by your response.

“Have a great fucking night, jackasses!” you howl, storming off down the street.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Sans burst out in laughter.

 “she got you good bro, the look on your face right now is priceless!”

He chuckles falling onto his back. He’s never seen his brother so flustered before, especially by a human. Papyrus sneers at Sans, crossing his arms and staring in the direction you took off.

“SHE'S QUITE A SPITFIRE, THAT ONE.” he grumbles, rubbing his cheek as he glances at his brother. “SHE HAS QUITE A TEMPER TOO.”

 ’shit, that was almost a compliment’. Sans stops laughing and gets up dusting himself off. A shit-eating grin spreads across his face as he looks in the same direction as his brother.

“don’t go gettin any ideas, she’s my toy. i’m gonna be the one who breaks her.” he proclaims, filled with even more desire to have you bend to his will. This game was gonna be fun.

 

(Your POV)

 

You kick the door open and storm into your apartment and toss your groceries in the kitchen as you pass. You throw yourself onto your couch and begin screaming into a cushion. Today was excruciating but thankfully you had all of tomorrow to bitch about it to your friend.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“This, this is why I asked you if you needed a lift home.” Amber huffs flailing her arms around almost spilling her drink as she scolds you.

“I know.” you groan with your head buried in your arms on the table.

“Just... How do you get into these situations?” she shakes her head rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t know.” you whine, shaking your head.

She just looks at you while picking up her drink.

“Well is he hot a least?” she asks taking a small sip her drink.

Your head shoot up and you give her a gobsmacked look “What!?”

“If you’re getting blackmailed into being his slave so he can bone you, he has to at least be decent to look at, right?”

You smirk at her choice of wording not having yet told her he was a skeleton. ‘Hehe. Bone’.

_‘No, stop it, this is no time to laugh, this is serious.’_

You mentally sap yourself trying to wipe the grin off your face. Amber just raises a brow at you wanting to know what was so funny.

“Yeah um, you don’t need to worry about that. I kind of… made him agree to not having sex.” you mumble, dragging your cup close to you still slumped on the table.

“How’d you manage that?” she questions.

“Reverse blackmail.” you retort with a sly grin.

“Niiice.” she smiles, nodding her head with a proud look. She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs.

 “So what’s your next move? I mean... you can’t keep enduring that kind of punishment every day and I’m sure he’s not gonna stick to the no sex thing forever. He’s bound to try something eventually and from what you’ve told me, it could be pretty soon.”

You groan smacking your head on the table

“I don’t know what to do… I’m just making this up as I go along.”

“And that’s why you’re in this situation.” Amber states bluntly taking another sip of her drink.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

After lunch the two of you decided to go shopping for clothes since god knows you needed more shirts for work; especially after Sans wrecked the last one. While browsing you came across a large crowd huddling around the courtyard and the two of you decide to find out what the commotion was about. You’re shocked at what you find. In the middle of the crowed was a larger rat-like monster. He had a scar across his left eye which was healed shut and pricing running up both ears, his fur spiking into a Mohawk on the head and he had a slightly crooked snout. Trembling beneath him was a human, and from what you could tell, he was in pretty bad shape.

“Useless piece of trash! You can’t do anything right. What's the point of even having you?” the monster angrily shouted, kicking the young man in front of him. The sight of this was making your stomach churn. ‘How could anyone treat someone like that?’ You thought staring down at the street.

‘That could be you.’

You feel your hand clench into fists as you grip the tag of your collar tightly. The human lets out a pained wail as he starts to cough up blood. This was getting out of hand, ‘why isn’t anyone doing anything?’

‘He’s going to die.’

You bite your bottom lip as the monsters cackle at the sight of the boy’s broken body. You couldn’t take it anymore. Your body began to move on its own as you push through the crowd making your way to the center; you could hear the echo of Amber's voice as she tried to stop you. Reaching the center, you position yourself between the monster and the now unconscious man.

“That’s enough.” you announce in a low voice, hands now fists at your sides. The monster stops looking at you with an annoyed scowl.

“Hey, someone get control of your human. She’s in my way!” he announces to the crowd with no reply.

“What gives you the right to treat him like this?” you say, head still hung the monster snickers at you as if you just asked the world’s dumbest question.

“I own him so I can do whatever I want whenever I want to do it.” he retorted crossing his arms.

“He’s not an object for your amusement, none of us are! We weren’t brought into this world just to bend to the will of people like you. You think we’re trash but maybe you should look in the mirror.” you yell and lift your head to stare him straight in the eye.

“Only weak creatures torture others for fun. It’s disgusting.” you glare up at him. “Just go crawl back into the hole you came fro-“ you’re cut off by a clawed hand striking your face. You’re shocked for a moment then a boiling rage begins to surface and raise your hand to retaliate only to have it caught by a person behind you. You turn to see a large fish lady with deep red hair holding you in place. You hear the monster whimper an apology for making a scene and scamper off, leaving the unconscious man behind. As the crowd disperses, the fish lady lifts you up by your arm so she can verify your ID. Upon reading it, an amused grin spreads across her face. You flinch at the sight of her sharp yellow teeth.

“You’ve gotta be fucking joking... this is too rich! What are the fucking odds.” she laughs, pulling you over her shoulder. You struggle trying to get out of her grasp but she had you in a iron grip.

“Hey, what’s going on?! What do you want with me?” you demand, trying to push off her shoulder. She grins at you.

 “I got a couple of questions you need to answer, punk.” she says walking off down the street. You give up and just dangle there. Even a fun day out with your friend turns sour for you.

  
‘Great, just peachy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin:  
> thank you guys for all your support and I'm glad you like the story so fare. feel free to comment i love the feedback :3


	7. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people really shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin: ok peep I hope this chapter gets you pumped coz some real good stuffs gonna happen soon I assure you ^3^. Cyn's Been working real hard and pumping chapters out like a mad person so keep an eye out.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support and praise, with out you (and cyn) this fic probably wouldn't be were it is right now, especially since I was planning to stop at five chapters, penguin love you all \\(T.T)/
> 
> Now enjoy ^.^
> 
> Cyn: Ayy, take it away Penguin! You're freakin' awesome, pal. <3

You're sitting at a table tapping your fingers on the wood as the fish person stares at you from the other side. It had been like this for at least twenty minutes. You have no idea where you are but you assume it’s her house.

“What?” you finally snap, not being able to take the silence any longer. She leans into the table with one arm putting the other on her hip grinning at you.

“Nothing. Just trying to get a read on ya.”

“Why did you bring me here and what do you want from me?” you huff, pushing back in your chair and crossing your arms. Its obvious by her uniform she was a patrol monster so why hadn’t she just taken you to the station instead?

“Isn't it obvious? I want answers about that.” she proclaims as she points a webbed finger to your collar.

“What about it?” you ask. What was with monsters and this stupid collar? Was it not normal for humans to have it or was it just you?

“Don’t play games with me punk. I know it’s a fake. There’s no way that lazy ass, good-for-nothing would suddenly take an interest in humans.” she barks, slamming both hand on the table.

‘Great, a patrol cop too? Is there anyone that ass hat didn’t know?’

You slump in the chair letting your hand dangle at your side, replying in a bored tone.

“It’s not a fake. Trust me, if I had a say in anything, I wouldn’t even associate with that dick.”

She glares at you with an unconvinced look

“Lying is just digging yourself into a deeper grave.” she threatens grabbing you by the shirt over the table and pulling you closer. A little annoyed at her refusal to accept your answer, you tug down the collar of your shirt revealing the ugly scar from when you were bitten.

“Does _this_ look like a lie to you?” she looks at it and scoffs.

“You aren't off the hook yet, punk. I still gotta punish you for creating a scene and attempted assault.”

“ _Yippee_.” you reply sarcastically. What else is new? Better her punish you at least. Your train of thought trails off as you note her widening grin.

“Ya know... since you’re his, I guess I should get him to punish you instead.” she says dragging you out the door.

‘Ok that’s worse.’ you swallow the lump in your throat. This is going to hurt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, OPEN UP!” the fish monster screams pounding on the door hard enough to break it. Inside, a groan is heard followed by slow shuffling before the door is flung open revealing an annoyed Sans.

“what do ya want undyne? i’m busy.” he shouts. In an instant, his scowl turns into a grin of amusement when he sees you in her grasp.

“get ya self in trouble with the law, sweet cheeks? such a bad girl.” he grins wildly at you, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. The sight of it made you want to punch him.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” you snap, pulling your arm away from Undyne

and stomping into the room giving Sans a glare as you passed. He just chuckles at it turning to face the fish monster as you make your way over to the couch and flop onto it. You look over to see the two of them having a conversation.

 

(Sans POV)

 

“Didn’t peg you for the type to get a pet human, not that I don’t understand why. She’s got spunk.” Undyne says, raising a brow at Sans. He grins darkly, one eye flashing to a hollow back void.

“yep and that’s what’s gonna make it worth it; when I break her and claim her as mine.” he says this glancing at you over his shoulder. The trouble you kept getting yourself into only made you more interesting. But the attention you kept drawing from other monsters was starting to irritate him.

“You haven’t hit that yet? Fuck, it isn't like you to have patience or wait for anything.” she states looking a little taken back. She was starting to annoy him.

“let’s just say we have a verbal contract of sorts.” his face falls to an irritated scowl. Just admitting he let a human get the better of him was enough to put him in a bad mood.

“if ya don’t mind I have a naughty pet to discipline.” he huffs, attempting to close the door on her but she stops it with a boot and pulls it open enough to poke her head through the opening.

“Your brother know about the human? You know he’ll have your ass if he fi-“

“oh he knows.” Sans grins as he interjects. She releases her grip and Sans shuts the door.  

 

(Your POV)

 

You couldn’t make out the conversation from where you were on the couch but you guessed it was something about what you had done to get brought here. Facing the door, he chuckles lightly with a small shake of his head. He turns and makes his way over to you stopping at the end of the couch.

“what didja get done for?” he questions, slumping onto the couch throwing his feet onto the coffee table. You turn your head away angered by the thoughts of what happened.

“Telling off an abusive prick.” you huffed and crossed your arms, sinking further into the couch. You feel the couch move as Sans leans over, grabbing your chin to inspect your face. Your right cheek was red and slightly swollen with three cuts streaking across it.

“undyne give you that?” he questions with the look of anger in his eyes. You pull your head away and shake it saying no. the action seemed to annoy him further because he gives you an angry huff before standing up from the couch.

“trying ta be nice here, doll face.” You refuse to look up at him, a frown permanently stuck on your face. You see his fists clench as he stands there in silence.

“I wish I didn’t have to be here. I was better off with the fi-“

 SLAP!!

Your words are cut off by a skeletal hand striking your left cheek throwing you off a little by the sudden action. Fuck, he’d never struck you before and it hurt like a bitch.

“getting real sick of this crap. know your place.” he snaps grabbing your face with one hand leaning into you.

“one day that pretty mouth of yours is gonna get you into a lotta trouble.” he says sternly through clenched teeth. You frown up at him.

“Hasn’t it already?” you retort. He lets go of your face chuckling softly.

“hehe, guess yer right on that one.” his hand lightly brushes across the cheek he struck. Suddenly he grabs you again shifting your face to the side, exposing the cuts on your other cheek. You feel the slick sensation of his tongue glide across your cheek making you shiver. You could feel the heat of his breath on your face. He looks intensely into your eyes as his thumb grazes the cuts.

“i’ll let ya off with a warning this time, sweet cheeks. seeing ya all beat up like this, knowing i wasn’t the one ta do it put me in a bad mood.” he announces straightening up and putting his hand in his pockets.

“see ya tomorrow.” he waves, walking out the door leaving you on the couch confused and to your dismay a little turned on.

“The fuck was that all about?” you grumble to yourself as you stand up to leave.

 

(Sans POV)

 

He arrives home and opens the door to find his brother deep in conversation with Undyne. They stop to shoot Sans a glare as he walks into the kitchen.

“I HEARD YOUR HUMAN GOT INTO A CONFRONTATION TODAY AT THE MALL.” Papyrus scoffs at his brother as Sans opens the fridge to grab a soda.

“Yeah, the punk almost decked a guy after he hit her.” Undyne smirks, slouched in a chair at the dining room table withone arm over the back of it. Sans slams the fridge door shut and clenches his fist. His head hung, emitting an agitated aura.

“hey, undyne.” he says.

“Yeah?” she replies with a brow raised in curiosity.. He lifts his head showing the menacing crooked smile he had on his face.

“do a pal a solid and tell me the name of the idiot who thought it would be a good idea ta **damage my property**.” he growls in a venomous tone, clutching his can hard enough to have it burst open and spill onto the floor. She shifts in her chair leans on her knee with one arm, looking amused.

“What do ya plan on doing if I do?” she asks.

“just wanna have a little chat. that’s all.” he answers with the same crooked smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans bursts through the door of Grillby’s scanning the bar for the prick he was searching for. Then he overhears an interesting conversation.

“The bitch had the nerve to talk back to me so I gave her a good smack right across her smug face. You should have seen it, I mean who would keep such a stupid whore?” the monster laughs drunkenly. Sans walks up behind him, slamming his hand on the table causing the monster to jump and turn around.

“you’re looking at him.” he grins, one eye flaring with a furious red magic. In an instance the rat was flung through one of the windows that overlooked the alleyway, landing in a pile of trash. Sans walks out the side entrance of the bar turning back to Grillby.

“put the repairs on my tab.” he commands shutting the door. The rat groans as he shakes away the stars in his eyes.

“Sa-sans? Oh god, please I didn’t know. Hey we’re pals, you won’t do anything crazy r-right?” he whimper scrambling to try and stand but he’s caught in the grip of Sans’s intense magic.

“C-come on, hey I’m s-sorry ok please!” he stutters as Sans closes in on him with a deadly look in his eye.

“P-please don’t, please spare me, i-i'm sorry.” he quivers under the intense presence. Sans steps on his tail earning a wince of pain from the monster.  

“too late for sorry, buddy.” Sans grins and lifts a hand. Bones shoot from the ground impaling the quivering monster and blood curdling screams of pain echo through the quiet streets. Then silence as Sans walks off, leaving a pile of dust scattered across the ground.

“you’re dust in the wind.”

 

(Your POV)

 

You groan as you toss yourself onto your bed. You were relieved that you got through today with nothing more than some minor scratches and a swollen cheek. Your eyes dart to the alarm clock on your bedside table.

9:42pm

You groan louder this time, shoving a pillow over your face.

“Why does this shit keep happening to me?” you grumble into the pillow. You pull the pillow from your face to look at your work roster. ‘Yep work tomorrow. Great, now everyone’s going to know you're some douchebag’s pet.’ you think with a sigh. You lift your hand to touch the scratches on your face. You couldn’t understand why he cared so much that another monster had hurt you.

“Maybe it a dominance thing?” you mumble to yourself letting your hand fall to your side.

_‘Maybe he cares about you.’_

You feel a small tug at your heart but shrug it off; you’re just tired. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it feel free to comment I love to see what people think it fuels my soul.


	8. Do you wanna kiss a skeleton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: Darn it, Penguin! That chapter title made me think of Frozen and now I have "Do you wanna build a snowman?" stuck in my head. xD
> 
> penguin: do you wanna build a snowman :P. oh wait all i have is sand..... 
> 
> do you wanna build a sanDs man :3

You take in a deep intake of air as you approach your work building doors.

“Well, here goes everything.” you sigh. Now inside the building, you made your way quietly through the lobby. Gasps and whispers trailed behind you as you made your way to your office. You overhear two monster talking, not even trying to hide what they were saying

“It’s about time someone leashed that one. She’s way too wild.” one says.

“Yeah but who could possibly be crazy enough to try that?” the other laughs and you shoot them a glare. This is what happens when the green-eyed monster shows itself; people become dicks, and you know that’s what it was because they had hit on you numerous times.

“Great. The day just started and l already want it to end.” you grumble, grabbing the handle to your office.

“______!” You hear your name and turn to see Amber frantically running up to you. ‘Shit’. Out of all the confusion of yesterday you forgot to tell her you were okay. She stops in front of you panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh my gosh! I was so worried. I thought maybe you were taken to jail or something.” she almost yells.

“Yeah... sorry, I should have called when I got home, but it was late and I forgot.” you give her a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay, I forgive you but next time warn me before you go all Martin Luther King on me, alright?” she states, putting her hands on her hips. You laugh at her reference.

“I’ll try. You know how I get when I’m upset.” you shrug and she shakes her head.

“Well work awaits so I’ll see you later then.” she waves, making her way back to her work station. You wave back at her with a small smile. You enter your office and close the door behind you, pressing your back onto it. You clutch your collar looking up at the ceiling.

_‘Things are going to be like this from now on.’_

You sigh and resign yourself to your work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the day dragged on there was a sudden interruption when the front door was flung open, releasing a steady stream of fog into the building

“Hello darling!” a soothing voice coos loudly as the head of the company enters in a flashy fashion.

“I have the most delightfully happy news for you.” he purrs, handing the receptionist his coat with one of his four arms.

“I must have everyone's attention, so please call for an emergency meeting.” he says to the receptionist. You could hear the commotion through your door so you decided to go check it out and as you stood up, you heard an announcement over the building loud speaker.

_“All company employees are requested to make their way to room 111 for an emergency meeting by request of company president Mettaton.”_

“Well guess that settles that.” you say, shrugging as you comply with the instruction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hello beauties and gentlebeauties, welcome!” he greets.

“Now we have a wonderful date coming up. Can anyone guess what that is?” he questions while placing a his hand on his chin. People start to whisper but are abruptly cut off by the president.

“It’s our company’s first anniversary!” he announces, twirling and striking another pose. “And to celebrate we are having a banquet and absolutely everyone is required to attend. There will be a DJ, food and even the tabloids will be there to commemorate the momentous occasion.” He waves his hand in the air. His eyes dart across the crowd and settle on you with a smirk.

“One little catch my darlings, those of you who have companions are required to bring them. Don’t want them feeling left out now do we my beauties?” he smiles with a wink. Ok, that last part felt like it was directed right at you.

“That’s all! Back to work darlings and keep up the amazing progress.” he finishes ushering everyone out of the room. As you’re pushed out of the room by the huge crowd, you glance back at the president and he waves at you. ‘Well that’s suspicious.’ you think with a confused frown.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Well I guess that could have gone a lot worse.” You sigh deeply leaving the building. How the hell were you supposed to get Sans to do anything for you? Not only was he lazy he but he also made it pretty clear he would be the only one making demands. As if speaking of the devil summoned him, you feel a skeletal hand wrap around your waste.

“miss me baby doll?” he coos in your ear slapping your ass. ’Perfect, just what you needed right now.’

“Don’t you have anything better to do? I’m not in the mood.” you snap, pulling away from him.

“easy sweetheart, what with the hostility?” he chuckles putting his hands up. You shoot him a glare over your shoulder.

“bad day at work?” he questions as he slides his hand in his pockets. You groaned turning back away from him.

“Let’s just say I need a strong drink.” you reply, starting a strong pace in the direction of home. You’re caught by a hand around your wrist. You turn to see a smugly smiling Sans.

“i got just the place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh hell no.” you shout standing outside a familiar looking bar under its bright neon sign.

“ya wanted a drink and this is the best place in town.” he grins and you shoot him a look. You had reluctantly agreed to get a drink with him figuring it's better this way then getting caught stumbling home alone by a parole cop.

“The last time I was here it didn’t end well for me, remember?” you frown crossing your arms.

“well you wanna drink or not?” he answers, opening the door ushering you inside with a smug smile. You fidget awkwardly wrestling with yourself over whether or not you should.

_‘This is the perfect opportunity to ask him about the banquet!’_ you smile at the genius thought.

“Yeah, okay.” you pipe up walking through the door. He leads you across the bar, boney arm around you waist eliciting gasps and fear stricken glances from other patrons. It’s different from the last time you heard him come in here; it was almost as if everyone was suddenly scared of him. You approach the counter and are greeted by the familiar elemental asking you what you wanted to order.

“I think I’ll have a scotch to start with.” you answer. He nods at you and turns to Sans.

 

“the usual, grillbz.” he waves, glancing over at you with a grin. Moments later the bartender come back with your scotch and...a bottle of mustard? You take a sip of your drink glancing at Sans as he reaches for the mustard and brings it to his mouth, taking a huge swig. You choke on your drink.

“You didn’t just do that.” you cough. He grins as he effortlessly gulps the rest of the bottle down. You scrunch up your nose making a disgusted face then focus back on your drink, losing yourself in thought. How would you bring up the party? Should you just come out and ask or what? Staring into your glass, you get an idea.

“Hey, I bet you I could drink you under the table.” you declare smugly. Sans turns and looks at you questioningly.

“you think so huh? alright, i’ll bite. what are the stakes, cupcake?” He leans in, the lights in his eyes glowing with interest.

“If I win, you have to do whatever I want for a whole day.” you smirk.

“and what do I get if I win?” he asks. You seem to have his full attention now as you think of something. It has to be something of equal value that you know he wants so he won’t back away from the bet.

“If you win you, um… you get to do whatever you want to me for half an hour, no limits.” you answer, frowning at yourself. It’s worth a shot but you really regret the reward you just offered because you know exactly what he’ll want to do. He leans back on the stool

“that’s a pretty raw deal. you get a whole day and I only get half an hour.”

“Look, those are the terms. You in or not?” you reply with a huff as you call over the bartender for some shots. He taps his phalanges on his chin for a second then grins.

“i’m in.” he finally states as the elemental puts two shots on the table. He grabs one and you grab the other.

“gotta worn ya sweet cheeks, alcohol doesn’t really affect me as bad as humans so ya might be fightin’ a losin’ battle.” he hums, leaning closer to you swigging the shot.

“Don’t underestimate me, I’m no lightweight.” you reply narrowing your eyes and doing the same with your shot.

_‘Oh it’s so on.’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fourteen shots later, you are well and truly sloshed and Sans had fallen asleep on the counter as you down the fifteenth. You slam the glass on the counter and look at Sans.

“Yeeeah!” you yell, throwing your arms up in triumph as some of the patrons who had been watching the spectacle applaud you. You hear a crackle from being the bar so you turn to face the elemental. He gives you a frown and points to the door. Right, guess you're cut off. Better wake the loser and leave. You shake his arm but he doesn’t move so you lean into his skull and shout.

 

(Sans POV)

 

“Wakey, wakey bone boy! Time ta go, we’ve been cut off.” He stirs and looks up at you, a stupid grin plastering your face.

“shit.” he groans, sitting up realizing he’d lost. “well what do ya want?” he snaps, crossing his arms.

“I kinda needs yous to go with me to a party as an escort of sorts.” you say, fiddling your fingers. Man, you were a real different person when you were sloshed; all meek and timid.

_‘she’s so vulnerable like this, just imagine what you could do.’_

He takes a deep breath and groans.

“naa, i don’t do parties.” he replies, sliding off his chair motioning towards the door.

“Hey, we had a deal!” you state as you sloppily jump down from your stool, wobbling for a second then walking after him.

“You have to, I won.” you whine, grabbing his arm. ‘you sound so childish in your drunken state.’ he think, looking at you a little surprised how unguarded you are like this.

“yeah well that ain’t my thing so think of somethin’ else.” he grunts as he turns away from you. You tug on his jacket.

“Come oooon Sans, I have to go! It’s part of my job and I have to bring my-“ you pause. He looks down at you, a wide shit-eating grin spreads across his face

“yer what?” he asks smugly. He was going to make damn sure you’d say it.

“My um, the person...” you mumble, glancing to the side. One hand cups his skull were his ear should be and he leans closer.

 

“speak up, doll.”

“My master, okay?” you shout, obviously not liking having to call him that but damn it was so fucking good to hear you say it.

“ehehe, we’ll see. maybe if I’m feelin’ generous.” he laughs, moving for the door once more. You jump up and down on the spot then lunge at him, wrapping your arms around his neck bringing him down to your level and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks so much!” you exclaim beaming at him before you bounce out the door, leaving him standing there in shock trying to process what happened.

‘she just fucking kissed me.’

His soul thumps in his ribcage as he clutches his chest, face flushed as other monsters hoot and laugh. Grillby puts a hand on his shoulder asking him if he was alright. Sans shoots him a glare.

“i’m fine. shut up.” he snaps glaring at everyone trying to compose himself. ‘she’s making a fucking joke out of me.’ he thinks to himself storming out and slamming the door behind him.

 

(Your POV)

 

You wake up the next morning with a throbbing migraine making you regret everything. You roll out of bed opening your bedside drawer, grabbing painkillers out and taking two. You had no idea how you got home but you did. Rubbing your temples, you try to remember the night’s events. Then everything comes flooding back to you causing you to throw yourself back on your bed, burying your face in the pillows.

“Why would you do that____?” you groaned to yourself. You always get so stupid when you drink too much and you hated yourself for it. You couldn’t believe you kissed him.

_‘He’s kind of cute when he’s flustered.’_ you think.

“No stop it, he’s a jackass. He’s tortured and blackmailed you.” you tell yourself taking a deep breath.

“Time to get ready for work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISS THE SKELETON, DAMMIT.  
> CUDDLE THAT MOFO.  
> DO THE FRICKLE FRACK WITH HIM.  
> \- A message from Cyn  
> -penguin: patience cyn, it will happen, but I'm not sure your gonna like were it leads >:)


	9. Ache of Desire*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin:  
> (BLUE STOPSIGN, ok this chapter is very smutty i hope i did an ok job on it, its my first time wring real smut and it's also so is kinda vague on whose POV it is since it's a dream sequence.  
> Ps. this song kinda goes with this chapter  
> https://youtu.be/RLYlMq6MU2s )
> 
> Cyn: ayy lmao this was my first time working with smut. Also I'm a meek little sub and this chapter hit my kinks like daMN. \\(♡u♡)/
> 
> Penguin: *opens bin lid* enjoy

You’re running down the street, panting and out of breath. You look back when you hear a deep chuckle but there’s no one there. You keep running until you eventually hit a dead end.

“what are ya runnin’ for, doll?” calls a gravelly voice from the shadows.

“Stay back! This isn't funny, Sans.” you shout. Chuckling darkly, he steps out of the shadows.

“not gonna happen, doll. this is way too much fun.” he replies with a menacing smile. You take a step back then run straight past him. He didn’t even try to stop you, smiling as you glance at him.

“that’s right, keep runnin’ little rabbit.” he snickers before teleporting away. You reach a parking lot and turn to see if he was following you. Walking backward, your back hits something. Arms wrap around you, holding you against the intimidating form.

“tag, you’re it.” he whispers in your ear. Before you can respond, you’re overcome the familiar sensation of weightlessness. You’re thrown onto the couch in Sans’s workshop, wrists bound by his magic, his skeletal form hovering over you and flickering eye boring into your soul. A predatory grin forms on his face before lunging at your neck, sinking his teeth into your flesh making you scream. After an excruciating few seconds, he backs up and slides a hand over your hip.

“it ain’t nice ta play with me like ya did.” he growls, licking his blood-stained teeth.

“Sa-“ he cuts you off with his teeth forcefully meeting your lips, tongue slipping in exploring every inch of your mouth, deepening the kiss. His free hand slides up your shirt tugging it lightly before ripping it cleanly from your body along with your bra. His hand finds your breasts and starts kneading one causing you to moan into his mouth. He pulls away, his hand roughly toying with your breasts.

“ya need to be taught some manners.” he grunts menacingly, smiling at you before taking your other breast into his mouth, sucking and biting it while still kneading the other. His hand on your hip slides down your thigh, snaking its way down your pants finding your already damp core. You arch into him.

“Sans wh-“

“you know what I wanna hear.” he glares up at you with a threatening tone.

“Hgnnmmm…” you moan when two phalanges slowly slide between your folds, rubbing along your walls before finding your sweet spot.

“Aah... M-master.” you whimper, unsatisfied by the pace. He removes his phalanges and sits up. He stares down at you, eyes locked on yours. His tongue glides across them cleaning your juices off them.

“mmm, good girl.” he hums, leaned in to whisper in your ear. “ya like that? ya want more?” he coos, nipping the rim of your ear.

“Yes. Please, master, I want more.” you pant, pores dripping from arousal unable to deny the pleasure you were feeling. In a flash, your pants are gone and you’re on your stomach, ass pressed against his pelvis as his growing arousal twitches against your lower back. He presses against your back leaning into your ear.

“tell me what ya want.” he hums as he plays with your clit through the thin, soaked fabric of your underwear.

“I- ah. I want you to fuck me.” you whimper bucking into his hand. He chuckles as he begins sliding his shorts down allowing his glowing member to rest on the grove of your ass. He positions himself at your entrance, teasing you with his tip. He leans in and whispers in a deep dark voice.

“ **i’m gonna fucking break you.** ”

With that he bucks into you hilting with one thrust eliciting a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. You didn’t even notice him rip off your underwear but you didn’t seem to care at this point, losing yourself in the sweet pleasure he was providing with each thrust. He pumps into you wildly then flips you onto your back, throwing your legs over his shoulders and tugging your hips down attempting to deepen the penetration making you moan loudly. You could feel the muscles in your stomach tighten, knowing you were getting so close. He hunches over you in between thrusts to nip at your collarbone, licking at the wound he made. He can feel you getting close as your walls start to tighten around his member. He shifts positions again sitting you on his lap so you’re straddling him. His thrusts start to become frantic and uneven as he gets close to his own release, phalanges digging into your hips as he pumps wildly.

“AAH! MASTER!” you moan loudly as you come undone. Ecstasy clouding his mind he bites down hard on your shoulder, swearing under his breath as he fills you with his hot seed. Panting and drooling, you open your mouth to speak.

“SANS! SANS, WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BONEHEAD!” Papyrus yells, banging his fist on the bedroom door. Sans shoots up from his pillow panting, body shaky, sweat pouring off his body. His body feels like it’s on fire, bones aflame with want. The spots you touched the night before burned as his body begged him to seek you out, screaming for release.

“the fuck was that?” he huffs, clutching his head finger clawing the sides of his skull. He had never had a dream like that before. Most of his dreams consisted of agonizingly painful memories of the past or depressing foreshadowing of the future. Clutching his chest, he tries to calm down. This game to make you say ‘yes’ was starting to take too long. Way too agonizingly long. Maybe he needed to change his tactics? He decided to start by agreeing to go with you to the party.

 

(Your POV)   

 

You’re woken from your deep sleep by the vibrating of your phone and the flashing of the screen signaling you had a message. Groggy, you fumble for your phone and squint at the bright screen.

_Master:_

_alright sweetheart, you twisted my arm. i’ll go but only for an hour._

You roll your eyes at his contact name then glance at the time. 5:30am.

_You:_

_do you have any idea what time it is?_

 You type in response, annoyed he woke you.

_Master:_

_yeah, so?_

You groan rolling onto your stomach head buried in the pillow.

“Ugh, he’s such a dick.” you yell, voice muffled by the pillow. Glancing over at your phone, you begin typing away with one hand.

_You:_

_Fine, it’s in two days. Meet me out front of my work at 5pm. And try to at least look half decent._

 

You type in response as you drop your hand and close your eyes. There’s an almost immediate response.

_Master:_

_suits me just fine. just make sure ya give me a good show. ;)_

You groan at the text, throwing your phone and slumping back on the bed

“Sleaze ball...” you grumble before letting sleep wash over you once more.

(Sans POV)

 

Still panting, he sits against the wall on his bed trying to calm himself. Why was he getting like this? His body ached to be touched. He could find a way to get some relief but it wouldn’t do much.

“maybe I could make her help me?” he pants out to himself. Of course that wasn’t going to happen. What was it with you? He could just walk down the street and lay claim to any whore he wanted. He could and should, but he didn’t want to. Something about you had him trapped; your soul was so much more than any others he had encountered. It resonated with something along the lines of stubbornness. He had encountered many types of souls: brave, persevering, hell, even determined, but never a _stubborn_ soul. The most determined human soul he knew couldn’t even hold a candle to the stubbornness of yours. It was maddening the way you denied him everything he wanted. The way you kept yourself on guard all the time, the way you always tempted him but never let him get close. Then you go and do something like the other night, giving him a taste of what he yearns for. The way you fidgeted under his gaze, the way you called him master and the softness of your flesh on his cheekbone. Thinking back on it makes his magic flare and pulse in his bones.

“what the fuck is wrong with me.” he huffs smacking his head against the wall.

“SANS! DON’T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU!” Papyrus yells, breaking Sans out of his deep thoughts.

“er, yeah boss i’m up. just give me a sec, ok?” he yells in response.

“YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES. I THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS WILL BE HEADING TO WORK AND YOU SHOULD DO SO AS WELL.” Papyrus bellows followed by the slamming of the front door.

“twenty minutes. perfect. that should be plenty of time.” he says to himself with shaky breath. He tries to relax against his wall, slowing his breathing. Then his thoughts drifted to you again, this time the way you were in his dream. How submissive you were, the feeling of your skin against his bones, the lewd way you called him master as you monad for him.

“fuck!” he curses to himself as clutches his chest, panting when his magic flares back up making it even more unbearable to just do nothing. What you were doing to him was infuriating and he hated it.

“fuck it, something’s better than nothin’, right?” he breaths shakily as he slides his hand into his shorts, grasping his throbbing member. Thoughts of what he planned to do to you played through his head as he releases the built up tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: Here's a relevant, super hot audio I found that you sinners might enjoy. ;^)
> 
> http://justanothermagicman.tumblr.com/post/143049123071/undersmut-not-safe-for-work-sans-trains-his-pet
> 
> Penguin: hope you liked my smutty little teaser;P. One more chapter till party time :D thank you everyone for you kudos <3


	10. New Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from penguin: here take it this damn chapter plagued me for a week. I looked at my notes and was like ‘wow there's a steep drop down a deep hole here maybe i need a chaper between these two’. Then I proceed to slam my head into the table as I struggled to come up with something DX 
> 
> Cyn: It's no problem, pal. To be honest, you're getting better! c:  
> Don't stress yourself out. <3

“What’s he up to?” you mumble to yourself as you're looking at the text message Sans sent you that morning. He hadn’t really texted you much before this, not the way he said he would a week ago when you made your deal. He had been stalking you at your work but apart from some incidents here and there he didn’t really try anything, especially today. You hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him which was troubling since he was OCD about meeting with you after work. I mean it’s not like you didn’t love the fact you had time to yourself, it was just you started to fear he was planning something like Amber had warned you.

“Hey you, what's up? Something wrong? You look worried.” Amber chirps, approaching the café table you sat at. You blink and look up at her.

“Oh hey, um, nah I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind at the moment.” you force a smile in an attempt to reassure her.

“I bet... I wouldn’t be too thrilled either if I had to go crawling to the guy you have to. How’s that going by the way?” she asks as she slips into the chair opposite to you.

“Uh, he texted me at like five in the morning saying he’ll go since he’s ‘feeling generous’.” you reply with a roll of your eyes.

“But that’s good isn’t it? Now you won’t get fired for not doing what the company president asked.” she laughs, looking at the cafes menu.

“I know, but did he have to send the text at like the crack of dawn?” you huff, throwing your hands up in the air.

“Hmm. True, but at least now I get to see the notorious Sans. I mean seriously, it’s been at least a week and every time he ‘picks you up’, I’m never around.” she replies in a mock voice while gesturing air quotes.

“Hey, it’s not like I ask him to pick me up. You're being really laid back about this. I mean, I’m practically a slave and you're like ‘I wanna meet him, is he cute?’.” you state imitating Amber “Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

“Eh,” she shrugs “with the way things are, it's bound to happen to all of us eventually.” she responds in an unfazed tone, still eyeing the menu. You sigh, leaning on the table.

“Why do you have to be so indifferent sometimes?”

She calls over the waitress with a wave and looks back at you. “On a more important note, what are you gonna wear to the party?”

“I have no idea. You?”

“Well since we both have the day off, wanna go clothes shopping the day of the party?” she asks relaxing in her chair.

“What have I got to lose?” you sigh agreeing to the idea. You weren’t one to go on shopping excursions but with it being a really fancy occasion, you needed a new outfit.

(Sans POV)

 

After an uncomfortably stressful wake up, Sans decided the best way to keep his mind off you would be to go to work.

“the fuck is this equation, alphys? you’re lettin’ work slip up here on the surface.” he grumbles, studying the schematics on his desk tapping his pencil out of agitation. His usual job was fix things people needed fixing, you name it he would fix it or make it better than it originally was, but at the moment he was helping Alphys with one of her projects he was forced into participating in by his brother and Undyne.

“i really don’t know why they need my help. i’d rather be doin’ other things.” he groans, putting his arms behind his head leaning back in his chair. Or more like _someone_ he would rather be doing.

“shit, come on sans. get it together. you’re at work and ya still can’t stop thinking about that friggin’ human...” he scolds himself, leaning into his hands on the desk. Never had he ever gotten this fixated on something, especially a human of all things. He knew he was borderline obsessed with you; hell, he’d even dusted a guy for simply scratching your face. He was starting to care for you. But things like caring and sentimentality were for weak, pitiful monsters. You were making him weak. He slams his fists on the desk.

“she ain’t shit! just another toy for me to break!” he tells himself.

_‘you haven’t had the nightmares since she shown up.’_

“ **that don’t mean shit!** ” he screams at himself, standing from the table pushing his chair away.

_‘she’s not fake with you; she doesn’t treat you like some pawn to be used.’_

“that… that doesn’t mean anything” he huffs as he begins clutching his skull.

_‘you care for her.’_

**“SHUT UP!”** he yells, pushing everything off the desk. He turns and flips the couch, yelling angrily. He stands in the middle of the trashed room panting out of breath.

“why am I like this because of some human.” he whispers to himself, staring at his shaking hands.

“SANS, I HAVE COME TO CHECK ON YOUR PROGRESS AT THE REQUEST OF ALPHYS.” Papyrus stated opening the door. He is welcomed by chaotic state of the workshop.

“I SEE YOUR WORKSHOP IS JUST AS UNKEMPT AS YOU ROOM.” he scowled, crossing his arms at its messy state. Sans grins up at his brother as sweat was beading down his skull, trying to pull himself together. He didn’t want to look weak in front of anyone especially his brother.

“hehe, sorry boss. i guess you could say I flipped my lid.” he jokes, fixing the couch with his magic. Papyrus narrows his eyes at sans

“THE SCHEMATIC?” he demands, putting out a hand.

“right, i’ll just get those.” he smirks, rubbing the back of his skull. He shuffles through the paper on the floor and picks up what he was working on.

“i’ve manage ta finish it, but a couple of the equations were off by a mile. tell the egghead ta double check her work before sendin’ it ta me, it’s a real pain havin’ to correct shit.” Sans groans as he hands the schematics to his brother. Papyrus snatches it from his hand and eyes it for a second before looking back at Sans.

“THIS IS UNCARATARISTICALLY PROACTIVE OF YOU.” he pauses narrowing his eyes “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SANS?”   

“whatever. just take em and get out. I have stuff ta do.” Sans snaps as he turns and steps back to his desk.

“SANS, YOU’VE BEEN ACTING REALLY STRANGE LATELY. FIRST YOU WAKE UP WITHOUT ASSISTANCE, AND NOW YOU ARE ACTUALLY DOING YOUR WORK. IT WOULDN’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT HUMAN WOULD IT?” Papyrus questioned, putting his hands on his hips. Sans turns to his brother shooting him an irritated scowl.

“yer imagining things, i’m fine.”

“YOU SEEM PRETTY FIXATED ON HER AS OF LATE. ALMOST AS IF YOU HAVE DEVELOPED AN ATTACHMENT TO HER.”Papyrus raises a brow at San’s reaction.

“she’s just a toy. i can throw her away at any time.” he states looking away from his brother.

“YOU DON’T ACTUALLY FEEL AN ATTRACTION FOR THAT CREATURE DO YOU?” Papyrus asks, scrunching his face up in disgust.

“don’t be ridiculous boss, that would never happen.” Sans laughs halfheartedly, clenching his fists.

“I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT. SHOWING AFFECTION IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT WEAKLINGS.” Papyrus states as he turns and walks out the door. Sans flops in his chair releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. This was bad; even his brother knew something was up. Sans pulls his phone out and stares your contact name

“she’s just a pet. nothin’ else.”

(Your POV)

Opening the door to your apartment, you check your phone only to sigh; still no word from Sans. It was starting to worry you. What if he decided to back out of the party, what if you get fired because of it?

“Calm down _____. It's only one day. The world’s not going to end if the bonehead’s not there.” you try to reassure yourself as you put away your work clothes. Why the hell did you even care? He’s never nice to you and always acts like an angsty teenager. You did have fun that night at the bar though. It felt good to let your hair down and not have to worry about being on guard. And there was the shopping trip too. Granted, it ended with you storming off but you had fun shopping with him even if he annoyed you with puns the whole time. You flop on your bed.

“If he wasn’t such a horny dick, maybe you could be friends.” you mumble, staring at the ceiling. Spending time around Sans has given you a real insight into what monsters are really like. Sure, they are aggressive, pushy and have no respect for personal boundaries but at the same time you can see the fear they hide behind the mask of aggression. You lay there wondering what it could be. The sudden buzzing of your phone breaks you from deep though.

_Master:_

_bet ya missed me today. hope you weren’t too bonely without me there to keep ya outa trouble ;)_

You read the text and shake your head.

“Why was I even worried?” You didn’t even notice the smile that crept across your face as you eyed your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin- party time next chapter yay hope your all exited XD. feel free to leave feed back I feel this chapter could of been more, idk i think its juts me :/


	11. Breaking Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from penguin: yay it's party time!!! I had so much fun writing this chapter i hope everyone likes it XD I spent the whole night writing it so, I'm gonna just sleep here *flops face first on floor* 
> 
> Cyn: hhhh  
> I was editing this in class and woo was I blushin'. (o///o)  
> Also, kudos Penguin. I wish I had the patience to make my chapters this long. xD

“No, this isn’t right either.” you groan, throwing a slim cut dress on the floor of the dressing room.

“What am I going to do, Amber? The party’s in like five hours and I’ve already been through almost all the clothing stores in this mall.” you complain as you toss the curtains aside dramatically.

“You're being too picky. Just buy something already.” she groans rolling her eyes at you as she sits in a waiting chair.

“That’s easy for you to say, you get your dress provided for you. Handpicked by the president to show off his new clothing line.” you grumble with a stiff pout.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m the head of advertising, I would be in the same boat as you right now.” she laughs as she flashes a smirk.

“Uh, you’re not helping. What am I going to do? Ether it doesn’t look good, I can’t afford it or it’s not available for humans.” you complained, flopping in the chair next to Amber. Amber pauses as if she was thinking about something before she smiles, turning to you obviously having an idea of what to do.

“Hey, what about that dress you go two years ago? You know, the one you were gonna wear on that date at the fancy restaurant, but bailed on it cause the guy was a player and had asked three other girls out.”

“Yeah... don’t remind me.” you sigh, slouching in your seat. “But you know, you have a point. That might be the solution to my problem. Thanks!” You chirp, smiling at her.

“Ok great, now with that taken care of, can we please go eat something? You’ve been dragging me around for hours and I’m dying here.” she states dramatically. You just smile and stand as you usher her to follow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok now where is it?” you mumble, pawing through your wardrobe. After lunch you practically sprinted home to find the dress and try it on. You wanted to make sure you had enough time for a plan B if it didn’t fit. You slid the clothes hanging up out of the way revealing a little blue box at the back of your wardrobe.

“Yes! Still here.” you smile and snatch it up. Unwrapping the ribbon, you lift the lid and pull out the dress. It was just as gorgeous as the day you first saw it; a little, knee-high red, strapless dress with a thin shimmering black overlay.

“Now let’s see if it still fits.” you state quickly running into the bathroom for a quick shower.

One shower later, you slip into the dress. ‘Still fits. Good.’ you think as you're inspecting yourself in the mirror, twisting and turning to make sure everything was perfect. You breathe a sigh of relief. Checking the time, you still had a good two hours before you had to leave to meet Sans. Perfect amount of time to watch some TV.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

You arrived at work twenty minutes ahead of schedule, but as the time ticked by you started to worry whether or not Sans was going to show.

“Where is he? We’re gonna be late at this rate.” you grumble string at your phone clock. You start tapping your foot as your patience was growing thin.

“Maybe I should call him...” you mumbled, glancing at your phone. Distracted, you didn’t even notice the imposing figure appear behind you.

“who ya gonna call? got another guy on the side huh? i’m crushed.” his low voice whispers in your ear making you jump.

“Shit! Sans, don’t do that. I almost decked you.” you gasp, turning to him. He was wearing a red button up dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, long, baggy black pinstripe pants and his signature fur hoodie jacket. ‘Well at least he made an effort’. He looked good even if you didn’t want to admit it.

“Finally, can we go now. We’re running late because of you.” you huffed, casting him a glare.

“don’t sweat it, sweetheart. i know a shortcut.” he winks at you and puts his hands around your waist. You turn to face him, hands still in place.

“What are you doing? This is no time for flirting, we have to get there now.” you huff, pushing on his sternum.

“easy sweetheart, it’s all part of the plan. ya need to hold on ta me. don’t wanna get lost in the void now do ya?” he answers. You pause and give him a questioning look. ‘What the heck was the void and how would you get lost in it?’. Whatever it was, the name alone was enough to convince you to follow his instructions. You wrap your arms around his ribs, looking down in an attempt to avoid seeing the smug smile on his face. He slides his hand down your waist as he leans in to whisper into your ear.

“ya got a real nice ass in this dress.” he smirks, giving your rump a quick squeeze. You look up shooting him a leer but he didn’t give you time to respond, quickly teleporting the two of you outside the venue. Upon arriving you quickly pull away, gasping for air

“You know, a warning would have been nice.” you say, trying to catch your breath. He just shrugs at you as you glare at him. Finally composing yourself, you proceed to walk up to the entrance of one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. As you enter the building, you were in awe of everything inside. Two large chandeliers hung in the middle of two openings in the roof, light reflecting off the blue opening, glistening like two pools. The magnificence of the room only enhanced by the flashing of party lights and the thumping sound of music at the front of the large ballroom. All you could do is stand there wide-eyed from amazement. This was flashy even for Mettaton.

“Darling, you finally arrived!” you hear his soothing voice breaking you from your trance. You look around to see who he was talking to, thinking it was an important guest of honor or something.

“Fashionably late. I like your style.” he winks at you. You blink, a little taken aback that the president even knew you existed.

 

“Oh, me? Um, sorry Mr. President  I didn’t realize I was that late.” you mumble staring at your feet.

“Don’t be silly. You’re here and that’s all that matters, ____.” he coos, giving you a beaming smile

“Yo-you know my name?” you question in surprise.

“But of course. I know all my employees by name, especially ones who are such dedicated workers.” he replies in a slightly flirtatious tone.

“You look absolutely fabulous, darling. Don’t you think so, Sans?” he smirks at Sans, shooting him a side glance. You look at Sans who is scowling with his skull buried in his fur hood, very obviously irritated. There’s a long pause as the two glare at each other with you in the middle. ‘It’s like watching a standoff between a cat and a dog.’ You think, raising a brow.

“Anyway, please make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to eat and drink whatever you want.” he smiles at you, clapping his hands. Before you could answer, Sans grabs your arm and starts to walk off.

“Thanks rust bucket, we’ll just get outta ya hair.” he retorts with a forced smile. ‘Wow he really doesn’t like the president’. Once away from Mettaton, Sans is noticeably much more relaxed. You could have sworn you saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he glared back at Mettaton. You were about to ask him if he was okay when you hear Amber call for you from across the room.

“_____, get over here! This is our jam!” she yells waving, you to join her on the dance floor. ‘Clearly she’d been hitting the bar already’ you shake your head and look at Sans who just shrugs at you.

“go on doll, i’m gonna grab a drink and take a seat over there.” Before you had time to say anything, you were being pulled to the dance floor by excited Amber. Dragging you by the arm, she leans in to whisper to you.

“You didn’t tell me he was a skeleton!” she smirks at you.

(Sans POV)

 

He had grabbed a drink and sat down in a seat near the dance floor and was now watching you intently. ‘fuck, you looked good in that dress’. His eyes were locked on you, watching the way your body moved to the music.

“she’s fucking doin’ it on purpose, trying ta get a rise outta me.” he grumbles to himself attempting to keep himself composed.

 

(Your POV)

 

You’re having fun dancing to the music even if it was a little strange. The strange music you could deal with, it was Sans that was bothering you. From the moment you got onto the dance floor you could feel his stare burning holes in your back. ‘Does he have to?’ you think, rolling your eyes. As the song dips to signify next one starting, you hear a familiar beat and it makes you smile.

 

‘Well if he’s going to stare like that, might as well give him something to stare at. After all, he did say to give him a good show’. You start to swing your hips from side to side to the beat, sliding your hands up your hips to your hair flicking it twisting your hips as you lose yourself in the music.

 

(Sans POV)

  


Watching the ways you moved to the song, he clenches his fist crushing his cup. ‘damn, that’s hot’. It took him every ounce of willpower to stop himself from jumping you right then and there.

“fuck, pull yourself together man.” he tells himself, sweat beading down his skull. Why the hell was he holding back? Oh right, the contract. If he wanted it to be more than a one night stand, he had to make you ask for it, but the way you teased him... damn, did he want to act. Wait. Why did he care if it was more than a one night stand? He argued with himself as the song came to an end.

 

(Your POV)

 

“That was crazy. I’m gonna go get a drink, ok?” you yell over the music to Amber, panting as you make your way over to the table of refreshments. You pour yourself a drink when an unfamiliar hand touches your shoulder.

“Hey sexy, you got a permit to look that good?” ‘Great it’s those two dicks from your department again.’

“Seriously, why the hell are you guys still at this? Isn’t it obvious I’m not available?” you snap, flashing your collar. You would think after the comments they made the other day, they would have thrown in the towel. They move closer, cornering you at the edge of the table. ‘Ugh, they reek of alcohol.’   

“Well we haven’t seen you with your companion, so we assumed it was fake.” the other one smirks rubbing, your forearm. Ok, they’re getting too close for your liking.

“you guys tryin’ something with my pet?” you hear Sans growl from beside you as he slips his hand around your waist. You didn’t even see him come over.

“There’s no way you’re the one who owns her, she’s way too much for you.” dick number one scoffs as if he was challenging Sans to prove it. In one clean motion he grabs your chin with his free hand and presses his teeth to your lips. Shocked, you open your mouth to say something and he seizes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. The kiss is deep and passionate, clouding your mind. He pulls you close and you reel a small moan, your legs feeling like jelly. He pulls away glancing at the two stunned monsters, flashing his tongue at them.

“i think i’ve got this little kitten tamed. just listen to her purr for me.” he says with a smug smile.

“Whatever, let’s go man.” the guy snaps, dragging away his friend. You stand there with a flushed face for couple of minutes, staring up at him. Then you make a sudden break for the balcony nearby, throwing your head into your arms on the railing to hide your blushing face.

“you okay, doll? you look pretty flustered.” he asks smugly, leaning on the balcony door frame.

“What the hell was that about?” you shout, turning to him, face still flushed. He just shrugged.

“got them to leave, didn’t it?” he states, obviously a little proud he had made you so worked up. You look away staring off the balcony.

“Yeah, I guess.” you mumble, staring at the bright lights of the city.

 

“You know I really hate the city.” You sigh. “One day, l just wanna run away to somewhere on the countryside, somewhere where there’s no rules, no restrictions. Somewhere I can live a peaceful free life.”  You drawl, not noticing Sans come up behind you, placing his hands on the balcony.

“sounds like a pipe dream ta me, there’s no such thing a true freedom.” he chuckles halfheartedly. You look up to see he too was staring out at the city with a melancholy look in his eyes. He looked so alone. Before you could process what you were doing, you find yourself bringing him into another deep kiss. Shocked, he stumbles back slamming, into the door and falling onto his ass. He looks at you with a panic stricken face then in a blink of an eye, he’s gone. You stand there as the realization of what you just did hits you like a bus.

“Oh god, oh god no what did I just-“ you mumble, hugging your head, blush deepening on your face.

“Hey, whatcha doing out here? Where’s Sans?” Amber suddenly approaches you.

 

“You okay?” she asks with worry in her voice. Taking in a deep breath, you explain to her what happened with the guys from work and what just happened on the balcony.

“Oooh, yooou like him!” she nudges your elbow with hers.

“How can I like him? He’s like the least likeable guy ever.” you groan, throwing your hands up in the air.

“Don’t ask me, it’s your heat.” she laughs, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Maybe you should go talk to him, see where it goes? You never know, maybe he’ll open up to you.” she advises before running back to the dance floor.

‘Maybe you _should_ talk to him’

 

(Sans POV)

 

Slamming the door open, he storms into his house.

“AND HOW DID THE BANQUET GO?” Papyrus questions, leaning over the arm of their couch in the living room.

“shut up. i’m goin ta bed.” Sans snaps, charging upstairs to his room.

“THAT HUMAN IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF YOU, BROTHER! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, I WILL TAKE THE UTMOST PLEASURE IN TAKING HER LIFE.” Papyrus states as Sans enters his room, slamming the door. He stands there for second then slides down the door, sitting against it.

“why the fuck did she do that?” he grumbles clawing at his skull. He feels his soul ache and he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: STOCKHOLM SYNDROME.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> penguin: will reader comfort sans about their feelings, wills sans ever get some. stay tuned for the next chapter XP. feel free to leave feedback and thank you everyone for the support of this fic you all give me the determination to keep writing \\(^.^)/


	12. Give In*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: YO GUESS WHAT? This is the first chapter written entirely by myself for this fic. And it's smut. Of course. ouo  
> Anyway, this my first time writing smut of anything so I hope it came out okay. Hhhh I'm such trash. (-///-)
> 
> penguin: you got this I know they'll love it ;P *gives thumbs up*

“Ughhh... What the hell is wrong with me?” you groan as a half-emptied wine glass hangs loosely from your fingers. You had decided to head back inside to try and find Sans but he was nowhere to be seen. After scouring the venue for over half an hour, you ended taking a seat in a lounge chair by the refreshments, drinking away your clouded thoughts. You lean farther into the chair you were seated in, watching Amber as she swayed to the music. Most of your other co-workers had already left but there were still a few hanging out, indulging in the remainder of the free food and chatting amongst themselves in small groups. As the song fades out, Amber jogs on over towards you, her forehead shiny with perspiration.

 “Hey, you just gonna sit there and sulk for the rest of the night?”

 “Yep.” you reply flatly and down the reminder of cool liquid from your glass. Amber frowns, rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her hip.

 “Aww, come on _____! This might be the only time we can actually let loose and have some fun. You're really going to let that encounter with Sans ruin a chance like this?”

 “Yep.”

 Amber sighs as a look of disappointment falls over her face. You frown. She had a point but you really weren't feeling up to just forgetting something like that so soon. You lean forward and let out a small breath.

 “I'm sorry, Amber. Don't let me dampen your fun. I just need some time to think, okay?” you speak, a small smile of reassurance perking on your lips. She smiles back and her demeanor returns to playful, patting you gently on the shoulder.

 “Alright, I guess. If you need anything, I'll be on the dance floor. Come and join me when you're feeling better, alright?” she replies. You nod and she returns to the center of the large room, immediately letting the music guide her moves. You plop back down into the cozy chair with a groan, reclining and the footrest locks into place. ‘Why? Why'd you have to do that?... What's he going to do to you now?’ Questions raced through your mind. You close your eyes and try to shove those thoughts away. ‘Geez. What an exhausting night. A little nap won’t hurt? Yeah, 15 minutes. Then you'll feel good enough to join Amber.’ The thumping of the music began to dull to a low rumble as you relaxed yourself and breathe away the heaviness in your chest.

 “Jussst… a little nap….”

 

~~~~~~

 

A deep chuckle reverberates in your ears. You squeeze your eyes as you stretch your arms above your head. Well, guess your nap is over. You sigh before your brows scrunch at the odd silence. What happened to the music? Was the party over? Your eyes flutter open and you hastily lean up in your chair and peer around. The room was dark and empty. Wine glasses and party streamers lay littering the polished floors.

 “No way.” you breathe. “Amber ditched me?” Eh, to be honest, you had it coming. You did kind of do the same when all she wanted was to hang out and spend time with you. ‘Some friend you are. Well, might as well go over to Sans’s place. Hopefully that's where he went off to so you could talk to him about what happened.’

 “Wait, how am I getting there? I don't have a ride!” you exclaim quietly. You groan and flop back into the chair. A sudden recognizable laughter echoes from the other side of the large room. You cringe and slowly peer over only to see nothing.

 “Sans?” you call out confusion. You're given nothing but silence and you form an unamused frown. “Sans, stop messing with me. I know it's you. We need to talk.” you call out louder, beginning to stand up from your seat.

 “oh no you don't, dollface.” a hushed voice whispers in your ear.

 You're slammed back into the chair by an invisible force, knocking the wind out of you and you close your eyes on impact. You gasp as you feel a weight over your body and a tight grip on both of your wrists. Sans was leaning over you, his hands pinning your arms above your head against the back of the chair. You look up to his face in fear, the hunger and desperation his eyes shone clearly as he slid a translucent tongue over his teeth, a predatory growl rumbling from his chest.

 “what the _fuck_ do you think this is, sweetie?” he questions with a threatening grin. Words were caught in your throat as you frantically struggled beneath his form.

 “W-what are you talking about?” you managed to choke out. His grin hitches higher and he chuckles menacingly, leaning in closer, only inches from your face.

 “don't play innocent, dollface. you're doing this shit on purpose.” the grip on your wrists tighten and you wince. “dancing like that then kissing me outta nowhere? you're asking for it.” he sneers and leans down to your neck, breathing in deeply and his growling gets louder. You pull back, silently cursing yourself for the growing heat in your lower belly and breathe sharply when you feel his cool tongue drag from your neck to your collarbone. He chuckles lowly at your reaction.

 Suddenly, he removes his left hand from your wrist and slides it down your waist, pulling up your dress so that your underwear were exposed. Nope. You are not letting this escalate any further. You attempt to try and push him away with your free hand to no avail. Looking over in confusion, your hand was glowing a red hue. You look back to him, his face holding a satisfied expression.

 “S-Sans wait, we made a deal! Stop it!” you shout and continue to struggle. His grin falters slightly before it grows ever larger, leaning into your neck and swiping his tongue along it once more.

 “it don't fuckin’ matter if you want it too.” he growls before dragging the tips of his fangs gently over your shoulder eliciting a whimper. You immediately regret letting it slip for as soon as you did he stops, pulling his skull away and staring at you intensely. You stop struggling and stare back, the red pinpricks in his eyes boring into you. He then begins to gently caress your upper thigh, rubbing it slowly as he shoves his teeth to your mouth, his tongue fighting for entrance as he uses it to part your lips. He squeezes your thigh and you whimper in surprise, his tongue digging deeper, wandering around every crevice in your mouth.

 Your heart was pounding out of your chest and every one of your nerves were tingling under his touch. After a few seconds, your jaw slowly begins to relax. ‘What are you doing? He's dangerous. Draw the line, speak up, do something!’ your conscience screams, but your body continues to disobey, twitching as he lightly drags his hand across your thigh, slowly trailing up until it's a hair away from your panties.

 You whimper into his mouth and tense, pulling your hips as far away from his phalanges as you could manage. He breaks the kiss, his breathing heavy and small beads of sweat slowly run down his head. He grins as he roughly grinds his hips against yours.

 “no use tryin’ ta fight. i know you want it.” he huffs smugly as his hand crawls up your leg and he gently begins to drag his digits over the wet cloth. You flinch with a gasp, wriggling beneath him. You feel the blood rush to your face under the sudden contact and he chuckles lightly.

 “Sans p-please... What are y-you.. hah!” you whine as he presses harder against your clit.

 “hehe. begging already, sweet cheeks?” he whispers smoothly before the low rumbling of another growl builds. He begins to rub faster as he leans into your chest, biting at the fabric of your dress. You let out an involuntary moan. In an instant, you force your lips closed, water dripping down the edge of your eyes as shame washes over. Sans’s whole body jerks at the sound, tugging at the cloth between his teeth causing it to tear, exposing your bra.

 “haaah... so fuckin’ hot.” he hums as he releases your other hand to toy with a boob beneath your bra. Just as you anticipated, your other hand was now restrained with magic as well. He continues to rub your soaked underwear with one hand as he prods a nipple with the other.

 Every nerve on your body was sensitive and craving more. The shame you felt was ebbing away, pleasure quickly taking it’s place. You've stopped struggling and have began to make small thrusts against his hand, whimpering with your lips sealed to keep from moaning. Sans then moves your panties to the side and hastily shoves two boney fingers in. Your whole being tenses and you clench your thighs together, a particularly loud whimper escaping your lips. He didn't move, only holding his fingers in place and watching every shift of your face. ‘No, what's he doing? Damn it, don't do this to me you bastard…’

 “who am i.” he growls. You look to see the huge grin on his face, the hunger in his eyes greater than before. Any other time, there's no way you'd humor him, but you were already too far gone. You needed release. He abandons your chest and grabs your collar to pull you up, choking you slightly.

 “ **who am i?”** he growls louder in a more demanding tone. His fingers promptly start to spread apart inside of you and you wince as he stretches your walls. You take in a sharp breath, fighting to say it even though you knew that whatever dignity you had was long gone.

 “You're m-my… Mas-”

 “ _What the hell? _____! Wakey wakey!”_ You're cut off by Amber’s loud voice ringing in your ears.

 ‘ **_Shit.’_ **

 

~~~~~~

 

Your eyes shoot open with a gasp to see Amber leaning down and staring at you in bewilderment. She extends a hand and gently places it on your arm.

 “Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.” she speaks apologetically. You relax and hastily peer around to see a few people heading for the exit, laughing drunkenly as they go. Amber tilts her head with a confused frown.

 “You feeling okay? Your face is redder than a tomato.” she states quietly with her arms crossed against her chest. You shiver as memories of your dream surfaced in your mind before promptly shaking them away and looking up to Amber.

 “I'll be fine. What time is it?” you ask in an attempt to change the subject. Amber just raises a brow.

 “It's pretty late. Party's over so we oughta get going.” She sighs, the disappointment in her tone tugged at your heart.

 “I'm so sorry Amber. I know you wanted to hang out. I feel awful…” you confess as you lean forward and rub your arm awkwardly. She kneels and grins up to you before giving a pat on your arm.

 “Eh, don't worry about it. You're going through some personal bizz. I understand.” she smiles sweetly before standing back to her feet and extending a hand. “Ready to go?”

 “Yeah. Thanks, Amber.” you nod and she helps you out of the seat. The alcohol from earlier was still causing you to stumble as you take a step forward and Amber quickly grabs underneath your arm, steadying both of your movements.

 “So uh… I'm actually not good to drive either.” she chuckles, a guilty grin perking on her lips. You smile back with a giggle, taking small steps towards the front doors.

 “How about we just share a cab?” you suggest with a slur. She nods and you both wobble out into the cool night air.

 

~~~~~~

 

The cab ride was short and quiet as the monster driver made his way to Sans’s workshop. You decided to just wait there instead of going home so you could talk to him in the morning. Soon, you recognize the large metal door of his work as the cab slows to a stop. Amber taps your shoulder and you look over.

 “You sure you'll be alright by yourself? I wouldn't mind hanging around till morning.” she questions.

 “I'll be fine, promise.” you quip. She nods and you exchange a small hug before you pop open the door and step outside. She waves through the window and the cab takes off into the darkness. You breathe out and turn to the door, giving it a small knock only for it to creak open slightly. Why was it open? You push inside to see the familiar cluttered workbench and old couch, but no sign of Sans. You close the door behind you and slowly shuffle over to the couch before falling face first onto, expelling a groan into the cousions.

“That dream never happened.” you mumble as you flip over and wriggle into a cozy lump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: cliché "it was all just a dream" trope, but I needed to get that out of my system lmao. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job interview today that I need to get ready for. Wish me luck!
> 
> penguin : you got this cyn i believe in you! \\(^.^)/ also you did an amazing job, i only hope i can do just as good (0///0)


	13. War on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin: thing are heating up what will happen next >:3
> 
> Cyn: Oooh, the plot thickens!

Sans approaches the door to his workshop early the next morning. He wasn’t able to sleep and he really didn’t want to have to listen to Papyrus’s ranting. Entering the room, he sighs softly, exhausted, head filled with so much turmoil. Suddenly he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks over at the couch to find you sleeping on it still in your party clothes, curled up, dress bundled up slightly over your thigh.

’damn it, why did you have to be here?’ he thinks as he backs up into the door, clutching his chest, breath shaky. You shift slightly in your sleep, hair falling over your face.

 He slowly approaches you before raising his hand, lightly brushing the hair behind your ear. You looked so peaceful. He leans in, taking in your scent. ‘god she smells so fucking good.’ he thinks to himself, licking his teeth. Your smell was so euphoric, perfume from last night mixed with your natural musk. His eyes glide over your sleeping form and settles on the scar on your shoulder. At that moment his mind floods with primal desire.

_‘do it, take her, this is your chance. she’ll be putty in your hands, break her just like you planned, drain her of every ounce of blood, what are you waiting for? take her, CLAIM HER!’_

He hovers over you, panting uncontrollably. ‘ _claim her, claim her, claim her’_ his mind keeps repeating and he wanted so badly to give in to it. Then you start to stir from your slumber.

 

(Your POV)

 

“Mmmnn... Sans?” you mumble, opening your eyes only to find an empty room. You could've sworn someone was here, you could feel it. You sit up and begin surveying the room then look at your phone to check the time.

8:30am

“Maybe I should head home. I’ll text him later I guess...” you sigh, wiping away the sleep from your eyes as you come to the conclusion he wasn’t going to show up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You arrive back home and flop onto your couch.

”Might as well see what’s on.” you sigh to yourself, flicking on the TV. You were greeted with an emergency new broadcast.

“Breaking news! Piles of dust were found scattered across the streets of the main plaza in the central mall this morning. Numerous witnesses say the act was committed by a handful of human companions. Said humans are now in the custody of the police and will punished severely for their crimes.”

You sit on your couch stunned, remote falling from your hand hitting the floor. Nothing like this had happened before.

_‘Did I do this? Was it what I said when I went off on that jerk rat monster?’_ you think as you start to hyperventilate. God, for all you know, you could have just started a city wide war between humans and monsters. You pull out your phone and start frantically texting Amber.

You:

  _Hey have you seen the news? Do you know anything of what happened or why?_

You type hastily hoping she might know what was going on. You get an instant reply.

Amber:

  _Yeah apparently a guy snapped and dusted his owner then a whole bunch of others joined in. I heard the whole scene was horrifying._

That’s when you realize you hadn’t seen or heard from Sans since last night. Your stomach drops and in a panic, you text him too.

You:

  _Sans are you ok??_

Your hands shake as you press send, fearing the worst.  A few seconds pass as you sit on your couch quivering until there's a buzz.

Master:

  _yeah i’m fine. what do ya want?_

You breathe a sigh of relief that he’d replied, even if it was a bit cold. You stop shaking and try to collect yourself. Might as well take the opportunity to talk to him.

You:

  _Hey do you think we could meet up to, you know, talk?_

You hesitate for a moment but send it anyway. You waited for about half an hour but there’s no response. He’s being difficult. You frown at your phone then toss it on the couch as you stand. Well, there’s no point sitting around waiting for him to reply. You needed to keep your mind off the news report you’d just seen so you decide the best way to do that is to go grocery shopping. You quickly change into some more comfortable jeans and a tee with some hiking boots. You open the fridge and jot down a couple of things you were low on, picking up your phone before heading out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking down the street, you felt very on edge like everyone was out to get you. Holding your bag close, your eyes darted around warily. Once at the supermarket you relaxed a little and eye your grocery list, walking down the first aisle. Not paying attention to what was in front of you, you bump into someone.

“Oh, sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was go-“ you pause when you realize who you’d run into.

“Uh, h-hey Papyrus.” you mumble looking away from him. You feel his glare burning on your form. “Have you seen your brother? I couldn’t find him at his usual hangout spots.” you question, glancing up at him.

“THAT DEPENDS. WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?” he responds, crossing his arms against his chest. You shuffle your feet, not really eager to tell anyone about the other night.

“I um, I just wanted to talk to him about last night.” you whisper, rubbing your forearm.

“WELL I’M AFRAID MY BROTHER ISN’T SEEING ANYONE AT THE MOMENT. HE’S CONFINED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM AND REFUSES TO COME OUT.” he grumbles, putting his hands on his hips seemingly annoyed at the fact. You let out a deep sigh and drop your head.

“YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT ME AGAIN, ARE YOU?” Papyrus asks, flinching away from you as if preparing for the coming attack.

“That depends, are you going to threaten or insult me again?” you reply with a smirk, putting your hands on your hips. He frowns at you but seems to accept that as no.

“NOW THEN, IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE ME, I HAVE GROCERY ITEMS TO ACQUIRE." he states bluntly, attempting to walk off.

“Wait!” you all but shout, halting him. “Would... you mind if I tagged along? I need to get groceries too and would appreciate the company.” you ask meekly. You wouldn’t admit it to him but you really didn’t want to be by yourself at the moment, even if it meant hanging around a huge jerk like Papyrus. He stares at you, surprised but weary at the same time.

“VERY WELL, IF YOU MUST.” he finally replies, turning to continue walking with you in toe. You try to strike up a conversation but it ends up being just you talking and him listening as the two of you shop. While shopping, you assume he must like cooking by the tons of ingredients you saw him pick up, most of them being pasta.

“That’s a lot of pasta, you having a party?” you joke and he just frowns, seeming to ignore your presence. You continue talking, telling him how you love to cook too but don’t really get a chance to do it often with your heavy work schedule. He seemed to look surprised at the fact when you told him you worked.  

“I work for MTT Industries if you’re curious.” you state glancing at papyrus. He scrunches up his face and crosses his arms.

“I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT ROBOT. HE'S TOO FLASHY.” he grumbles and you laugh. After half an hour of shopping, Papyrus seemed to become more relaxed and even adds a few comment here at there as you talked about anything and everything you could think of to keep it from just being awkward silence.

“You know, you’re not as mean and menacing as you make yourself out to be, spikes.” you declare with a little giggle.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HUMAN?” he questions, narrowing his eyes as he pays for his groceries.

“Well, you’re a good listener. Even though I was pretty much just rambling, you still listened to what I was saying. You can be kinda nice when you wanna be.” you smile, picking up your grocery bags. He blinks looking away and you could have sworn you saw a light blush dusting his cheeks as the two of you exit the store.

 

~~~~~

 

Walking down the street you could see a large crowd in the distance; it was only when you got closer that noticed what was actually going on. It was a large mob of people protesting outside the police station, most of which were slaves and companions. You assumed it had something to do with what you saw on the news. As you got closer you became a little anxious, after all you were walking with Papyrus and even if he did threaten you, you didn’t really want him to get hurt because of you. One person in particular caught your attention, a young man with ivory skin, light brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. Something about him seemed familiar. He turns in your direction and when he sees you, a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Hey, you’re that girl... the one who saved my life!” the man shouts, running over to you. Then it hits you he was the guy the rat was beating.

“Oh hey, um...” you mumble not quite knowing what to say. He stops in front of you extending his hand

“Name’s Tobias, but you can call me Toby.” he announces with a smile. You shake his hand and give him your name in return. He glances to your side and notices papyrus standing there.

“This your oppressor?” he sneers,  pointing at Papyrus with his picket sign.

“WATCH IT, HUMAN.” Papyrus scowls in response, arms crossed. The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Maybe it would be a good idea if you said your goodbyes to Papyrus for now.

“Hey um, Paps, I’ll see you later okay?” you state, giving him a reassuring smile.

“VERY WELL, BUT IF YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE” he pauses, handing you a piece of paper. “FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME.” he mumbles, looking away. And with a swift flick off his cape he was off. He didn’t even comment on the nickname you gave him, maybe you were growing on him. You smile, waving him off.

“Sorry were you busy?” Toby asks, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty expression.

“Oh no, I was just out shopping and ran into him. You see he’s, my companion’s brother.” you state with a sheepish smile. He seemed to perk up at that explanation.

“Well if that’s the case, wanna grab a coffee on me? I really need to thank you for what you did.” he asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Sure, that sounds nice.” you respond with a smile.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Sans sits in his room on his bed panting, sweating, lustful thoughts swarming in his mind and unable to quell the unbearable aching of his chest. Then the sudden booming of his brother’s voice comes from down stairs.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR ROOM!?” Papyrus yells. There’s no response.

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BUT YOU SHOULD PAY SOME ATTENTION TO YOUR PET BEFORE SHE GOES TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR IT.” he states, heading into the kitchen. A loud slam is heard from upstairs followed by the angry yell of Sans

“ **back off, she's MINE**!” he bellows, unable to keep himself composed any longer. Papyrus is a little taken back by his brother’s outburst. His brother had never snapped like that in all the time they’d known each other.

“I WAS MERELY STATING THAT I RAN INTO THEM WHILE I WAS OUT. IT SEEMS ANOTHER HUMAN HAS TAKEN A LIKING TO HER. APPARENTLY IT WAS THE HUMAN THAT BELONGED TO THE MONSTER THAT ASSAULTED HER A WHILE AGO.” Papyrus explained as he put away the groceries. The crashing sound of his door being thrown open echoes through the house as Sans stormed down the stairs, heading straight for the front door.

“AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?” papyrus huffs, putting his hand on his hips. Sans stops with a tight grip on the doorknob.

“ **_out_ **.” he yells, slamming the door behind him.

‘she’s playing a fucking dangerous game.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: OHSHITDAWG SANS IS FRICKIN' PISSED


	14. Feels Good, Tastes Good, it must be Mine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin: let the sin begin muhahaha >:3
> 
> Cyn: *internally screaming*

You head over to a little coffee shop with Toby and take a seat in one of the booths. To be honest, you were a little curious about how he was doing since the last time you saw him, he was a beaten, bloody pile on the ground. You ask him what happened after you were detained by Undyne and he proceeds to tell you how he was taken to the hospital by some friendly passersby and how when he got out, his master had disappeared into thin air.

“If I’m lucky, that damn bastard fled the city. ” he states, clenching his hands into fists. You put your hand on his shoulder in an attempt to relax him. You felt bad, he seemed to have gotten a raw deal. He had told you the reason he got into his situation was because his family was in debt with the monster and he took the place of his sister, not wanting the poor 12 year old to suffer the monster’s abuse.

“Here I am talking about myself like an ass.” he laughs. “What’s your life been like?” he asks, taking a small sip of his coffee. You tell him about your job and how you got suckered into being Sans companion. After a while of talk about each other’s lives you started telling each other crazy stories of your youths.

“And she still has a small bald patch on the back of her head from it!” Toby laughs, slapping the table and you joined in. Your fun is interrupted by a familiar buzzing of your phone and you pull it out of your pocket, checking the text.

Master:

_meet me at the workshop, now!_

You frown and roll your eyes. “Sorry, ‘Master’ calls.” you shrug, standing from your seat. As you shuffle out of the booth, Toby grabs your hand, looking at you with sorrow filled eyes.

“You know, you don’t have to let him control you. You're much stronger than most of us. You can just say no, walk away.” he grips your hand tighter, you place your hand over his and give him a warm smile.

“Thanks for the worry but I’ll be okay. I have a promise I have to uphold, so if I did just walk away it would only make me a pretty pitiful human, don’t you think?” you pat him on the shoulder before grabbing your bag.

“Besides, like you said, I’m pretty tough.” you state, flexing your muscles jokingly. Toby shoots up from his seat, clutching your hand with both of his and staring you straight in the eyes.

“Go on a date with me.” he announces out of the blue.

“What!?” you respond, startled at the sudden confession.

“You’re such a wonderful, beautiful woman, I know we just met but I feel like we could have a lot in common.” he says with a determined look in his eyes. You give a small smile, flattered by his invitation.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” you answer, pulling your hands away from his.

“Okay well, when you decide, call me...” he states, handing you a napkin with his number on it as you walk off.  It was crazy; today, you had gotten numbers from two guys. If this keeps up you might get a swelled head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You approach the workshop door, nervous and anxious all at once and you take a deep breath.

“It’s gonna be okay, _____, you got this.” you say, psyching yourself up as you knock on the door. There’s no response. You attempt to knock again but as you do the door creaks open on its own. ‘Well that’s eerie.’ you think, swallowing sharply as you proceed to enter.

“Sans?” you whisper, looking around what seemed to be an empty room. ‘Maybe he’s not here yet.’ But if that’s the case then why was the door open? You feel a sense of dread crawl into the back of your mind when suddenly the door slams shut and a roaring, gravelly voice pierces through the silent room.

 **_“who the fuck do you think you are?”_ ** His deep menacing voice comes from behind you.

“W-what?” you stutter, turning to face him. You couldn’t see him very clearly but you could see his outline as red magic streamed from his eye, illuminating his form in the inky blackness. You could feel the agitation of his magic in the air. He starts to stride towards you.

“you think ya can play games with me? i don’t think so, i’m the only one who gets ta play games.” he states with a venomous tone. You take a step back, heel hitting the couch.

“I don’t understand! W-what did I do wrong?” you ask, a little more than frightened by his behavior. He goes silent as he speeds up his pace. In the blink of an eye, you're thrown back onto the couch, hands pinned above your head as he loomed over you, standing between your legs.

“you're toying with me ain’t ya?” he yells, clawing along your side almost digging his phalanges into your hip; you wince a little as your eyes squeeze shut.

“you know i can’t do jack, so ya pull shit like last night just to drive me fucking crazy.” he growls. You open your eyes looking up at him and notice the hungry look in his eyes right before his teeth come slamming into your lips, bright tongue parting your lips and forcing its way into your mouth as he lifts one of your legs to rest on his hip bone. You squirm, slightly uncomfortable with the forceful kiss. His magic tingles your skin like static as he pulls away, letting you take a breath as he trails down your neck, settling on your collarbone.

“your smell is so fucking intoxicating.” he growls, lifting your other leg into the same position on the other side of his hip. “it makes me want to tear you ta pieces.” he grunts, tongue gliding across your collarbone up your neck. You bite your lip, trying to hold back a moan. Damn it, if that dream didn’t get you a little turned on, his rough foreplay certainly was. He bucks into you and you could feel his obvious arousal press against your core. ‘How the fuck does he even have something down there?’ you think, shivering slightly when he nips at your neck. You manage to get a hand free and push him back a bit.

“Sans, what’s gotten into you? You're acting weirder than usual and it’s scaring me a little.” you ask sheepishly, averting your gaze. Upon hearing what you said he seemed to become even more furious, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on your hand. In a sudden motion he roughly flips you onto your stomach, pressing your face into the cushions. With a hand sliding over your upper thigh, he leans into your ear.

“you’re my pet. i should be able to do whatever i fucking want to ya.” he growls. His words were cold and cut deep like a knife. Angry, you elbow him hard in the ribs making him fall back on the floor with a pained grunt.

“You’re such a dick!” you snap, standing up from the couch with fists clenched at your side. He sits there for a moment as his eyes turn into black empty voids. He smirks menacingly.

“ehehe, i get it, a fine piece of ass like you can get any guy she wants, huh? too above fucking a monster?” he pauses, smile turning into that of amusement. “or maybe ya only fuck humans. you know, like that piece of trash from the mall?” you tense up at his words. ‘How did he know about Toby?’

“That’s not it.” you whisper, hurt by his implication. He stares at you with a smug look, chuckling lightly.

“what’s up, sweetheart? he not live up to expectations? ehehe i bet he’s got a real small-“

SLAP!

You cut him off with a heavy slap across his face. There’s a tense silence for a few moments pass until you bolt out the door.

 

(Sans POV)

 

He stands up and sits on the couch, rubbing his cheek for a minute. He suddenly snaps, flipping the coffee table and standing once again.

“how the fuck can she have so much control over me, she’s just a fucking human!” he yells to himself before flopping back on to the couch. He clutches his chest, soul aching at his own words. Why did he say that? What was he so mad about?

“you’re such a fucking idiot.” he scolds himself with a broken voice, resting his hands over his face in remorse.

 

(Your POV)

 

You run down the street, pulling out your phone as tears flow down your face. How could he be so cruel? You were hurt and angry as you scroll through your contacts, finding Toby’s number and hastily text him.

You:

_Hey, you still up for that date? How’s next weekend sound?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: *SCREAMING INTENSIFIES*
> 
> penguin: yep, you wanted smut you got smut, and i did tell you you wouldn't like were it led >:3


	15. So you only like humans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin: *walks over placing chapter on table then presses the play button on the CD player and walks off*  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ldCPlMwQbQ
> 
> Cyn: I'm so deep in the sin bin send help pls

“Okay, today's the day. Here goes nothing.” you say as you step out of your apartment. Today's your date with Toby. It had been a week since the incident with Sans and you hadn’t heard a word from him, not that you wanted to, you were very much still angry at him. Besides, there was a much nicer guy that deserved your attention right now.

You and Toby had been talking almost every day for the whole week getting to know each other. You had learned that since his master’s disappearance that he had managed to find work. He hadn’t told you what it was but you figured he was probably embarrassed about it; after all, there weren’t that many appealing jobs for humans out there anymore. You walk down the street, basking in the sun of such a beautiful day and soon arrive at the plaza were you first met him. You look around to see if he has arrived yet since you had shown up twenty minutes early.

“Hey, you’re early.” you hear him chirp, spotting him as approach you with a wave.

“I could say the same thing about you.” you reply with a giggle.

“So um, what are we gonna do?” you question, rocking back and forth on your heels.

“Well, I was thinking since you’re such film buff we’d go see a movie.” he shrugs ushering you to follow him.

“Sounds good.” you smile and keep pace after him. This is the first date you had been on since college so it would be fair to say you were more than a little nervous. Not that you didn’t get offers, it was just most of them were from guys only trying to get into your pants. Thinking about your lackluster love life, your mind trails off to Sans. ‘God damn it, no. He’s a dick, get over it.’ you think, shaking your head.

“So what do you want to watch?” Toby questions, bringing you back from your daydream.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry” you laugh awkwardly as you browse the titles. “This one sounds good.” you say, pointing at one of the movies. Toby raises a brow.

“Didn’t take you for one to like horror. You sure it won’t scar you?” he teases.

“Hey what do you take me for, a wimp? This movie will be nothing.” you state over confidently, but you weren’t lying; you had seen some really scary ones. How bad could this one be?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well that was unexpected. I think I’m scarred for life now.” you half joke, exiting the theater.

“I know what you mean, I’m never gonna be able to walk down a dark hallway ever again.” Toby laughs agreeing with you

“And did you see that thing at the end? Creepy.” you shudder then laugh. The movie you had seen was called Grave Encounters; it was filled with jump scares and was one of those movies that are better watched in the dark.

“So... I was thinking we could go grab lunch at this awesome diner just down the street. Their food is to die for.” Toby offers, pointing in the direction of the diner. Why not? You’re having fun, way more fun then you’ve ever had with Sans. ‘Damn it, stop thinking about him. You’re on a date!’ you scold yourself.

“Sure. Sounds great.” you reply with a smile, once again trying to push the thoughts to the back of your mind. A small building comes into view; it's homey and quaint, the interior similar to that of an antique shop, wooden paneling and little knickknacks sitting on shelves.

“I found this place last Wednesday on my way back from work I couldn’t wait to show you. I know how much you like food.” Toby grins with a playful nudge to your shoulder. The place was perfect, this date was perfect. So why was it every time you had time to think your mind would wander to Sans? You slip into one of the booths and Toby does the same opposite to you on the table. You pick up the menu to see what they had. ‘Oh heck yeah, they have Thai!’ you scream mentally. seeing one of your most favorite dishes, drooling just thinking about it.

“Found something you like?” you hear Toby chuckle, you glance over the menu to meet his gaze.

“How’d you know I like Thai?” you question, a little suspicious.

“Lucky guess?” he replies with a sly look. Something told you this guy did his research before taking you out today. You were about to say something when you were interrupted by the waitress.

“Hello, are you ready to order?” she asks with a warm smile.

“Yes I’ll have the crying tiger and the lady will have...” he pauses looking at you.

“Oh um, I’ll have the pad see ew.” you finish.

“Excellent, any drinks?”

“Yes, we’ll have two of the special.” Toby chirps, glancing at you giving you a wink. ‘He’s such a goofball’ you think, a little giggle escaping your lips. Waiting for your food, the two of you talk about your week when suddenly a yellow object catches your attention as you glanced over at a neighboring table. It's small but it brings your mind back to Sans. You recall how he downed a whole bottle of mustard that time at the bar. The thought makes you smile a little and you feel a tug at your heart. God, what was wrong with you? This guy is amazing but, you didn’t feel the same thing around him. Why the hell not? He’s perfect for you! You stare off into space when a sudden hand on yours brings you back to earth.

“You okay? You look a little out of it.” Toby questions with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you state, trying to be reassuring but failing miserably.

“You sure? You’ve been spacing out a lot today. If you’re not having fun we can always just-“ he trails off, looking a bit hurt.

“No! I’m having a great time, it’s just...” you fidget. Geez, how do you tell a guy that’s really cool that you’re infatuated with a jackass? You bite your lip, trying to find the words when there a sudden loud slamming noise.

"the _fuck_ do ya think you’re doin’?” you hear Sans’ dark voice as he grabs your arm. You look at him in shock that turns quickly into anger.

"Whatever the hell I feel like." you snap back, pulling your arm away. He glares at you then trails over to Toby Giving him an unimpressed look.

"ya really gonna date this guy just ta get under my skin?" he huffs.

"Hah, you really must have an ego if you think I go out with someone just to get to you." you scoff and cross your arms as you turn to face away from him.

"Now if you don't mind, we're in the middle of lunch so please leave." you spit, now trying to ignore his presence which really pisses him off. He attempts to grab your arm again but is swatted away by Toby who had stood up and is now standing between the two of you.

"Hey, the lady said leave." he frowns. Sans grabs Toby by his shirt collar, bringing him close to his skull.

“this ain't got nothin to do with you, now get outta my way." he growls.

"I think it has everything to do with me.” Toby pauses smirking with a strange look in his eyes. "I get it pal, you're sore ‘cause she chose me over you." That edges Sans further, left eye flaring dangerously.

"you gotta bone to pick with me pal? let's go."

You're shocked at the two of them making a scene in such a public place. You expected it from Sans but the way Toby was egging him on disappointed you. You decide you've had enough of their peacocking and stand up to leave.

"That’s it, I'm out of here. You two have fun" you huff angrily, storming out of the diner.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Just great. He’d made a dick out of himself again but seeing you with another guy set something off inside of him. He decides to go after you but not before marking his territory.

“If i catch ya even looking at her again, you're gonna have more than a few extra holes when i'm done with ya, they’re gonna be scraping you of the walls. **she’s mine, got it?** " he threatens, eyes going black before letting Toby go and hastily walking out the door.

 

(Your POV)

‘Why did he have to come along a ruin a perfect day? Sure, you didn’t feel the same way for Toby that he probably felt for you but you were having fun.’ you think as you’re storming down the street unaware of the approaching danger. Suddenly you hear the roaring of an angry crowd but by the time you noticed, you were caught up in a huge riot. Monsters and humans, fighting ruthlessly; it was bloody and violent and you just walked straight into it.

You try to push your way through the crowd, desperate to escape the chaos when you're caught by a random monster, grabbing your arm yelling something. They lift their arm to strike and you clench your eyes shut, fearing the impact. You feel their grip torn from you and you’re swept up onto something and you open your eyes to see you’re now slung over Sans’ shoulder

"don’t worry cupcake, i gotchya." he winks at you, pulling you from the crowd. You look back at the anarchy and see something that confuses you, a small heart floating over a human body. You make a mental note to ask Sans about it later. The two of you turn a corner into an alleyway and he puts you down to catch his breath, sweat beading down his skull as he huffs out of breath leaning against the wall.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" you yell, still angry.

"yeah sure, go ahead and yell at me. i didn't just fucking pull you out of a riot or anything." he spits, crossing his arms with a scowl. You turn your head with an angry pout crossing your own arms.

"I didn't ask for your help." you groan. He grabs your arm, looking at you angrily. He stands there for a second then lets out a light sigh letting go of your arm.

"you’re a real pain ya know that?" he says rubbing his skull.

"And you’re a real dick do you know that?" you retort. You stand in silence for a couple of moments before speaking up again.

"T-thank you. For saving me." you grumbled, glancing away rubbing your arm awkwardly. He really was an ass but he did just dive into an angry mob to rescue you. Sans blinks, turning away.

"yeah well i ain't gonna let ya go that easily. you’re mine and i’ll be damned if i'm gonna let anyone else have your soul." a light red glow dusts his face as sweat beads down his skull. ‘Wait, is he blushing? And did he just call you his?’ the words alone made your heart flutter and face flush with a deep red. Yes, he’d said it to you when you first saw him but it was something in the way he said it that made you think he meant as something more than just a pet.

“So... Um, what does a soul look like?” you ask quietly. You knew very little about the subject, only knowing that it was important and that apparently showing someone your soul was ether a sign you wanted to fight or other things. He smirks at the question.

“if ya wanna know so badly, you gotta come with me.” he states, extending a hand to you. You hesitate but take his hand, wanting to trust him even if you were still little hurt. He pulls you close and teleports you to the workshop.

"Okay, I gotta know. How do you do that?" you question, looking up at him with intrigue.

"magic." he smirks, waving his hand dramatically. You smirk back and raise a brow.

"Yeah? What else can you do with it?" he stares down at you curiously, then a huge shit eating grin forms on his face.

"ya really wanna see?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from penguin: so I thought I’d get this out now since the next chapter is a milestone for this fic and since my computer will probably explode from the sheer amount of comment. First off yes i do read and try to reply to everyone of them, if i haven't replied to one or two it's probably because i couldn’t think of anything. Second i wanna thank everyone of our readers for sticking with this messed up pile of sins i’ve been throwing at you, Without the positive support you guys have been giving this fic probably wouldn't have made it past chapter five. And lastly i wanna say a huge thanks to cyn who has become my partner in crime/ sin, my wing man (pun intended) and i hope when this fic finally does end they will be willing to stick with me for my next crazy story because to be honest i can't picture writing anything without you XD 
> 
> Cyn: hhhh Penguin, that's so sweet! ;u;  
> I'll totally stick around. I gotchu. <3
> 
> Also...  
> *chanting* MAKE UP SEX, MAKE UP SEX! >:D


	16. Rules are made to be broken*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin: *holds up chapter* behold the chapter you’ve all been waiting for. It's so full of sin i’ve guaranteed a spot in hell, but it's ok i’ll be taking you all with me. enjoy sinner >;3 *slides back into bin*
> 
> https://youtu.be/UgmIVHg7Q5M
> 
> Cyn: Not gonna lie... That was pretty hot. Guess I'll reserve my spot in hell too cause that's where I'll be going at this rate.

You’re in awe when you see his magic; not only could he levitate things, he could also form large cannons shaped like a four-eyed dragon skull. It was quite daunting knowing he could make such a menacing weapon with nothing but a flick of his wrist. Hell, you were a little more intimidated than usual.

“So how does it work, and what do souls have to do with it?” you question, shifting a little on the couch when Sans flops next to you.

“that ain’t an easy question to answer.” he replies and starts rubbing the back of his neck. “ya see, monsters are made of magic and at the center is their soul... so I guess you could say their magic comes from their souls.” he answers, trying to find the words to explain it. Wow, that’s a lot to take in. People have been pondering the existence of souls for eons and now here are beings composed of magic that practically run on them.  

“So what does a soul look like?” you ask, half hoping the thing you saw earlier wasn’t it.

“well for monsters, our souls are a white heart that resonates with our magic but for humans, they come in a variety of colors that show the most defining characteristics of that human.” he drawls.You look at him with a confused frown.

“Why’s that?”

Sans answers your question with a shrug,  irritating you slightly. There’s a short pause of silence before he speaks again.

“ya know, usually I can tell what a human’s soul looks like just by lookin’ at ‘em” he pauses before glancing at you. “but you're different, i can’t see jack.”  You tilt your head slightly at that statement. You wonder why that could be, what made you so much more different from every other person? What happens next takes you by surprise.

“may i see it? your soul?” he whispers, staring at you with an intense gaze you had never seen from him until now. Well, you certainly weren’t expecting that. You move back a bit, looking away. After all that’s happened, what he had said and done should you give into these feelings? Maybe, just this once. But not without making him squirm for what he said.

“Okay...” you say quickly. His grin widens as he reaches for your chest. You raise up a hand and he eyes you curiously. “But first you gotta show me yours.” you continue with a smirk, hoping it will agitate him and it does. Your reply not only halts his movement, it seemed to fluster him as now a bright red glow could be seen on his face. He pulls back, looking away from you and trying to hide his face in the fur of his jacket.

“forget it.” he grumbles. ‘Is he sulking?’ you think, leaning around to try and see his face only for him to move, preventing you from getting a good look. ‘He’s sulking.’ you roll your eyes  

“Fine, if you’re gonna be a baby about it.” you huff and pause again, looking into your lap fidgeting with your hands.

“You… you can see it. If you want to that badly.” you stutter at a barely audible level. Satisfied with the answer, he grins hugely,regaining his overconfident attitude and motioning to your chest once again. His boney hand is placed on your chest and you close your eyes, flinching at the slight tug in your chest. You feel the sensation of your chest becoming lighter, feeling slightly empty. You open your eyes to see a small heart materialized in front of your chest.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Sans is awe stricken. Finally after so long he could see it and it's so beautiful. Where most souls had a plain base color, yours had three. Purple, orange and red, constantly shifting and swirling as your soul pulsates in his hand. He was hypnotized by it. The way it glowed gently, he couldn’t help but want to know what would happen if he touched it.

 

(Your POV)

 

He was staring at it intently, his gaze so fixated it made you feel slightly embarrassed and almost naked. You could feel the heat raise in your face as you watched him cautiously. His phalanges glide over it, grazing it lightly. The sensation made you shiver slightly. God, did it feel good him touching you like that. You wanted more, you have for a while but you weren’t going to tell him that. Phalanges glide over again causing you bite your lip as you press your thighs together trying to hide your growing arousal. Suddenly, he presses his thumb into it’s center causing you to let out a loud moan.

“ya like that, huh?” he smirks at you. ‘Shit, cover blown.’ you think, facing away from him, face now a deep red. Refusing to look at him, you feel the couch shift as he moved closer. He grabs your shoulder, forcing you to turn towards him but you still keep your head facing away.

“look at me, sweetheart.” he demands and you shake your head in response. He leans into your neck and you can practically feel the shit eating grin on his face.

“hehe, fine. if you're gonna be like that.” he hums, licking the crook of your neck which sends a shiver down your spine. His tongue glides over the scar he gave you all that time ago. Man it felt like an eternity. To think if you told your past self that you would come to love this rough, edgy jackass you would have probably slapped yourself in the face. Slowly, he begins to gently lick and nip your neck making you squirm as he held you in place, preventing you from turning away. You start to feel heat rise between your thighs, lightly panting, biting your lip as you try to hold in another moan.

 _‘No you’re not going to do this, you’re still mad at him.’_ you mentally scold.

_‘But his touch is so tempting.’_

“look at me.” he sternly demands, pulling away from your neck. You give in, facing him with flushed cheeks. He lets your soul settle back into your chest, freeing his other hand. He swiftly pulls you into his lap, his hands settling on your hips and he begins rubbing them lightly, staring up at you with a devilish grin.

“ya know doll, if ya want it so bad...” he pauses, leaning into your ear as he pulls your hips closer to his, damp pants rubbing against his pelvis making you shiver, biting back a whimpering moan.

“... all ya gotta do is say three little words.” he hums. You know exactly what he wanted you to say but part of you still didn’t want to give in. He thrusts up slightly, revealing his ever-growing arousal as it pressed into your core, sending you over the edge and you mumble under your breath which causes Sans to press closer.

“didn't quite catch that. louder.” he growls through his teeth with a smirk.

“Sans, unn, p-please fuck me.” you whimper with embarrassment. He pulls your shirt off frantically before throwing you into the couch. You could tell he really wanted to savor the moment but at the same time he yearned to touch you. Slowly he slides your pants off exposing your sensitive area. Licking his teeth, he leans into your neck again, hand sliding down your thigh between your legs finding your soaking core, lightly rubbing. You let out a whimper at the contact and he grins into your neck, humming with amusement.

"i wonder what ya taste like?" he coos as he slides down your form, past your stomach and between your legs, lifting them over his shoulders.

“N-no, wai- ah!” you stammer, trying to stop him but it was too late as his slick tongue promptly glides over your folds. You arch your back into the couch, wrapped in the pleasure of the contact alone, coil in your stomach tightening. He continues his action, humming with approval which reverberates through you, increasing the exquisite sensation. ‘Fuck, how is he so good at that?’ you think as you’re clawing at the couch, pleasure building in your gut. As if sensing your impending climax he speeds up his pace, vigorously dragging his tongue in small, quick circles around your clit. God, did it feel good. Without warning, his tongue forces it's way inside you, finding your sweet spot and pushing you over the edge as you buck up, writhing in euphoria. You twitch as he laps up the liquid and pulls away, wiping the remainder off his face, eyes locked with your half lidded ones.

"you’re so dirty, getting off on shit like this." he growls as he begins lifting your arms above your head, pinning you to the couch as he slides his pants off exposing his glowing member. 'Damn, he's pretty big.' You quiver at the sight, looking away. He leans in, nipping at the rim of your ear.

"been wanting ta fuck ya since the first day i saw ya." he growls, lining up his member with your entrance. "say it again." he demands, teasing you with the tip by sliding it up and down your wetness.

"Sans," you pause trying to avoid his lustful gaze. He licks up your neck electing a whimper from your lips.

"P-please uuh..." you whimper as he nibbles your neck, playing with your entrance and pushing in ever so slightly.

"Fuck me." you moan, arching your back and bucking upwards to encourage him. Without a second thought, he thrusts into you, stretching you to accommodate his girth.

"ugh, hell yeah..." he grunts, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he starts to move at a vigorous pace.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Damn, it felt so great finally being inside you. He had wanted this for so long. He ached for this and he was going to savor every second. The softness of your skin, the sounds you were making and the look on your face right now, all of it was for him.

“fuck, you feel so good.” he grunts, thrusting into you hard with his phalanges digging into your soft hips, trying to penetrate as deep as physically possible.

You moan his name softly at the side of his skull. Holy shit, the way you said his name drove him crazy. He shifts positions, quickly rolling and lifting you on top of him, not missing a beat.

 

(Your POV)

 

You hold onto his shoulders, trying to steady yourself as he pumps into you wildly. You could feel yourself peaking for a second time, getting so close he pulls you closer, teeth colliding with your lips as his tongue darts into your mouth, not even giving you a second to react, meeting yours and fighting for dominance. It feels so right being like this with him; maybe you could let yourself love him. Your thoughts begin to cloud with ecstasy as your orgasm grows closer. By his sudden increase in speed and intensity, you could tell he was getting close too. You pull away panting.  

“Saaans, hah, I’m… Ah!” you cry, curling your fingers around his shoulders and throwing your head back as your climax overtakes your senses. You hadn't noticed before, but your soul had began to glow dimly, smoky mist flowing from the center of your chest, whipping and swirling around you. With the pleasure of your climax still clouding your mind, you don't think much of it. Sans’s thrusts start to become uneven and faster as grunts with pleasure, then his own soul begins to do the same as yours as he gets closer to his own release. The smoke swirls around, intermingling with each other creating, a hazy bridge between your souls.

“shit...” he curses as he pumps into you.

 _‘fuck, I need this. i’ve wanted this for so long, i’ve wanted her. she’s so beautiful. and now she’s all mine no one else’s, mine, MINE.’_  

You start to hear a voice as the pleasure of your climax subsides. These aren’t your thoughts, so what…?

“fuuuck!” he moans as he cums inside, filling you to the brim with his hot seed.

 _‘no one can have her, god I lo-‘_ the thoughts trail off. You stare at Sans panting as he comes down from his own climax.

_‘why can I hear her? she’s not- shit shit shit.’_

“SHIT!” Sans yells, pushing you onto the couch and breaking the link. The fog settles and dissipates.

“Wha- what was that?” you ask, still panting. He doesn’t respond. He just sits there with a shocked look on his skull looking away from you with his teeth clenched.

“get out.” he whispers, clawing the side of his skull.

“What? I... I thought you wanted this, d-did I do som-“

“get out!” he yells, cutting you off. You jump at the outburst and sit there, utterly shocked. You just had sex with him, opening up, giving yourself to him completely and now he wanted you to leave.

“S-sans?” you whisper, leaning in to comfort him.

“ **leave**!” he bellows, slapping your hand away, staring at you with the most heart wrenching look you had ever seen. You hold your wrist and look away, lip quivering and tears peeking at the corners of your eyes.

“Fine.” you reply in a shaky voice before hastily throwing on your clothes and walking out the door, slamming it behind you.

 

(Sans POV)

 

What the fuck did he just do? He couldn’t have just broken one of the only rules monsters had when it came to having human pets. But he did. He just linked souls with you, one of the most intimate things a monster could do and he just did it with a human. He had fallen in love with a human. You were just his pet, you weren’t supposed to be anything else and yet here he was, feeling things for you he had never felt for anyone. Then it hit him; he had just chased you away out of a fit of anxiety without an explanation.

“shit.” he breathes, frantically bolting out the door. But it was too late you were long gone.

“dammit!” he yells slamming his fist into the door frame. He stands there, clutching his skull with sorrow filled eyes.

“what have I done?” he whispers to himself, leaning into the door frame.

“great job sans, this is your worst fuck up ever, you fucking ass.” he scolds himself, smacking the back of his skull on the wood.

 

(Your POV)

  
Storming down the street, your eyes fixed on the path ahead, you begin to cry. After opening up to him and forgiving him for pushing you away the first time, this is how he treats you. You’re so mad at what he just did, but more than anything, the way he looked at you like you with such disgust, like you were a plague to the earth, it broke your heart. You had finally accepted the feelings you had for him and now you wished you never felt them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not from penguin: oooh you guys wanted a ‘happy ending’. Sorry this author thinks a leopard can't change its spots and an edgy ass can't accept his feeling without one last fuck up  
> *evil laugh* 
> 
> Cyn: liek this if u cri evrytim :'^(


	17. Pick up the Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin: *walks up to table placing chaper on it with a tear soaked face* here you might need theses too *places box of tissues next to it running back to the sin bin crying* 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDF4P2N_np4&list=PLInqE8AnCFQXcUcUOHUKfw14ukLjaNWjZ&index=48
> 
>    
> Cyn: Okay, the bad news is this chapter might rip your heart into itty bitty pieces... But the good news is I'm gonna be making a commemoration drawing in celebration of this fic (almost) reaching 10k hits! So yeah! :D  
> ...  
> *gross sobbing*

A few days have passed and you’ve sunk into a crippling depression, feeling numb to everything, just trudging through the hours. Waking up, going to work, going home, sleeping then repeating the whole process the next day. You couldn't understand what you did wrong. The memory of the way he looked at you made your heart ache and nothing anyone said or did could break you from your funk. You ignore all his messages and calls as well as ones you were getting from Toby. You couldn’t face him after the way he acted, especially not after what had happened between you and Sans. You pull yourself out of bed, shrugging on your clothes on for work.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Arriving at work, you’re approached almost immediately by Amber.

“Hey, haven’t seen you for a couple of days. You feeling better? You haven’t answered any of my texts.” she asks with a concerned look and you give he a glazed expression then flash an obviously fake smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” you chirp and walk passed her. “Welp, better get to work.” you state, motioning towards your office door.

“You know Sans has been looking for you? He’s been here almost every day for the past three days.” she states and you freeze.

“S-so?” you whisper, biting your lip.

“So what’s going on? I know you. You don’t avoid people like this unless they’ve done something really bad to you.” she replies as she walks up to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You look away, avoiding her gaze.

“I, I don’t want to talk about it.” you huff, pulling away from her and running into your office, slamming and locking the door. Once inside, tears start to flow down your face as you sob quietly, unable to contain it any longer. You breathe in sharply through the tears, heading over to your desk. Work was the only thing you could do to distract yourself from the sorrow in your heart.  

 

(Sans POV)

 

He had just tried to call you for what had to be the thousandth time in three days.   

"fuck, this ain't gonna work." he curses to himself, throwing his phone out of frustration while sitting on his bed. Not knowing where you lived, he couldn’t go to your house and confront you there, so he comes to the conclusion that the only way to find you would be to try your work again. He sighs, rising from his bed.

“come on sweetheart, please be there today.” he mumbles as he leaves the house. He teleports to the entrance of the alleyway near your work building and pulls out his phone to check the time.

 5:20

“if she’s here she should be finishing in about half an hour.” he states to himself, leaning on the brick wall. That’s when he overhears a conversation in the alleyway that catches his attention.

 “Yeah, ____ works here. She told me on our date." comes the familiar voice of Toby from within the ally. "From what I can tell, her _bodyguard_ won't be with her. It's a perfect chance to make an example of her." he states and Sans can hear the grin in his voice.

Sans could feel his rage build at the statement. He wasn’t about to let anything happen to you.

"i'm always around." he growls, stepping into the alleyway. "didn't your mother ever tell ya not to touch things that don't belong to you?"

Toby turns with a smile "Oh, hey buddy. Didn't think either of you were talking since I haven't seen you around her the last few days." he chuckles through his crooked smile. Then realization of what he said sets in.

“how long ya been spying on her?” he snarls, taking a further step into the alley.

“Oh, long enough to know more about her then you.” he hums, casually crossing his arms. The statement angers Sans further. Just the thought of him watching you when he wasn’t there made him sick.  

"ain't gonna let you touch a hair on her head." he growls. Toby bursts out in a sadistic laughter.

“I’m not the only one who's going to be hurting her." he states bluntly, nodding over his shoulder. 8 guys appear from behind Toby; they’re big and all of them have weapons in hand. Toby even pulls out a knife of his own, playing with the tip. Sans smiles, chuckling softly closing his eyes.

"wrong guy to pick a fight with, buddy." he growls, opening his eyes with his red flaring magic now on show. He pulls his hand out of his pockets taking a defensive stance. In an instant, two guys rush him head on but are flung into the wall by his magic, knocking them out. Three more follow, this time splitting off and trying to attack him from both sides. The guy on his left swing at him with a crowbar but misses and is struck in the jaw by a thick bone, sending him stumbling back.

 The guy on his right tries to take advantage of the distraction and goes to take a swing but is halted by a wall of bones, running face first into them. Sans swings around, kicking the guy in the and face breaking his nose. The third guy jumps at him with a knife but misses as Sans dodges it, throwing him into the guy on his left, taking them both out.

 He turns and smirks at the remaining attackers, urging them to try something. The final three guys decide to rush him all at once, flailing their weapons in a frenzied attempt to land a hit. Sans dodges all their blows, teleporting behind them and forming a gaster blaster. Distracted, he doesn’t see Toby come up from behind. He lunges at Sans with a knife and he dodges the attack but gets hit with his upswing. He throws Toby into a wall with his magic, knocking him out. He turns to the three guys, slamming them into the wall, not wanting to drag out the fight any longer.

 He stand at the end of the alleyway, unconscious bodies sprawled across the ground around him. Sans pants, sweat beading down his skull. He smiles at his triumph until he suddenly covers his mouth, coughing up a bit of blood. 'shit, where did these bastards get anti-monster weapons?' he thinks as he stumbles, back meeting brick wall. He slides down it, leaving streaks of red blood on the brick. He chuckles weakly, pain shooting through his form.

"hehe sorry angel, looks like i ain't gonna make it on time ta pick you up."

 

(Your POV)

 

You leave work a little early trying to avoid Amber since you really didn't want to talk to anyone. You walk past the alleyway near your building when you hear groaning followed by a hacking cough. It sounded familiar so you go in to check it out, curiosity getting the better of you. The scene that greets you is horrifying; men sprawled across the alleyway bloodied and bruised and Sans at the end of it, leaning against the wall, not moving with a large gash across his chest. You walk over, knees weak as you approach him. Sans coughs up a little blood then look up at you shakily.

"hehe, hey doll..." he coughs mid sentence before continuing quietly. "ah... thought i’d pick you up." he mumbles, voice weak and breathing shallow.

"W-what happened, why are you all beat up?" you ask shocked kneeling down next to him. He shifts a little.

 "they, ack... wanted to hurt you.” he pauses gesturing to the men on the floor. “wasn’t gonna let that happen. you’re mine, remember?" he smirks, breathing starting to become shallower and raspy.

 You hear shifting behind you as one of the men wake up. You're stunned when you notice it was Toby.

"You’re a traitor to your kind. Those beasts treat us like shit and you’re taking their side? You’re nothing but a monster fucking whore." he spits, trying to push himself up from the ground. Enraged, you clench your teeth, stand from your spot and walk over. Toby shakily rises but before he could do anything, you gather every bit of strength you could muster and punch him square in the face, immediately knocking him back out.

"hehe nice punch line, but i don't think he gets it. maybe you should do it again." Sans chuckles softly, coughing again and breathing labored. You run back over to Sans who is slowly fading. Tears prick in the corners of your eyes as you frantically dial Papyrus’s number. It rings a few times and you hold your breath until he finally answers.

 “HELLO?”

“Paps, quick I need your help, Sans is hurt, I don’t know what to do.” you cry into the phone.

“WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?” he screams on the other end.

“T-the alleyway next to MTT Industries.” you whimper though the tears.

“I’LL BE RIGHT THERE!” he states and hangs up. You sit there, clutching your phone in your quaking hands.

"don't worry sweetheart, ‘m fine…" he chokes out in an attempt to reassure you, placing a hand on yours. "_____?"

"Yes?" you reply, shakily gasping his hand.

"i didn't mean what i did. ‘m sorry. was… just afraid of what it meant." he breathes,squeezing your hand back.

"Don’t be stupid, this is no time for apologies. You’re gonna be fine. Paps is on his way now, everything's gonna be okay." you whine with false positivity.

“heh… hehe, yeah." he states with cough. Closing his eyes, he pulls you into a tight embrace and kisses you deeply. He pulls your head close so he can whisper in your ear with a strained voice, hand at the back of your head, phalanges weakly dragging through your hair.

"i lo... love ya." he manages to say as his hand drops from you.

“S-sans? Sans, wake up.” you whimper, shaking his shoulder in panic.

“Sans!” you yell, screams echoing through the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penguin: GOD DAMN IT AVRIL WHY DID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR SONGS,  
> (T A T) EVERY TIME!!!
> 
> Cyn: RIP in kill Sans, you were a huge asshole and we loved you for it.


	18. Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin: *runs up to table slamming chaper onto it* i’m back! here you go guys a chapter filled with fluff to balance out all the sadness. 
> 
> Cyn: hhhh I am so sorry. After school ended, I kinda got sidetracked and kept putting off doing my job. I feel just awful for leaving like that without a word and I hope you all can forgive me. 
> 
> I won't be doing that again, promise! ;~;
> 
> Penguin: cyn I missed you *runs over and hugs tightly* never leave again ;A;

You wake up on the brothers’ couch, dark rings around your eyes. You hadn't gotten much sleep. Then again, you hadn’t been sleeping or eating well for days now. After Papyrus arrived, he administered first aid immediately. He told you that the injury was a lot less severe than it looked and that Sans just needed to regain the magical energy he had exhausted in the fight.

That didn’t change the fact that Sans had been out for four full days and you worried whether he would wake up at all. Papyrus assured you that he would wake any day now. Still, you could tell he was concerned for his brother even if he didn’t say it. You sit up and stare at the floor for a couple of minutes feeling hopeless before getting up and going to check on him for the fourth time today. Walking into the room, you take a seat in the chair that had been set beside his bed.

"You’re such an idiot. Why'd you have to go and get yourself beat up on my account." you whispered, tears starting to well up in your eyes as you look at his sleeping, expressionless face. You take his hand running your thumb over the back of it, lip quivering as you try to hold back the tears.

"You wanna hear a joke? What did the grape say when he got stepped on? Nothing, but it let out a little whine." you whisper with a sorrowful smile.

"Okay, that one wasn't very good. I got another one for ya." you pause. "Why did the pig stop sunbathing? He was bacon in the heat, hehe get it?" You ask on the brink of tears. You cave from the silence and bend over, resting your head on the bed as you start crying, feeling useless and scared. "Come on, you love jokes. Why won't you answer?" you cry, voice shaking as you finally let the tears flow down your cheeks.

"Please. Please wake up. If you don't I'll, I won't tell you my secret." you sob in a quieted voice as you squeeze his hand tightly.

"ehehe... sssince when were ya ever good at keeping secrets from me anyway?" you hear his raspy voice and feel his hand squeeze yours. Your head shoots up from the bed,  meeting his half lidded gaze as he smiles at you.

"S-Sans?" You say with a quivering voice.

"the one and only, angel." he answers, smiling softly, gripping your hand as he sits up slightly. You burst out in tears of happiness, practically jumping on him to give him the biggest hug you'd ever given.

"Don’t you ever scare me like that again you big dummy!" you cry, clinging to him for dear life as if he would just vanish if you let go.

"wow, easy there, didn’t mean to rattle ya bones. if ya keep this up, someone might get the idea you actually care about me. hehe." he says with a small chuckle, lightly wrapping his arms around you accepting the hug. There’s an awkward silence, then you speak in a whispered tone.

"Sans?"

"yeah sweetheart?"

You open you mouth but before you could get the words out, the sound of the door fling open interrupts your conversation.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE AWAKE!” Papyrus shrieks as he rushes into the room. Sans is taken back when Papyrus comes storming in.

"uh, yeah bro. how long was I out?" he asks, rubbing his skull and looking a little disorientated.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR FOUR DAYS. EVEN WITH YOU BEING A LAZYBONES, IT WAS STILL QUITE A LONG TIME.” Papyrus pauses, turning to the side before he continued.

“I... WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY.” he mumbles trying to hide his blushing face. A little smirk perks into your lips at the sight. It was nice to see even with their rough relationship that they still cared for each other deeply. Papyrus coughs, intruding your train of thought.

"I WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE WORRIED. _____ CAME IN ALMOST EVERY HOUR DURING THAT TIME TO CHECK ON YOU. IT WAS QUITE PITIFUL TO WATCH.” he stated with a glance over to you. Your face flares up red as you look away, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, you feel a skeletal hand reach up and start to fondle one of your boobs.

" _breast_ wakeup call a guy could ask for." Sans smirk at you.

 ‘ _Yep, he’s feeling better_.’ you think, rolling your eyes.

"so what were ya gonna say?" He questions, raising a brow. You blush deeper feeling put on the spot. There was no way you were gonna tell him your feelings with his brother standing there judging you.

"Oh I was… gonna ask if you wanted anything to eat. Yeah, you've been out for days. You must be hungry." you hastily spit out a lie but he seems to accept the answer.

"yeah I could go for some grub." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, okay. I'll go cook something. Be right back.” you smile, rushing out the door.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Both he and his brother’s eyes follow you as you leave the room and once you did, silence fell on it.

"Sans." Papyrus whispers, taking Sans by surprise. His brother has never had an indoor voice.  

"uh, yeah boss?" he asks, a little wary of how his brother was acting.

"About what I said before, in regards to showing affection for the human. I can see she cares deeply for you, the way she never left your side. If you were to hold feeling for her, I would not object. You have my consent." he mumbles, refusing to meet his brother’s gaze. Shock kept Sans from saying anything at first but then gives his brother a genuine smile.

"thanks bro."

“THAT BEING SAID, I’M MUST TAKE MY LEAVE. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, HAVE DUTIES TO ATTEND TO.” he announces, going back to his usual booming self as he also exits the room, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts. What would happen now that everything was out in the open between the two of you? Would you even be able to accept his feelings after the way he treated you? Would you run away, leaving him by himself? All these questions ran through his mind as he thought about what he had said to you.

 Whatever the outcome, he surprisingly didn’t fear it. It was as if a huge weight was lifted from his soul. All the anger and denial replaced with a need to prove himself and a yearning for your acceptance. ‘but how was he going to do that after fucking up so bad?’ he thinks to himself when a sudden sharp pain resonates in this ribcage causing him to wince. Right, the knife wound. Rest would probably be the best thing right now he thinks, lying back down with a low sigh.

 

(Your POV)

 

For the next three days, you stay with the brothers to make sure Sans was recovering properly, even using up the remainder of your sick days. After all, he did hurt himself protecting you. The entire time, you're trying hard to avoid the subject of Sans’s confession, not sure quite how to react. I mean yeah, you had fallen for him but it didn’t change the fact that he had hurt you really bad. Even so, you found it hard to keep eye contact with him, your heart practically beating out of your chest every time he so much as looked at you. And it was even harder to stay mad at him when he was being so strangely nice.

 You could tell he was trying really hard to win your affection. He was even respecting your personal space, not trying anything intimate. But if you were to be completely honest with yourself,  you kind of wanted him to. You missed his touch. It seemed like he kept you at arm’s length at all times, even when you spent time together. And if you tried to get close, he would pull away as if scared he would break you or something.

Today you thought it would be a good idea to have a shower since you were developing a funky smell, not having had a chance to shower in four days. You quickly peek into Sans’s room to make sure he was still resting before making a mad dash for the bathroom almost too enthusiastically. You turn on the shower and peel off your clothes, almost humming at the amazing feeling of the warm water against your skin. Wetting your hair, you think if it would of been better to lock the door before hopping in, not wanting anyone to walk in on you. But some part of you hoped Sans would.

“Stop being so dirty, he’s hurt and here you are thinking about that.” you scold yourself, covering your face from embarrassment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ahh… That feels so much better.” you hum, drying your hair. You look over at your bag and rummage through it looking for some clean clothes.

“Great. Nothing. Now what?” you huff putting, your hands on your hips.

“Maybe Sans has something I could borrow...” you wonder, wrapping the towel around your body.

 You open the door and peer around to make sure no one was coming from behind you when you run face first into Sans.

“Oh, s-sorry I, I didn’t see you there.” you mumble looking at your feet still not being able to look him in the eye sockets.

“it’s ah, it's fine. uh, where ya headin’ dressed like that?” he questions, pausing for a second. You look up at him and notice the flushed look on his face as he tries his hardest not to look at you.

“Well I was actually about to come looking for you. See, I’ve sorta run out of clean clothes to wear and was wondering maybe if you had something I could borrow, possibly..?” you ask timidly, now blushing at his reaction to you being half naked.

 ‘Why is he acting so friggin’ adorable, isn’t he supposed to be edgy 24/7?’ you think as you watch his eyes darting around, trying to look at anything else but you.

“yeah um, i could find somethin’.” he replies, swallowing slightly as he awkwardly rubs his skull. He ushers you to follow him as he heads over to his room.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Oh god why did you have to be walking around in nothing but a towel? He was already trying desperately to hold himself back and yet here you are, in his room with nothing but a thin piece of fabric separating your bare form from the sheet on his bed. He takes a shaky breath as he rummages through his dresser, pulling out a plain red tee and a pair of sweats.

“here, they might be a little big but the pants have a drawstring so shouldn’t be too bad.” he states as he looks away, a deep blush on his face. “ya can use my bathroom ta change if ya want.” he says turning away from you.

“Thanks, here’s fine.” you state plainly as he could hear the light thud of the towel hitting the floor. ‘damn it, no not here, please use the bathroom, shit.’ he thinks, trying so desperately hard not to peek. ‘god, she has to be teasing me on purpose.’ he swallows hard.

“i’m gonna go get a drink.” he blurts out as he begins heading for the door but you stop him, grabbing the cuff of his jacket.

“what’s up doll?” he questions, still looking at the door

“You really scared me, you know that? Don’t ever do something so reckless again.” you whisper and he looks back at you. Your head was hung as you look at the floor, body quivering slightly. He turns, delicately lifting your chin with his hand.

“i’m sorry. it won’t happen again.” he says, wiping away some tears from the corner of your eyes. he so badly wanted to comfort you properly but didn’t know if it would be overstepping any boundaries. But looking into your distressed eyes, he found himself leaning in inching closer for a kiss. Faces inches away when there's a loud buzz.

 

(Your POV)

 

You pull out your phone to find a text from Amber.

 

Amber:

_Hey, sorry to do this to you but you're needed at work tomorrow at 7:20am. Hope you’re doing okay._

 

Reading the text, you mentally slap yourself for not calling her to tell her what had happened.

“Ugh. Sorry, I have to head home and get ready for work tomorrow. Mind walking me out?” you ask with a smile.

“y-yeah sure.” he mumbles, looking away from you. You grab your stuff and head for the door, turning to Sans to say goodbye. As you go to walk off, he pulls you into a hug then kisses you deeply, your knees instantly becoming jelly.

"so…. i'll, uh pick you up after work tomorrow. if that's okay with you, angel." he says, rubbing the back of his skull, blushing as he looks away from you, still holding you in a tight embrace. You're stunned, not knowing what to say so you just stand there wonderstruck as blood rushes to your cheeks.

"Um s-see you later. Gotta go." you stutter, running out the door. Okay you need to pull, yourself together and quick or he'll figure out you feel the same way and you'll lose the advantage you have.

_‘I-i love you’_

"Argh, shut up brain!" you yell blushing, as you bolt home.


	19. Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: okay yeah so...  
> I've been really preoccupied  
> and I hate making excuses but don't worry. I'll do the thing. I have regained motivation.  
> in the meantime, I'll proofread another chapter and maybe write some sin. *lenny face*
> 
> Take it away, penguin 
> 
> Penguin: ok guys I know you're thirsty for sin but don't worry it's coming in two chapters so be ready :3 *jumps back into sin bin and keeps writing *

The next day you finish work a little early trying to avoid Sans, his words from that night still echoing in your mind.

_ ‘i love you’ _

Your heart skips a beat just thinking about those words. They were so sincere and he’d been making damn sure you knew they were true. His attitude had changed drastically, but you don’t know quite how to react to the confession. Yeah you liked him, but he’d hurt you both physically and emotionally. He pushed you away when things got complicated so what’s stopping him from reacting the same way in the future? You don’t know if you could handle it happening a second time. 

You needed time to think carefully about how you would reply so you decide to go to part of town reserved for monsters and humans under their control you had recently heard about. You follow the directions on your phone which brought you to a part of town surrounded by a huge impossible to climb wall. ‘Man that’s drastic but guess it kept out any unwanted guests’ you thought to yourself as you approached the massive gated entrance. There’s a small line of humans at the entrance each being checked for identification by two large bulky guards in full body armor. You're next in line and a little intimidated by their daunting forms, you meekly show your collar tag and they nod at you letting you pass. You sigh releasing the breath you were holding.

Walking downtown, the street you see places you haven't seen for what felt like ages; a karaoke bar, dance club and even a specialty bookstore and gaming arcade. The variety excites you and you make a mental note to come back, maybe even bring Amber if you're able. You stop outside a club hearing the music inside, base pulsing through your body. It was alluring, beckoning you to enter. As much as you wanted to go in you weren't quite dressed for it so you shake it off and move on. You settle for the bookstore, the door jingling as you enter it. You’re in absolute awe at the sheer size of the inside and the vast selection. Wandering around, your eyes glide over the shelves browsing for something that strikes your interest when your movement comes to a screeching halt. You come across a particular section. 

‘They even have manga.’ you think, a smile sneaking onto your face. In college, you used to go to a manga café on campus and grew addicted to them, but you sadly haven’t had much access to manga since then. You browse the books and find a series you really wanted to read but could never really find until now, Tuxedo Gin. You remember hearing about it from a friend a long time ago. From what you remember them telling you, it's a cute story about a tough guy who somehow ends up in a penguin body and the only way he can get back into his own body is to be reincarnated as an animal and die of natural causes. The only thing that keeps him going is the girl he fell in love with who, incidentally, he ends up living with as a penguin. It's a cute romance filled with lots of comedy and drama. You slip a couple of volumes under your arm and continue your browsing.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

After a good half an hour of browsing, you go to the counter to purchase your books which consisted mainly of manga but also some books you found about monster history and a joke book. You really wanted to get back at Sans for all the times he’s tortured you with jokes. After paying for the copious amount of books, you leave the store. Strolling down the street you, pull out your phone and text Amber about your discovery.

 

You:

_ Hey, you’ll never guess what I just found! _

 

The response was instant.

 

Amber:

_ what? _

 

You: 

_ I just found a book store that sells manga XD _

 

You type absently, not looking where you’re going. You bump into someone causing books and papers to go flying everywhere. Winded, you steady yourself and immediately turn to apologize.

"Oh geez, I’m sorry. I guess I shouldn't text and walk.” you smile awkwardly, motioning to pick up the papers and look up to notice it's a monster you ran into. The small yellow lizard adjusts her glasses, scrunching up her face as she picks up her papers.

"U-uh yeah y-you should watch where you’re going." she says angrily. She didn’t look too pleased, trying to avoid you as you help her pick up the papers and your books. You reach for one of your books but it’s quickly scooped up by the little lizard, she gasps looking at it then at you beaming with excitement.  

"Y-you like m-manga?" she stutters, you avert your gaze.

"Um yeah, I sorta had a problem in college." you smile meekly a little embarrassed.

"I didn't expect any humans to have such good taste." she smiles with a chuckle. The two of you clean up the remaining papers and books, all the while striking up conversation about anime and manga. You decide to find a place to sit while you two talked.  

"S-so who was smart enough to make you their company?" she asks after a good half hour of geeking out. You don't answer, instead you just show her your collar. She adjusts her glasses and reads the tag, her eyes widen with realization.

"So you’re the one who almost decked a guy for b-beating his pet." she states

“Yeah, how did you hear about that? It wasn't on the news." you question.

"Oh, Undyne told me all about it. She said that Sans found an interesting human who not only has lots of spunk but also had the balls to punch Papyrus." she giggles at the statement, her stuttering less frequent now.

"So you know him too, huh? I should have known." you sigh shaking your head. It seemed Sans and Papyrus were more plugged into the monster community then they let on.

"I'm surprised he lets you walk around without him. He’s the type that really doesn’t like to share." she says looking at you inquisitively.

"I kinda snuck out of work early to avoid him..." you laugh, rubbing your head. God, you could only imagine his face when you weren’t there when he went to pick you up.

"so you're tryin’ ta avoid me now, hmm?" you hear his deep voice chuckle from behind you. ’How the hell does he find you easily?’ you think, stiffening.

“Ooh, h-hey Sans.” you reply meekly as you turn to look at him. Arms crossed with a raised brow, but he didn’t seem angry which was unusual. The monster's gaze darts between the two of you and the yellow monster giggles.

“U-um I better leave you two alone." she says, standing to leave.

"Wait! What’s your name?" you ask, shooting up from your seat grabbing her arm.  

"Oh, I’m Alphys" she mumbles and you let go of her arm, fidget with your hands.

"Wanna exchange numbers? We can talk sometime or maybe even hang." you ask sheepishly. You didn’t have many friends and still didn’t trust monsters all too much, but the two of you seemed to really click and you liked her company. She was a lot less intense than the other monsters you had met making it easier to relax around her. She smiles, blush dusting the scales of her face.

“Y-yeah s-sure.” she stutters and whips out her phone and you exchange numbers. She leans in whispers something in your ear making your face flush.

“N-no” you mumble in reply. She leaves shooting you a smug smile as you waved her off lightly.

"making friends, sweetheart?" he smirks, leaning his skull on your head wrapping his arms around your waist. Your heart starts racing threatening to beat right out of your chest. He hadn't been this close since the incident a week ago; you could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed which still amazed you. Face red and thoughts drifting, you're brought back to earth when he speaks.

"whatchya got there?" he asks, pointing at your hand filled with books. You try to hide them by sliding them closer to your chest.

"These? It’s nothing." you state plainly. He manages to grab one of your books and raises a brow, looking at you with a smirk.

"really? didn't peg ya for a nerd. no wonder you two hit it off." he chuckles and you snatch the book out of his hands, the blood in your cheeks still bright.

"So? We all have our little secrets." you say, facing away from him. "I really wanted to go into the club over there but I'm not really dressed for it." you grumble, clutching the books to your face. Sans grins at you and narrows his eyes.

"well we can't have that now can we? don't worry angel, i'll fix that for ya." he winks, extending a bony hand. You eye him curiously and take his hand. You follow as he guides you into a shop.

‘What’s he up to? Was he going to take you clubbing?’ you think as you trail behind.

 

~~~~

 

“So how does it look?” you question, timidly stepping out of the changing room. He’d picked out a black and light blue corset cocktail dress that frilled out at the base as well as a pair of sneaker the same colour. He pulls you in close, hands on your hips grinning as he hovers over you, eyes trailing your form.

“you must be a parking ticket cause you got  _ fine  _ written all over you.” he smirks. You roll your eyes with a giggle.

“we’ll take it.” he says, slamming money on the counter making the cashier jump.

“So...why the dress?” you ask as you brush some hair behind your ear.

“you said ya wanted to go to the club.” he responds over his shoulder.

“So uh, d-does that mean you’re… taking me on a date?” you stutter refusing to look at him. Out of all the impossible things that could ever happen, this had to be the one you would think could never come true. He grabs your hand guiding you out of the shop.

“yeah. guess you could call it that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: did u kno that dates are a kind of fruit that makes you poo  
> fun facts with cyn!!
> 
> I need sleep 
> 
> Penguin: hehe poop.... I also need sleep


	20. So it's a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: holy frick  
> This chapter is so FLUFFY. :D
> 
> Penguin :hell yeah I is! with the angst and heart ranching turmoil I have planned the fluff will be needed >:3

Loud, pulsing music reverberates through you as you step through the door of the club. Lights were flashing and bodies swaying to the beat as the... ghost DJ played the next song. You suppose that it was a monster club it shouldn't be that surprising, but you were still caught a little off guard. And to be honest, it had good taste in music.

“Hey, Sansy~” a rabbit-like monster giggles walking past you, flirtatiously winking at the skeleton. Sans lazily raises a hand as he grins back at her. ‘What the hell was that all about?’ you think, raising a brow. As you walked further into the club, Sans is greeted by more girls, majority of them being staff.

“You’re pretty popular here. Come often?" you question giving him a sideways glance.  

"heh yeah. this is a pretty good place ta get tail." he smirks. Looking at your unamused face, he instantly realizes his mistake.

"shit, I mean uh" he gulps, watching as you huff looking away out of irritation.

"Oh really now? I see how it is. Now I get what this is all about." you snap, picking up the pace. You’re halted when a skeletal hand reaches out and grabs your arm. You turn back to him, a frown etched onto your face.

"no. that's not it. you’re not just some tail i'm chasing for a cheap thrill. it may have started out like that but...” He pauses, deep red blush dusting his face. "you’re special, angel." he mumbles, voice muffled by his fur-lined hood as he tries to hide his frustration. Your features soften, liking seeing this side of him for once.

“hey er, sweetheart why don’t ya grab some drinks. i gotta go take care of somthin’. i’ll be right back.” he waves, ushering you over the bar before turning to make his way through the crowd.

“Wait, what do you want to drink?” you question loudly.

“surprise me.” he answers with a wink before disappearing into the sea of dancing bodies.

 

(Sans POV)

 

At a fast pace, he pushes through the crowd until he was out of your line of sight. Slightly out of breath, he covers his face with his hands.

“what the hell was that? that wasn’t smooth at all.” he grumbles. “come on, get a hold of yourself. ya acting like a baby bones with a crush.” He scolds himself silently, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t any different from any other time he had taken a girl out, so why couldn’t he keep his cool. He thinks to himself completely frustrated.

“ok” he takes another deep breath “what would i usually do to get on a girl's good side? buy her stuff, take her out, woo her with sweet talk and make my move.” he mumbles to himself as he rubs his skull. After a long pause he lets out a frustrated groan, throwing his hands up.

“none of that will work, she ain’t that shallow, she’s….” he trails off, glancing over to see you sitting at the bar tapping your fingers as you wait for the drinks, dress sitting ever so temptingly over your legs. “shit, why’d I have ta pick somthin’ so sexy.’ he thinks having to look away. That’s when a memory crosses his mind.

_ ‘Long enough to know more about her then you.’ _

“can’t believe that psychotic flesh bag was right.” he begrudgingly admits through clenched teeth. He really didn’t know much of anything about you, but if he wanted to impress you he would have to think of something. ‘think. what  _ do _ I know about her? she likes drinking, exotic foods and dancing.’ He grins when the answer comes to him.

“this should work nicely.” he chuckles smugly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he makes his way to the DJ.

 

(Your POV)

 

Sitting at the bar, you become lost in thought as you tap your fingers on bench to the music. Was Sans really serious about how he felt or was he just playing you to get what he wanted? God knows he had plenty of girls lining up for his attention. As the thought entered your head, you freeze. ‘Oh god, was that jealousy?’ Were you jealous of the attention he was getting from other women? You begin to blush wildly at your realization. You couldn’t understand why you were acting like this, this was the same gu- erm, skeleton that blackmailed you into being his pet. There was one thing that was quite obvious though; from the moment the words ‘you’re special’ left his mouth, your heart hadn’t stopped racing.

“Ugh. This has to be stockholm syndrome or something.” you groan, hiding your face in your arms on the bench. While trying to contain your embarrassment, a thick cloud of smoke assaults your senses. ‘Gross, that is disgustingly strong.’ you think, coughing and waving your hand trying to disperse the offending cloud.   

“Hey there. What’s a hot little thing like you doing in a club like this all alone?” a voice purrs through the smoke. You squint to try and make out the figure. It’s a cat monster. He grins at you, eyeing you greedily; you roll your eyes and turn to face away from him. ’Typical male response. Girl sitting at a bar by herself, she has to be alone. There’s no way she’s waiting for anyone.’ you scoff at the thought.

“Hey come on now, don’t give me the cold shoulder. I’m just trying to get to know you.” he grins, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You turn to scowl at him when his hand is swatted away.

“this guy botherin’ ya, doll?” Sans growls, giving the other monster one of the most intimidating glares you’ve ever seen him use.

“Oh hey there Sans. This one is yours too, huh? Should of guessed, you always get the good tail.” the monster states smugly, slouching on the counter. He takes a long drag from his smoke before speaking again.

“Hmmm… I’ve got an idea, how about I take this little treasure off your hands for ya?” he hums, leaning closer to you with a cheshire grin in his face.

“what.” Sans spits, anger clearly visible in his features.

“Come on, you’ve got a ton of girls drooling at your feet. What's one between pals? Besides, this little fire cracker looks way too feisty for a laid back lazy guy like you to be able to handle.” he continues, eyes lazily trailing over you. Agitated red magic starts to flicker in the air as Sans clenches his fists, trying to quell his ever growing rage. As much as you wanted to see Sans lay the guy out, it would probably be better if you stepped in before things started to get bloody. But what could you do that would make this guy leave and calm Sans down? Wait, you knew just the thing; you take a deep breath preparing to give the best performance of your life.

“What took you so long? I was starting to get lonely...” you tease, looking as alluring and seductive as possible, gripping Sans’s arm. Leaning in as close as you can to his skull in the most sensual voice you can muster, you whisper loud enough so both men can hear you.

“Master.” 

Both of them go dead quiet and Sans whole body stiffens. An audible sigh breaks the silence.

“Okay, I get it. Sheesh. Get a room. How boring...” the cat monster huffs, sliding off the stool walking over to the waitress that greeted Sans at the door and proceeded to hit on her instead. You smile smugly at your victory, oblivious to Sans’s reaction. He looks at you, swallowing sharply.

"shit, you really know how to make me crazy don't ya?" he grumbles, thoroughly flushed. You look up to see his face as red as a tomato and a little sweat beading down his skull. You giggle at the sight, hugging his arm closer to you.  

"Got him to leave, didn't I?" you state, quoting his exact words from the company party. He turns away from you, pulling his arm from your grasp mumbling something incoherent under his breath before downing his drink in one gulp, slumping in the seat next to you. He slams the cup on the table.

“hey, bring me another. the good shit this time not this watered down horse piss and don’t think i won’t be able to tell the difference.” he barks at the bartender. You shake your head and focus on your own drink, letting everything but the music fade into the background. You sway with the beat, losing yourself in the song. It might not be music you're used to but it has a nice beat. The music pans out and things go silent. Then the next song starts but this song sounds familiar. You realize it’s a song you know well. Your eyes snap open ‘I love this song’ you smile to yourself ‘but why would the DJ’, you instantly look at Sans who is smugly glancing at you from the side as he swirls his drink preparing to take a sip.

You slide off the stool and grab him by his arm dragging him onto the dancefloor. You let go, twirling around to face him as you start to dance, swaying your hips moving your feet with the beat. Sans just stands there watching you as he taps his foot. Tou spin and continue dancing until Sans wraps his arms around you from behind you causing you to jump a little. He leans in and whispers over the music.

“may i have this dance?” he says smoothly, grabbing one of your hands, swinging you out, twirling you three times and dipping you with one hand as the song fades out. Both sweating and panting, you just stare at each other, a smug as grin plastered on Sans face.

“What?” you finally ask.

"damn angel, i knew you could dance but fuck, i think ya just made every girl here jealous." he chuckles, gaze fixated on you. You blink, looking away. ‘Wow okay, he just indirectly called you the hottest girl in the club.’ He chuckles again, causing you to turn your head to see what he was laughing at only to find your face inches from his. You lean in closer each other and you can feel your soul hum in your chest. The sensation is halted by a loud gurgling growl.

“hehe, hungry sweetheart?” He asks, giving you a sly look.

"A little." you reply sheepishly, embarrassed by the inconvenient outburst of your own body.

“well we better get ya somthin’ ta eat shouldn’t we sweetheart. don’t want this date to be a  _ missed steak. _ ” he sniggers, wiggling his brow bone. You just roll your eyes, smiling to yourself.

 

~~~~~~

 

Walking down the street you look around for somewhere to eat. There are so many options, but why?

“So what is this place supposed to be anyway?” you question, eyeing the towering wall surrounding the little township.

“you really don’t wanna know, trust me.” he states plainly, not batting an eye socket at the question.

“Oh. Alright.” you respond, sounding a little disappointed at the answer. Sans glances over at you releasing a long .

“it’s called area B.” he finally answers.

“Huh? Whys that?”

“when we first came up here, we started building this place as a means ta contain the humans when we took control.”

“Oh.” you say regretting your question a little.

“but then as we built the bars and clubs we started to get a taste of the human lifestyle. so it sorta turned into private escape for monsters instead. well, that and we underestimated your population number.” he concludes with a smirk. You smirk back at him. ’Yeah, only by a lot’ you think. You catch something familiar in your peripheral and stop to see what it is. It was an arcade with a classic three claw machine. You freeze when you notice it's contents until you suddenly sprint over to the machine, pressing your face to the glass.  

“Oh my god, is that a gloomy bear?" you squeal with excitement, eyes fixated on the large pink bear with a little leather spiked collar, blood on his claws and mouth. You must have it. Rummaging through your pockets, you feel for some loose change. ‘Yes! Two coins, two chances’. Confident, you slip in the first coin and position the claw perfectly over the plush, drop the claw and, fail. ‘No! You’ve got one more you can do this’ you pump yourself up putting in your last coin. Position, drop and... it’s got it... yes, yes! Aaand it drops it.

“Nooo.” you whine, slamming your forehead into the glass staring longingly at the plush.

"you really want that bear, huh?" Sans asks, hugging you from behind.

"So much." you whine, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"alright angel, lemme give it a whirl." he, shrugs pulling out a coin.

“there’s a trick ta these things. ya see, it’s all about weight distribution.” he explains with a grin as he lines up the claw. “ya gotta line it up juuust right...” he continues as the claw grabs the plush and lifts it up. As it falls into the hole you cheer with excitement wrapping your arms around Sans.

“hehe see all in the technique.” he says smugly as he hands the bear over.

"It’s so cute!" you state, hugging it. You look at the bear then back at Sans. "I think I'll call him Sans 2" you giggle.

"whys that?" Sans asks, raising a brow.

"Well, because he looks dangerous at first, but when you get close enough, you can tell he’s just a big teddy." you explain, sticking your tongue out at Sans. Realizing you called him a big teddy bear, Sans blushes looking away.

"don’t know what ya see in that thing, it looks pretty friggin’ creepy ta me." he grumbles,  pulling his hood over his head. You smirk at him.

"What can I say, I guess I have a thing for dangerous things." you say, winking at him flirtatiously. He smiles devilishly, pulling you in close.

"hehe, ya plenty dangerous yourself, sweetheart." he coos still grinning. You hold the bear up to your face trying to hide behind it. ‘Man, he’s on a roll today’ you think, trying to come up with a reply.

“Uh, we should get some food.” you mumble as you push away, face flushed as you continue walking.

Walking down the street, you eye all the restaurants and fast food places but nothing seems to pop out to you. Sans catches up to you, lacing his hand in yours.

“don’t see anythin’ ya like?” he questions. Surprised by his bold action, all you do is shake your head and let out a sigh.

“Though the food would probably be better than anything I cook at home, nothing's jumping out at me.”

“eh don’t sweat it. paps can’t cook neither.” he points out in response. You halt, placing your hands on your hips pouting.

“Excuse me?”

“yeah, you know that spaghetti ya had? that was paps doin’.” he sniggers, holding his stomach. You grab his arm and start storming of down the street

“hey what’s up? thought ya were hungry?”  He asks sounding a little worried.

“You have insulted my honor so now we’re going back to my place. I’m gonna make you eat those words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: tbh i wanna write a spinoff fic about burgerpants trying and failing to pick up chicks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit 03/08/17: guys i actually did it, i made the burgerpants spinoff 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10181000/chapters/22613483
> 
> Penguin: go for it! I would be great :D


	21. Make Food, Not War*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CYN: It's been a while since the last chapter, but you all deserve it for waiting so patiently. It's a little short, but Penguin's already almost done with chapter 22 and it will be out soon.
> 
> Anyways...  
> SIN SIN SIN. :D

You throw open the door to your apartment and make a beeline towards the kitchen leaving Sans to idle in your doorway.

“so this is your place, huh?” he asks, looking around.

“Yeah. It's small but it’s all I could afford, you know with all the taxes and such.” you state plainly.

“yeah yeah, poor little humans have ta pay a little extra to live in the city, boo hoo.” he snaps, walking into your apartment, hands in his pockets. You frown at him, he just responded with a shrug. With a sigh, you return to what you were doing. You don’t know why but every time you mentioned anything about how monsters were treating humans, he would turn bitter and say obnoxiously irritating things.  

“Hey, I’m gonna be a while so you can just-” you say but pause when you see him already on the couch watching TV. You shake your head and continue preparing the food, ‘At least he’s preoccupied so you can concentrate’ you think, organizing the ingredients. As you get into a groove you begin to hum a tune to pass the time.

 

(Sans POV)

 

TV blaring, you humming a pleasant tune in the background, it should be easy to relax right? Wrong. In fact he was on more edge than ever. Your smell was on everything and from how strong it was, he could tell you don’t invite people over often. He was in agony trying to contain himself. Here he was alone with you in your house, every fiber screamed to take advantage of it. 

Oh how he wanted to just rip that dress off of you, bend you over the couch and… He takes a deep, shaky breath trying to stop his thoughts before he got himself too riled up. Noticing you had stopped humming, he peeks over the back of the couch to see you having trouble reaching something on a high shelf mumbling something along the lines of ‘why the hell did I put these in such a hard to reach place’. You looked so childish jumping up, trying to stretch out as much as you could to get a little extra height to reach what you needed.

“need some help, sweetheart?” he sniggers, trying not to laugh at the grumpy face you were making.

“No! I’m fine.” you grunt, jumping at the shelf once more. Clearly you needed help. Sans slowly walked up behind you, reaching for the item, hand brushing yours as he brought it down to counter level.

“Um thanks.” you all but whispered looking away with a light pinks flushing your cheeks. You were so close to him right now, trapped between the counter and himself.  Soft skin begging to be touched; a little taste wouldn’t hurt right?

 

(Your POV)

 

You were so embarrassed right now, you just acted like a total dork in front of the guy you liked. God, how you wanted to just jump out a window. Your thoughts snapped back to reality when you felt the gentle caress of his tongue on your neck.

“You never change” you hum, shivering at his touch.

“now that ain’t quite true. if it was the old me, i woulda fucked ya the moment your sexy ass stepped out of the changing rooms.” he whispers, trailing his hands down your thighs. You hadn’t realized how much you missed him touching you like this, every little bit of contact sent sparks of arousal through your body. Yearning for more, you spin around in his grip as you pull him into a passionate kiss, tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance. 

Without hesitation he seizes the opportunity to lift you onto the kitchen counter, closing whatever space there was between the two of you, deepening the kiss he rests your legs on his hipbone. His hands begin trailing up your thigh sliding under the elastic of your underwear. Your body was aflame under his every touch. The smell of smoke hits your nostrils. The food! You break the kiss to look over to the stove to find water overflowing from one of the pots

“Shit!” you shout, springing out of his grip and dashing over to turn down the heat. There’s a short pause as you both exchange a straight-faced glance before you both burst into laughter. Recovering from your laughing fit, you ask Sans if he could set the table while you serve out the food. He complies without any protest. For the next hour the two of you eat, exchanging stories and jokes. You mentally pat yourself on the back for buying the joke book today. You glance at the time and are shocked at how late it had gotten.

“Well it's getting late and I have work in the morning so we should probably call it a night.” you state, standing from your seat. As you walk past the doorway to your kitchen your run into Sans. Losing your footing, you stumble back into the wall between your kitchen and living room.

“hehe, falling for me, sweetheart?” Sans let's out a low chuckle, hovering over you as he presses as close as he can.

“Sans? What are-” your question is cut short when you feel his tongue glide across your neck, hands exploring your form reaching for the zip at the back of the dress

“i think i’m in the mood for some dessert.” he growls in your ear sending shivers down your spine. After the session in the kitchen you had been itching for more but there were still questions you needed answered. 

"damn this dress looks so fucking hot on you." he coos, kissing you and drawing you in further. "it's almost a shame i have ta take it off." The more he spoke, the more he touched, the more you wanted him. He starts to unzip your dress and you push back lightly. He looks at you with a confused, yet frustrated look.

"No you don't. You've got some explaining to do first." you state, trying very hard to be as stern as possible even with the painfully obvious arousal growing inside of you. "What happened last time with the smoke and stuff?" you mumble as he presses closer, growing impatient.

"come on angel, are the semantics really that important?" he hums, free hand cupping your ass. You let out a whimper. 'When did he get so smooth' you think, hand instinctively finding bare bone. Sans tenses, letting out a sudden breath. 'Someone's sensitive' you smirk to yourself as your hands snake up his shirt, slowly starting to explore his bones, trailing over each vertebrae in his spine. He starts panting raggedly, fingers clawing at the wall behind you. 

"i told ya before i.... ah, h-hate people playing games with me." he grunts, trying to be intimidating but failing as he hovers over you, practically drooling.

"Well then you should start talking." you coo against his skull as your hands slide up and down his ribs. He shivers as he lets loose a frustrated moan. He grabs your legs lifting you up to sit on his hips, back pushed against the wall, you gasp in surprise at the sudden motion.

"fine, you win. god, why do humans haveta be so damn complicated." he groans, licking the crook of your neck

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who breaks the laws of physics daily." you huff, attempting to sound mad, lightly nipping his collar bone. He pulls back for a moment.

"you kiddin’ me? teleportation is all physics-based… simple, molecular break down on an atomic level then relocation followed by reconstruction.” he states panting as he attempts to keep his cool, pressing into your already damp core.

"Nnnn. I always forget you actually have a brain in that thick skull of yours." you moan arching into him, arms wrapping your arms around his neck to support yourself.

"hehe, don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult." he chuckles, trailing kisses up your neck.

"Bit of both." you hum in response. You begin to squirm a little uncomfortable in your position and Sans reciprocates the action. 

"let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?" he speaks softly in your ear as you feel weightlessness for a second before falling back onto your bed, Sans now hovering over you. Slowly, he starts sliding your sleeves down your shoulders.

“when two monsters care for each other, a bond is created linking their souls allowing them ta understand and feel each other on a more intimate level.” He states, trailing kisses down your chest as he peels away your dress.

"So why chase me away?" you question now completely naked, looking away from him, a little hurt by the memory of it.

"wasn’t really ready to admit to myself how i feel about ya." he relays, humming as he starts to tease your breast with his translucent tongue. You shiver as he works.

"But-" you’re halted by him pulling you into a deep kiss. He finally pulls back, staring at you with a wanting gaze.

"’nuf questions, just let me fuck ya." he groans, fingers digging into your inner thighs. You shiver as you stare into his intense, lust-filled expression. Already dripping with want you slowly nod, face flushed with heat, your mind still swarming with unanswered questions. His hand slide up your sides enjoying feeling of your skin on his bones making you arch into him; You were desperate for contact by this point nerve heightened by your desire. His translucent tongue dances over your flesh tasting every inch it can reach, you moan shuddering as wetness pools between your legs. Keeping the slow pace his hand gently slides down your thigh dipping between your legs to lightly caress your folds.

“Aah, S-Sans please, it’s too much...” you mumble as you buck into his hand your body begging for something, anything to release the building pressure. But your plea goes unacknowledged as he continues to slowly explore your form. Finally after what felt like an eternity you are met with some relief when he abruptly dips between you thighs to taste your already dripping folds. You moan especially loudly when he parts your legs allowing his tongue to penetrate deeper, sending sparks of pleasure through your body.

“Saaans, please...” You beg coil in your stomach tightening. His slow pace was torturing you. You wanted- no, you needed him. He stops, moving away just enough to look you in the eyes.

“want something sweetheart?” he hums, almost ginning. You frown at him. Obviously he wanted you to beg, you could tell by the condescending look in his eyes. Usually you would deny him the satisfaction with a witty comment, but you were way too far gone, your pride overpowered by your desires you give in.

“Sans please, just fuck me! I need you, please master!” you whimper through a moan as his finger caresses between your legs impatiently. Seemingly satisfied with your answer, it doesn’t take long for him to position himself at your entrance, his tip grazing your folds and you buck your hips in anticipation. He enters you with the same slow paces making you feel every inch of his member as he slowly hilts fully inside of you. You grip the sheets and arch your back as you moan with pleasure, reveling in the slight relief it brings. You’re not given much time to adjust before he starts moving at a swift pace making your body quiver from the sudden increase of speed. Resting your legs on his shoulders, he grips your hips lifting you slightly off the bed as he thrusts into you.

“mmm…. y-you feel so good. all wet ‘n warm...” he growls in pleasure, tongue lolling out of his mouth. With his fast pace, it’s not long before you feel your climax approaching. 

“Aaahh... I’m gonna-” you mumble, teetering on the edge. He slows down, thrusts almost coming to a halt.

“now now, you have ta ask nicely, sweetheart.” he coos with a grin as beads of sweat drip down his skull. He was pushing it and if you weren’t so turned on and desperate for release, you would probably punch him in his smug face. Impatient, he bucks his hips once making you shudder.

“Hahh, Sa-ans,” you stutter through a moan.

“i’m sorry doll, didn't quite catch that.” he chuckles deeply, circling his finger over the bundle of nerves.

“P-please let me.” you manage to whimper, unable to take the pressure. He leans in close to your ear, glowing tongue curling around your lobe.

“good. that’s what i like to hear.” he hums before continuing his fast pace, thrusts penetrating deep inside you finally giving you the relief you desperately desired as you tumble over the edge reaching your climax. He wasn’t far behind if his irregular thrusts and groaning were any indication. He gripped the meat of your thighs, pressing in deep and fast. You don’t even have a second to recover from your orgasm before your hurdled into another shaking your very core as you arch into him. He falls against you, panting heavily as his magic dissipates leaving you feeling a little empty. Exhausted from a full day, you start to feel the soothing embrace of sleep overtaking you, vision blurring and eyelids slowly closing. The last thing you recall is him nuzzling into your bare chest, whispering softly.

  
“you’re mine, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CYN: read this please:  
> http://imjustherebecauseimbored.tumblr.com/post/151562379491/psa-if-youre-a-fan-of-a-fic-but-the-author


	22. Burn the Castle Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: guuuuhhhh. I'm so tired. Anyway, longer chapter ahead. Enjoy.
> 
> Penguin: yes...... Enjoy mwahahahaha >:3c

On your way to work the next day you notice a change in yourself. You were starting to develop a more relaxed demeanor when walking down the street. You weren’t anxious, weren’t looking around, suspicious of every person or monster waking by. Was this all because of Sans? Did you feel safer knowing he was somehow always watching over you? You think to yourself during your relaxing, quiet walk to work. In fact, it was a little too quiet.

You were aware of the riots and vandalism that were escalating recently making the silence even more eerie. The streets were practically empty. To be fair, it was still very early but you expected _some_ traffic. You try hard to brush aside your paranoia as you approach your work building. Walking through the doors, you were greeted with the usual morning routine; surrounded by whispers and judgmental stares. You had gotten use to the disapproving stares so you just ignored them and continued walking until your path was blocked by two girls from your department.

“I'm sorry, but can I help you?” you ask with an unamused tone as they smirk at you with a superior attitude.

“Oh look, it’s the monster slut. Do you charge for your services or is it first come first serve?” the taller of the two scoffs.

“Excuse me?” you respond, completely shocked unable to think of anything else to say.

“You heard her. God, look at you. After how they treat us, you can still do things like that with one of them. Gross.” the other girl spits wearing a face of disgust. You stand motionless unable to respond. ‘Maybe they were right, maybe you are nothing but scum.’ you think gritting your teeth.

“Hey, don’t listen to these racist pricks ______. They don’t speak for the rest of us.” Amber chimes in, interrupting your thoughts.

“Excuse me, what was that?” the first one snaps back with a shocked look.

“You heard me. Don’t you think it’s more pathetic to pick on someone for going out with a different race? If you ask me, it’s extremely hypocritical.” Amber replies with a smug look as the two girls just glare and walk off in defeat. Amber then turns to you with concern on her face.

“Thanks Amber. You’re always there for me when I need you.” you smile, still a little rattled by their words.  

“Any time.” she chirps and gives you a gentle pat on the shoulder before turning to leave.

“Oh hey Amber, hold on a sec.” you call after her and she halts, turning back to you.

“So after work today, I’m going out with a new friend and was hoping maybe you might wanna come?” you ask meekly, knowing Amber didn’t like to mingling with others often.

“Yeah, alright.” she replies happily waving as she goes back to work. You breathe a sigh of relief. Now you only hope her and Alphys will get along.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sooo… what’s this new friend of yours like?” Amber questions as you walk to the meeting place. You had chosen to meet up at the little mall close to your work. You and Amber go there all the time and you hope the familiar environment will make Amber less nervous.

“Oh, seems that she beat us here.” you smile pointing out the small yellow lizard sitting on a bench reading a book.

“Hey Alphys, were you waiting long?” you ask as you approached her. She jumps, a little caught off guard.

“O-oh, hello _____. No, I just got here a few moments ago.” she replied as she stands up from the bench.

“Hey! Is that Black Bird?” Amber gasps, pointing at the book Alphys was reading.

“W-why yes it is, um...” she mumbles

“Oh sorry Alphys, this is Amber. My best friend. Amber, this is Alphys.” you state, introducing them to each other.

“Nice t-to meet you Amber.” Alphys says, shakily clutching her books looking a bit nervous.

After the introductions, the three of you decide to get lunch first since it was now midday. Thankfully it seemed your two friends were hitting it off quite well as the three of you casually talked about anime and manga over a good meal. After eating, Amber makes a suggestion to go see one of the latest animated movies at the theater close by.

“Oh. I’ve seen that one b-but you know, I don’t have many friends that like anime.” Alphys states, pausing to think.

“Aw, that's too bad. I heard it was really good.” Amber sighs.

“C-come with me” Alphys says grabbing yours and Amber's arms. Trailing behind her as she drags the two of you along, you notice she was taking you that exact theater.

“So we’re seeing the movie after all?” you question. Alphys just smiles at you as the three of you approach the ticket stand.

“Hi, how may I help you?” the monster clerk asks. Alphys doesn’t respond, she just flashes an identification tag.

“I-I’d like a private screening for the animated film scheduled for next month.” she says, grinning at the two of you over her shoulder.

“Of course. Right this way, doctor.” the ticket taker replies, leading your group through a staff door.

“Wow Alphys, how did you get that?” you ask in amazement.

“I um… I have special clearance from the king so I can s-see any movie I want without having to deal with c-crowds.” she stutters shyly.

“That’s so cool, and your just adorable! _____, can we keep her?” Amber shouts bringing Alphys into an energetic hug.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That was so good! I almost cried at one point.” Amber smiles as the three of you walk out of the theater.

“What do you mean almost?” you laugh, smirking at Amber in response and Alphys just giggles. The three of you continue to talk, unaware that you were being watched intently.   

“HEY! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” a loud, roaring voice yells from behind you. The three of you turn towards the person, fearful. ‘Oh god no’ you think, eyes widening as the familiar blue fish comes into view.

“What are _YOU_ doing with _my_ Alphys? Is this a date or something? You trying to steal her?” Undyne shouts, gripping your shirt tightly as she practically spits in your face.

“U-Undyne, s-stop! Were friends! We were just having a girl’s day out!” Alphys pleads, pulling at Undyne’s arm, face flushed with embarrassment.

“This true?” she asks, glaring at you intensely. You nod in response and she drops you on the floor like a sack of potatoes. ‘Okay, ouch.’ you think rubbing your lower back.

“S-sorry guys, we should probably call it a day. Maybe we could do this again?” Alphys questions, dragging away the grumpy Undyne who was still giving you the stink eye. You look at Amber who was just standing there watching the whole thing. She smiles and nods, waving goodbye.

“Oh, just one more thing." Undyne stops in her tracks, looking at you with a sly grin.

"Ya go on a trip to the bone zone yet?"

You go completely stiff and can feel your face burning red. Your expression must have been a satisfying answer because she just lets out a chuckle, grabs Alphys and walks off. ‘That fish is too nosy for her own good’ you think to yourself as you stand and dust yourself off.

“So what now?” Amber asks with a shrug. As you open your mouth to answer, you feel the buzz of your phone in your pocket. Pulling it out you see it’s a text from Sans.

 

_Master:_

_hey dollface, boss wanted to know if you're free for dinner._

_ps: bring a bucket_

 

You roll your eyes at the text and reply.

 

_You:_

_Yeah I’m free. I’ll be there soon. His cooking can’t be that bad._

 

“Well I guess we should call it a night. The bone head wants me to come to dinner.” You sigh.

“That’s fine. Have fun. I'll see you at work.” Amber waves as she heads off too.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Coming up to the brothers’ house, you feel a sense of contentedness with the way things went today. Sure, Undyne almost killed you thinking you were trying to steal Alphys but your friends get along which is amazing since Amber has her own problems with monsters. You let out a relaxed sigh as you knock on the door. A few moments after, Sans’s grinning mug appears as he opens the door, welcoming you in. When you get to the couch in the living room, the door is swung open behind you revealing a exhausted and injured Papyrus.

“Oh my god Papyrus, what happened?” you gasp, noticing the larger crack and indent on his temple just above his left eye.  

“NYEH… I WAS RUSHED BY A LARGE CROWD AND A COWARD STRUCK ME IN THE SKULL WHEN I HAD MY BACK TURNED...” Papyrus explains as he makes his way over to the couch.

"what's the matter, boss? you crack under pressure?” Sans snickers.

"MUST YOU MAKE JOKES AT MY EXPENSE?" Papyrus groans in response, cradling his cracked skull.

“come on boss, ya gotta be more open-minded.” Sans replies, bursting into laughter and slapping the table.

"Hey don't pick on him, he's hurt. Show some sympathy." you huffed, glaring at Sans as you help Papyrus into a chair as you pull out your emergency first aid. You could never be too prepared.

"MUCH APPRECIATED, HUMAN." Papyrus mumbles, flinching as you rub the crack with disinfectant

"It’s nothing. I still owe you.” you hum, applying a band aid to the crack.

"WHAT FOR?"

"For coming to help me when I called. Hell, for actually answering your phone." you smile, putting away you kit and cleaning the surrounding area.

"HE IS MY BROTHER, EVEN IF HE’S MORE TROUBLE THAN HE IS WORTH." he answers as he watches you move around the living room, tidying it up as Sans grumbles in the kitchen getting the ingredients ready.

"YOU CARE FOR MY BROTHER, DON’T YOU?" Papyrus asks, eyes fixated on you watching your reaction. You cringe, dropping a pile of laundry you had in your hands.  

"M-maybe... But you can't tell him. I wanna make him suffer a little for being an ass." you mumble, blushing as you pick up the mess you were trying to clean. He smirks at your response and offers his hand to help you up.

"YOU AND I WILL GET ALONG QUITE WELL."

 

~~~~~~

 

After you finish dinner which was well prepared and delicious thanks to your intervention, Sans offers to walk you home and you accept. On the way to your house you get a growing feeling of dread, as if someone is following or watching you. You turn to look around behind you and see nothing but an almost empty street.

“what’s up, sweetheart?” Sans asks, stopping next to you.

“Oh nothing just-“ you pause, seeing smoke coming from the direction of your apartment. You run off dreading the worst.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Sans follows after you when he gets a call from his brother.

“boss, now’s not the t-“

“SANS WHERE ARE YOU AND _____ RIGHT NOW?!” he shouts through the phone. Sans pulls his skull away from the phone as her tries to catch up to you.

“we’re almost to her house. boss what-“

“SANS, COME BACK NOW! THAT MANIAC GOT OUT OF HIS HOLDING CELL SOMEHOW AND HE’S ON THE LOOSE.” Papyrus shouts even louder. The words sent a chill down Sans’s spine and he picks up his pace, finally catching up to you.  

 

(Your POV)

 

You stand in front of your apartment complex, roaring red flames and thick black smoke filling you vison. You watch helplessly as the fire department wrestles to get the fire under control. ‘Who… and why, why did this happen?’ you think in absolute shock, tears peeking in the corners of your eyes. As the flames subside and the fire fighters start to leave, you notice a small piece of paper wedged behind the hinges of the front door that is addressed to you. Your hand shakingly picks it up and your stomach sinks when you see who the note was from.

_'A war is coming. Choose a side before you get burned alive.'_

_\- Toby_

You fall to your knees trembling at the sight of his name. Sans gently places his hand on your shoulder trying to give you some form of comfort.

“come on sweetheart, let’s see what’s left and ya can come back with me.” he offers, pulling you to your feet. Searching your scorched apartment you manage to find a few items untouched by the fire. Thankfully some clothes and your laptop were a few of those things. You had your laptop in your cupboard for safe keeping, and it was a good thing you did because your cupboard seemed to only be burnt on the outside. But everything else was gone. You had left your night bag at Sans’s house so you had a lot of your stuff there, but... You stand at the foot of what was left of your bed gently scooping up charred, scruffy mess that was the bear Sans had won for you the other day. Tears flow down your face as you throw yourself into Sans’s arms, crying out.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hours later you were a bit calmer. You had finally stopped crying but as you lay on the couch, you couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling of Toby watching you. Quietly, you tiptoed up to Sans’s room and gently open the door.

“Sans… are you awake?” you whisper softly.

“yeah. what’s up, sweetheart?” he mumbles half asleep.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” you ask, still shaking a little. Sans pulls back the covers and makes room for you petting the bed next to him. You slide into the bed, cuddling close into him for security as you finally feel safe enough to sleep.

 

(Sans POV)

 

With you nuzzling into his side, Sans starts to drift off. He had only just let sleep overtake him when he’s woken by the sound of laughter. His eyes shoot open and he lets out a shocked gasp as he recognized the strangely nostalgic surroundings.

He's in his old bed in the Underground.

"______!" He shouts frantically, looking for you but you're nowhere in sight. He runs down stairs, darting outside.

Running to his old posts.

“no no no, this can't be happening’." he says to himself, hyperventilating.

Laughter.

"Hello again, Sans!" He looks up to see a pair of glowing red eyes and sinister smile. The familiar glint of a knife ignites memories of dust and death.

"no! what did you do? where's _____?!” He shouts in an angry panic.

"Who? Oooh, you mean that feisty little thing you had wrapped around your finger? Don’t worry, you'll see her soon." Chara laughs, fiddling with her knife.

"what did ya do?!" He demands.

"Nothing. Well, at least not yet."

"Sans?" Your voice whispers in the distance. "Sans, where are you? What's going on?"

He turns and bolts, his eyes ablaze as he frantically tries to find you. As he runs back into town, everything fades into darkness, the last thing he sees as the shadows swallow him is you talking to the red-eyed child. You turn and give him a smile until the blackness consumes you as well.

"NO!" He shouts falling to the ground, slamming his clenched fists into nothing.

"this has to be a dream, i'm just gonna wake up and everything will be okay..." he tells himself in a hushed, worried voice as he clutches his sweaty skull.

“ **No, Sans, this is quite real.** ”

A deep, broken voice reverberates. Sans's head shoots up to be met with a white, disfigured floating face causing him to jump back in surprise.

"there's no fucking way this is real if your ugly mug is here." he chuckles nervously, composing himself as he stands on his feet.

" **Spiteful as always.** " the figure breathes, an amused look gracing his face.

"what do _you_ want, gaster?" Sans barks in a frustrated tone.

" **My boy, I'm merely here to lend you a hand**." The figure gestures with a floating white hand extended in front of Sans. Sans shoves it away and glares up at him.

" **Your mind has been tainted by that creature, I merely want to liberate you from it.** " He continues in response.

"i don't know whatcha talkin’ about but i don't need any help. especially from you." he snaps, the lights in his eyes burning fiercely.

" **Sans, you must come with me. It is your only salvation**." He states once again, extending a hand.

"i ain't going anywhere with you!" Sans yells, smacking his hand away forcefully and takes a defensive stance. Gaster recoiled, his face twisting into an ugly grimace.

" **Fine! Then stay here for eternity watching helplessly as your precious human dies over and again!** " He announces, face contouring into something foul before fading into the inky black void. Images begin to play in Sans's vision. He could only sit and watch as the events unfolded.

It’s you, but you’re in the Underground. Mere feet away was himself, standing in front of his old sentry post. You approach cautiously, and in an instant red magic envelopes you, hurling you into the air. Spiked bones shoot up from the ground below, impaling your body as your screams quickly silence. He had just brutally killed you. The image shakes Sans’s very core.

"no, not this!" Sans cries out as the next vision flashes through his mind. This time you approach Papyrus. He does the same thing, thrusting a bone through your torso. Sans’s fists clench as he watches your bleeding body fall to the ground, staining the snow red.

"stop!" He yells with a quivering voice, tears peeking at the corner of his sockets. The scenes continue to play, each a different situation and each ending in your death.

"god please... just let me be with her, l-let me save her, just once… please." He falls to his knees, unable to stand the sight as the scenes continue to torture him.

"STOP THIS!" He cries into the darkness, gripping his skull.

 

(Your POV)

 

You woke to Sans flailing in the bed, eye glowing even as he sleeps. He's sweating, tossing violently, and you could swear you heard him saying your name.

"Sans!" You try to wake him and his eyes snap open. He's breathing heavily as his eyes lock into you. He pulls you into a tight embrace, shaking, eyes tearing up. His ribs jutted into your stomach uncomfortably, but you wrap your arms around him, caressing him gently.

"Sans, what's wrong?" you ask as he shakingly holds you close.

"hehe, it's okay angel. i'm fine." His voice was quiet. He held you like a lifeline, taking in your smell, calming himself down.

"just fine. it was… just a nightmare." he quivers. You lay entangled in each other as you both slowly fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: SUFFER, SUFFER, SUFFER! >:D
> 
> Penguin: guess who's back, back again XD


	23. The Future Clashes with the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: I edited this while really tired so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. We've both been pretty busy, but Penguin is working her butt off on this thing. Everything's gonna be wrapping up real soon so get ready for that. :'D

The familiar buzz of your phone alarm wakes you from your deep sleep. Still drowsy, it takes a few minutes for reality to set in. This wasn’t your room. Of course it wasn’t, your place had been burnt down by a psycho, your home was gone. Feeling the grip of despair, you roll over seeking comfort from your only support to find Sans wasn’t there. It was strange, you knew Sans wasn’t an early riser and looking at the time on your phone, you knew he definitely wouldn’t be up at this time. Slowly you slid out of bed to look for him. After the restless night he had maybe he didn’t go back to sleep when you did. Making your way downstairs, you hear muffled voices of the television. Reaching the base of the stairs, you call out to Sans when you overhear a conversation in the kitchen.

 

(Sans POV)

 

“whaddya mean ya still can’t find him? ya have the whole squad looking for him!” Sans shouts, his face scowling in frustration.

“DON’T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, SANS! I AM TRYING MY HARDEST. THAT LITTLE FLESHBAG HAS MADE FOOLS OUT OF BOTH MY DEPARTMENT AND I. IT BAFFLES ME HOW HE’S MANAGED TO CONCEAL HIMSELF AND HE CONTINUES TO ELUDE US SOMEHOW.” Papyrus grumbled, slamming his fist on the table.

“hey, keep it down boss. you're gonna wake her.” Sans whispers as he glances over to the living room. “she’s been through a lot. we can’t let slip that toby is still on the loose, it’ll only stress her out more.”

“DON’T YOU THINK I’M AWARE OF THAT? WHY DO YOU THINK I TURNED THE TELEVISION ON FOR BACKGROUND NOISE?” Papyrus retorts flailing his arms dramatically. The two brothers argue in the kitchen when a distressing news report interrupts them.

“With human’s riots becoming increasingly violent and frequent around the city, authorities are starting to have more trouble keeping them under control. It is rumored that all these attacks are orchestrated by a militia under the alias “The Liberators.”

The news report draws everyone’s attention to the living room.

 

(Your POV)

 

Hearing the report, you fix your gaze on the television. Something about this gave you a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach.  Your fears become reality when the broadcaster receives a sudden update.

“I have just been informed that we have received a video message from the leader of the organization...” the news monster relays, surprised by their sudden contact and upon  stating it, began to play the video feed. And there he was; the man who almost killed Sans, who has caused you so much distress.

“Goood morning everybody!” Toby shouts joyfully into the camera, spinning on his chair. You immediately scowl, fists clenching at the sight. “I bet you’re all wondering who I am and what I could possibly want. Well that is simple.” He states as he drops his cheerful facade and his face forms into a more menacing and twisted glare.

“For too long we have been putting up with monster trash using and abusing us, it is time for a change. We are here to break from the shackles of monster oppression, to liberate humankind! The riots are only the beginning, we shall force them back under the mountain where they belong, and those of us who take the side of these beasts will be dealt with as well. My name is Toby and the liberation is coming.” He concludes grinning into the camera before it cuts to static.

There is a suffocating silence that sweeps the room, even the news reporter has gone quiet. This is a nightmare. Just when things were starting to change for the better, he shows up again to stir up chaos. Still standing at the base of the stairs, you start to shake from his words curling into yourself.

“_____. you ok, angel?” Sans asks, noticing you. You look up at him and see the concern in his eyes. What are you doing? Are you really letting that asshat make you feel like this? Taking a breath, you regain your composure and put on a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Sans, I’m fine. Just a little uh… shaken.” you reply, rubbing your forearm but he doesn’t seem to convinced. He then approaches you and draws you into a comforting embrace, carefully rubbing your back as if you would break just from his touch alone.

“don’t ya worry sweetheart, i ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya, i promise.” he says with a soothing tone despite the obvious anxiousness on his features.

“Bone head.” you mumble, slowly wrapping your arms around him, still trembling.

“DO NOT DESPAIR, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, WILL RECAPTURE THIS DISREPUTABLE CHARACTER. HE SHALL MAKE A FOOL OF ME NO LONGER!” Papyrus interjects, trying to comfort you in his own way. A sudden buzzing of a phone draws everyone’s to the kitchen counter. Papyrus hastily picks up the phone and answers.

“YES WHAT IS IT NOW?” he grumbles into it as he places his hand on his hip. “NOW? SERIOUSLY? UGH... YOU ARE ALL USELESS. DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?! I WILL BE THERE SOON JUST TRY NOT TO SCREW ANYTHING ELSE UP!” Papyrus concludes, slamming his phone back onto the counter scowling from irritation.

“SERIOUSLY THEY ARE ALL USELESS! I HONESTLY DON’T KNOW WHY I KEEP THEM AROUND IF THE CAN’T EVEN HANDLE CROWD CONTROL. I HAD TO ACQUIRE MORE GROCERIES TODAY. NOW WHAT AM I TO DO?” he groans, pinching the bone above his nose hole.  You timidly speak up.

“Um, Paps, I can do the shopping if you're too busy.” you offer. This would be a good distraction for you.

“are you serious?!” Sans bellows almost yelling in your ear. “ya have a psycho out there lookin for you and ya wanna go shopping?!” he continues, pointing to a window to emphasize his point.

“Well it’s my day off and I have nothing better to do. Besides, I don’t think they’d be stupid enough to try something in broad daylight.” you reply with a shy shrug. Sans stands there for a couple of minutes, face red with anger and teeth gritted.

“ugh, fine but i’m comin with ya.” Sans sighs shaking his skull. Well, it’s probably the best permission you’re going to get from him and him being around might help put your mind at ease too. You turn back to Papyrus, waiting for his response

“WELL IF YOU’RE SURE HUMAN, HERE IS THE LIST OF THINGS YOU MUST ACQUIRE. DO NOT STRAY FROM THE LIST NO MATTER HOW MUCH PERSUASION SANS MIGHT TRY.” Papyrus states, glaring at Sans as he hands you the grocery list. Sans responds with a look of shock and a gesture as to say ‘me I would never’ which manages to make you smile even if it was only small. Once you had taken the list, Papyrus swiftly snatches his cloak, gracefully putting it on before heading out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun bathes your skin in a warm glow as you walk down the familiar path. Despite the nice warm weather, clouds of disaster hung around the city and the skeleton walking next to you only added to the restlessness. He’s been doing nothing but glare at everyone who walks by as the two of you walked to the shops. You knew the report put him on edge but now he was making you even more anxious. At one point, a small child accidentally bumps into you and you could have sworn you felt his magic spike ready to attack. Okay, you have to say something.

“Sans… are you sure you’re alright coming with me?” you ask quietly.

“yeah doll, it's fine.” He barely looks you in the eyes as he answers. His gaze fixated on scanning the surroundings for any potential threat. Despite knowing he was lying you don’t push it further and continue your short walk to the shop. The entire time you’re in the shop, Sans is practically glued to your hip not letting you out of his sight for even a millisecond. The slightest scowl was met with the explosive rage of your overprotective bodyguard. You tried your hardest to just brush it off as him trying to keep you safe but as the day went on and his attitude worsened, you began to feel a bit smothered. Just as you were reaching your breaking point, you receive a message from Amber.

_Amber:_

_Hey it’s been awhile since we had one of your movie nights and with all that’s happened I was thinking, you wanna come over for a girl’s night?_

This was perfect; you needed a little R n’ R with your bestie right now and the best part would be Sans wouldn’t follow you there. Hopefully.

_You:_

_Yeah, sounds great. It's something I really do need right now._

You reply looking over at Sans who once again was abusing a person for walking too close.

“Hey bonehead!” you shout drawing his attention. And it works, he turns to you, still scowling.

“what?!”

“Uh… would you mind taking the groceries home? I’m gonna head over to Amber's for some girl time.” you state, pointing in the direction of her house.

“i’ll walk ya.” Sans responds almost immediately, looking at you with a determined stare. Even if you said no it’s not like he would listen. You sigh heavily, turning in the direction of Amber's house.

“Fine, but this is a _girl’s_ night. You’re NOT staying.” you emphasize as you make your way down the street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Entering Amber's house, you breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, some peace.

“So... having boyfriend troubles?” Amber jokes, bringing you a steaming cup of tea

“Ugh. You have no idea...” you groan slumping in her couch accepting the tea gently. “You saw the news, right?” you ask, taking a sip.

“Of course, who didn’t?” she replies while scanning Netflix for the perfect movie while opening a bag of popcorn.

“Well ever since this morning, Sans has been stuck to me, almost killing people for just looking at me the wrong way.” you say flailing your arm around. You sigh once more gazing into your cup. “It’s not like I don’t appreciate his attempt to keep me safe, in fact it’s a nice change, but his constant overbearing behavior is suffocating.”  

“Well have you talked to him about it?” Amber asks, settling into her seat as the movie starts.

“Are we talking about the same skeleton? Even if I did, he would throw a tantrum and do what he wanted anyway.” you scoff as you absently stare at the TV. Amber flicks you on the forehead which takes you by surprise.

“You’re such a dope. You have to communicate and meet each other halfway. I can’t believe I have to explain this to you I don’t even have a boyfriend.” Amber exclaims, shoving a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

“So you didn’t ask that guy out after all?” you ask with a smug grin. Amber bumps you with her elbow eyes fixated on the screen.

“Pfft, shut up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you get out from work the next day, Sans is already outside the building waiting for you. His overprotectiveness was really starting to get on your nerves.

“You know you don’t have to pick me up from work every day, I have legs I can walk.” you state walking past him.

“i like to be sure you're safe, besides I ain’t got anythin’ better to do.” he shrugs, following close beside you. You knew that was a lie, he had plenty of work waiting for him but he was either too lazy to do it or just too preoccupied by his crazy obsession of following you everywhere you go. You suddenly hear fast footsteps moving towards you and before you can register what’s going on, a lanky guy tackles San from behind.

"Run ____, I'll distract him!" the guy shouts, pinning Sans to the ground by his shoulders. You just stand there in disbelief. Wait a minute, this guy looks familiar…

“What are you waiting for?!” he grunts trying desperately to keep the enraged skeleton subdued. Finally, Sans is able to wrestle loose, pushing the man off. Sans hastily picks him up by his collar, furious and about to deck him when you grab his arm.

"Wait, Shax?" You question looking at the guy, excitement prickling your skin.

"you know this flesh bag, angel?" Sans asks, glaring back at the man itching to slap the grin off the guys face. Something about this guy just seemed to piss him off. Studying the man closer you burst out in full blown excitement.

"Oh my god, Shax that is you!" you chirp happily. "It’s okay, you can put him down. He's an old friend." you explain with a smile. And with that, Sans complies by dropping him on his ass with a disapproving grumble.  

"Wow, you got yourself one though bodyguard there, _____." Shax snickers, rubbing his lower back.

"I thought you were out of town under cover?" you question helping him to his feet bringing him into a tight hug.

"I was, but that job is all taken care of so now I'm back." he proclaims confidently as if he wasn’t just thrown around like a ragdoll. Sans stands next to you glaring at Shax teeth clenched almost growling. You then release Shax from your enthusiastic hug to introduce the two.

"Oh Shax this is Sans. He's uh..." You pause, not knowing how to explain your relationship. Were you a couple? You couldn’t just call him your boyfriend all of a sudden, could you? You think, wrestling with what to do. Seizing the opportunity, Sans snakes his arm around you pulls you close to him by your waist.

"she’s my little pet." he proclaims, grinning smugly as his other hand slips up your shirt to grope your boob.

"Sans!" You shriek with embarrassment, swatting his hand away jerking away from his grasp.

“Man ____, never thought you'd be _that_ type." Shax replies, wiggling his eyebrows with a cheesy grin. Well, he definitely hasn't changed you think, rolling your eyes with a disapproving groan.

"how do ya know this guy?" Sans demands in an irritated tone.

"Shax is one of my childhood friends; he lived next door to me when I was younger until he got into college and moved to the city. He um... You know, I don't know his actual job but he was one of the people who helped monsters integrate and he helped me get my job." you explain with a smile.

“Nice to meet ya.” Shax says, putting his hand out to be shaken. Sans just stares at Shax, his arm still firmly around your waist.

"You don't seem to like me." Shax states plainly as his arm falls back to his side.

"oh, so ya noticed." Sans scoffs sarcastically in response.

"Ok, I get it." Shax puts his hands up in submission taking a step back and looking over to you. "I guess we could catch up some other time?" he shrugs putting his hands in his pockets with a meek smile. Before you can respond, Sans pushes you behind him stepping closer to Shax.

"i don't think so pal." Sans says grabbing shax by the collar again, eyes flickering with fierce magic. Shax recoils and flails in his grasp.

"Sans stop!" you yell, turning him to face you, Shax still in his vice grip.

"i don't trust him." he yells in reply.

"You don't trust anyone. Stop being jealous, he's just a friend." you yell back growing even more irritated by his behavior.

"i ain't jealous, i'm just tryin’ to protect ya."

"I'm a big girl, Sans. I think I can look after myself, I don't need you following me everywhere I go. It’s suffocating." you snap as loud as possible clenching your fists. Sans drops Shax and turns to you fully. At first he looks like he was about to shout something in response but his features soften and his voice lowers to almost a whisper.

“look, angel...” Sans pauses, placing his hands on your shoulders. “you're special, i’ve never felt like this about anyone. i don’t want ya hurt or taken from me.” he says looking at you with earnest eyes that you’ve never seen. But it wasn’t enough to quell your frustration.

“I don't need a bodyguard and I’m not your property to protect.” you snap, pushing him away and storming off down the street.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Filled with all sorts of emotions overflowing all at once, all Sans can do to relieve the pressure is let out an irritated groan and kick a lamp post, bending it. Why couldn’t you understand? Why did you have to be so stubborn? And you just storm off leaving him with this... questionable character that he’s supposed to believe is your childhood friend? He thinks glaring at Shax who responds with a shrug. Sans turns back in your direction stomping off after you. If you were going to be like that, then he had a few things to get off his chest too.

“Okay, nice to meet you too?” is the last thing he hears from Shax as he faded into the background. Man that guy really got on his nerves.

 

(your POV)

 

Fuming, you just keep walking not watching where you’re going and unaware of any dangers. The only thing you were focused on was how mad you were at Sans.  He was being such an overprotective pig headed… You pause mid thought slowing your brisk pace down to a slow walk. Okay, you knew he was only looking out for you but the way he was going about it made you so mad.

You take a deep breath approaching the corner of a building. Perhaps you were being a bit too harsh. You definitely had to apologize. Finally reaching the corner, you turn to go back when a pair of hands reach from the shadows and pull you into the gap. You struggle in their grasp when you hear an all too familiar voice whisper in your ear.

"Hey sugar, remember _me_?"

"Toby!" You manage to yell before you are abruptly silenced by a damp cloth over your face, swiftly the fumes blur your vision and you black out.

 

(Sans POV)

 

Sans dashes down the street, sweaty from the lack of exercise. He definitely heard your scream coming from this direction. Every fiber of his being hoped for your safety. Frantically, he searches not finding a trace of you. This was the direction you went, right? He thinks, mind slipping to the nightmare he had the night before. The crumpling sound of a piece of paper catches his attention as he lifts his shoe to find a note addressed to him.

Shit.

He recognized the handwriting. Hastily he ripped open the envelope, revealing an unsettling message that sent a wave of anxiety over his form.

_‘A human tainted by a monsters is no longer human and will be punished.’_

What accompanied the note sent Sans over the edge. It was a photo of you in your underwear tied up, gagged and unconscious. Sans’s hands tremble before he lets out a ferocious shout toward the sky.

“you're gonna fucking die ya psychotic sack of shit!!”


	24. Make an Example of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: Been really busy along with having an extensive bout with my depression. Sorry I've been slacking. ;~;
> 
> Penguin: don't sweat it I've been a bit of a potato too.... Sorry guys ^^"

The room was silent, the only sound being the hushed whispers of some patrol officers and Undyne as they talked about the situation. Sans, irritated and impatient, was anxiously pacing in the background as he awaits the return of his brother. The waiting was killing him. He should be out looking for you, not waiting for orders from his brother! But then again, he was the one who screwed up. After you were abducted he had to rush back home and spill all that had happened to Papyrus, only to endure his brother repeatedly telling him how badly he had fucked up. Like he didn’t already know. Sans suddenly stops his pacing slamming his fist into the door frame, quieting the whole room.

“what the hell is takin’ so long? we need to get out there!” Sans yells impatiently. Undyne scoffs, drawing the attention of the frustrated skeleton.

“We’re not doing jack until the boss gets back. He’s the one who calls the shots in this in this department.” Undyne replies, slouching in her chair with her head resting in her hand, a very unamused look plastered on her face.

“ _fuck_ that! _____ is out there, who knows where havin’ _god knows what_ done to her!” Sans shouts back exasperated, hands shaking and magic starting to spark from his form.

“Yeah? And whose fault is that?” she spits back with a venomous tone. The words hit him like a dagger, setting off the bomb to explode. And just as he was about to snap, the door swings open.

“I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY DUTIES SO NOW WE CAN PROCEED WITH OUR OPERATION!” Papyrus announces entering the room, taking off his coat.

“about goddamn time ya-“ Sans halts mid-sentence, seeing the familiar face of the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

“the fuck is this guy doin’ here, papyrus?!”  Sans snaps as Shax cautiously follows behind his brother.

"HE HAS BEEN HELPING ME CONTROL THE RECENT RIOTS WE’VE BEEN HAVING. HE ASKED IF HE COULD ASSIST WITH THIS CASE AND I AGREED. HOPEFULLY HE CAN BE OF USE TO US, LIKE HE HAS WITH THE RIOTS.” Papyrus replies. _‘This guy again’_ Sans thinks, his anger boiling once more as he reaches his breaking point.

“i don't want this guy anywhere me!" Sans growls, stepping closer to the two of them.

"Hey, I've known ____ for a long time, she's family and there's no way I'm not going to be there for her when she needs me the most. God knows I have to make up for letting a fuck up like _you_ sink their claws into her." Shax snaps back, glaring at Sans as if to challenge him.   

"What's your plan with her anyway? Use her and dump her? Break her mentally and physically? Or maybe you just want her around as a sex object." Shax continues stepping closer to Sans, only inches away from his face.

**_SMACK_ **

Sans throws the strongest punch he could muster square in Shax’s face, losing it completely. In an instant, the two of them begin to scuffle, falling to the floor as they wrestle with each other. Fueled by pure rage, Sans slowly begins overpowering Shax. Just as Sans manages to get his hands around Shax’s neck, Papyrus and Undyne intervene to break the two up, distracting Sans enough for Shax to land an elbow to Sans’s rib cage, knocking the wind out of Sans hurting his elbow in the process. Successfully separated, they glare at each other as if preparing for a second round.

"SANS, THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU'RE WASTING TIME AND ENERGY!” Papyrus scolds his brother, struggling to keep a grip on him.

"the fuck do you know. i..." Sans pauses, pulling away from his brother’s grip averting his gaze to the tiled floor.

"she's important to me, okay jackass?!" he huffs once again, looking in Shax’s direction as he rubs his jaw. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be able to get this guy to leave without a fight and that would take time he really didn’t want to waste. With a heavy sigh and a grunt, Sans stands and walks to Shax, begrudgingly offering his hand.

"look. if you're gonna tag along, don't get in my way. i ain't stopping till she's safe." He proclaims, helping shax to his feet with stern stare.  

"Well neither am I." Shax retorts with just as much resolve. The sound of a throat being cleared grabbed their attention.

“Alright, now that you two ladies have finished having your bitch fit, maybe now we can focus on getting the plan into motion?” Undyne sneers, sitting back in her chair.

 

(Your POV)

With a heavy throbbing in your head and an uncomfortable ringing in your ears, slowly you start to come to. You try to shake off the woozy sensation, attempting to rub your eyes when you're confronted by the realization that your arms are restrained above your head as you dangle from a chain. Finally able to register the compromising position you’re in, you start to struggle against your binds.

“Ah, there you are. Finally awake?” you hear the wretchedly familiar hum of Toby’s voice.

“I was getting so bored of waiting.” he states, walking into your view. You felt his burning gaze as he began slowly scanning your form. Never before had you ever felt so vulnerable. Attempting to put on a brave face, you glare back.

“What do you want with me now, Toby?” you shout, flailing forward slightly. Toby strolls close and clutches your face with one hand, squeezing your cheeks.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to talk.” he snaps, tightening your restraints making you wince in pain.

“Now be a good little girl and speak only when spoken to.” he concludes, releasing your face and loosening the restraints. He turns to adjust some things he has spread across a small table to the side and you take the opportunity to scene your surroundings. It seemed he had taken you to a warehouse, poorly lit and damp. You look back to him as his low chuckle reverberates through the building.

“Oh poor, dear ____. It didn’t have to be like this. You could have had a happy, full life with no worries but you just had to get mixed up with those twisted creatures.” Toby states, still preoccupied by the objects on the table.  

“Why are you doing this?” you question, trying to buy time while you think of a plan of escape.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to use you to make a point and when I do, It’ll encourage the wrath of the monster officials and they will lash out to the public, causing more tension between monsters and humans. Eventually something’s gotta give.” Toby explains with a smirk. You shiver at his sick plot; to achieve what he wanted he was going to go as far as sacrificing innocent human and monster lives.

“You can’t do this. It’ll mean war!” you shout struggling against the chains as they dig into your skin.

“I can and will! Those beasts have had it too easy for too long. Using us to make their lives cozy... It’s time for karma to bite them in the ass!” Toby yells, throwing something onto the table causing a loud clank of metal against metal.

“Please, you need to stop this! War isn’t the answer! Monsters... aren’t as bad as they seem. They're just misunderstood, upset and scared. If you just try to-“

“I don’t want to understand them!” Toby snaps, cutting you off. He stares at you for a second then bursts into a laughing fit.

“You don’t get it, do you? Not everyone of us is pampered and protected like you, some of us are treated like dirt. Abused. Used in ways you could only imagine. It's a living hell.” Toby shivers with a glazed look in his eyes as if he was reliving a terrible experience.

“That piece of trash…” small tears were beginning to form at the edges of his eyes and his face was flushed.

“The beatings I got every time he lost a bet were nothing compared to when he was in a good mood. The way he would tie me up and the way he would...” Toby’s words became an inaudible mumble. He breathed, casually wiping the wetness from his face before regaining his composure.

“... But you know what? I do owe your little guard dog. After all, he made my life so much easier by dusting that prick for me. Heh, if I had done it there would have been an investigation and all my planning up till now could never have happened.” Toby chirps happily, a complete change in tone from a moment ago. Your heart skips a couple beats. Sans killed another monster? You shudder at the thought which catches Toby’s attention.

“I have an idea.“ he smirks, approaching you and slowly running his hand down your side then back up to your face.

“You know, I’ve grown quite fond of you my sweet. Why don’t you help me out in luring your little doggy here and I’ll let you live, hm?” he coos in a voice so sickly sweet that it makes you scowl in disgust. You boldly spit at him in response. He only sighs and smiles as he wipes the saliva from his face.

“Come on sweetness, join me and we can put all this ugliness behind us.” he asks with a grin as his hand makes its way down to your rump. Oh **_hell_ ** no. There was no way you’re gonna let him get away with that, even with your hands and legs tied. With swift motion, your head connects with his before he had time to react, causing him to stumble back holding his nose. He looks back up to you in surprise.

“Drop dead you sick sack of shit.” you retort with a stone faced glare. Wobbling back, he leans against the table looking at his hand to find blood. A twisted smile creeps it's way onto his face as he chuckles to himself. He picks a thin object up off the table. ‘ _Is that a...’_ you think to yourself, seeing the gleam of a blade and a cold chill runs down your spine.

“Kitten. That’s my line.” he smirks, pressing the cold steel against your bare abdomen. It burned as he dragged the knife down, making small cuts one after the other across your body. Legs, abdomen even some across your chest, occasionally punching or slapping you telling you to stop squirming. You scream from the pain, yelling for someone, anyone to help. Yelling for Sans. Yelling until your voice came out choked and strained.

* _But nobody came_

 

(Sans POV)

Sans shuffles through the large crowd, eyes fixated on his target. According to the intel they had gathered, the prick they were chasing down was one of Toby’s top flunkies, meaning he had to have information of your whereabouts or at least some information they could go off. If they had witnesses or even an idea of your whereabouts, they would have sent the dog squad but thanks to an unfortunate accident with some tear gas, they were all out of commission which was just their luck. Right now, this was their best shot.

Sans growls as the sudden thought of what that sick fuck could be doing to you slips into his head. The sound agitates the man and he starts to increase this pace. Sans charges faster with his hoodie hiding his face and hands in his pockets, blending into the crowd getting closer to the target. As the target slips into a side street, Sans see his opportunity to pounce, running after the guy but turning the corner to find he was too late.

“are ya fucking kidding me? i had him!” Sans huffs at Shax and his brother who already had the man subdued.

“You snooze, you lose.” Shax shrugs putting the guy in cuffs. Sans stomps up to him, taking his hands out of his pockets and brushing back his hood.

“i’ve been fucking tailin this guy for blocks and ya just jump now?!”

“SANS STOP BEING A CHILD, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!” Papyrus snaps, hoisting the man over his shoulder.

“ya. right boss, sorry.” Sans replies, rubbing the back of his skull and shrinking back in his jacket. Shax smirks at Sans who was now sparking with anger as they make their way back to the department.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_THWACK_ **

“SPEAK!” Papyrus demands, smacking the guy across the face with his boney gloveless hand but there’s no response.

**_SMACK_ **

“TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!” Papyrus shouts, connecting with the guys face again, blood pouring from the gash formed from the impact. Sans flinches from the sound that’s made every time his brothers hand connected with the guy’s face. He more than anyone knew how much it hurt when Papyrus strikes you. He thanked the stars that the beatings stopped when he got to the surface.

“WHAT IS YOUR LEADER PLANNING?” Papyrus questions as the guy in front of him quivers from the pain.

“VERY WELL. THEN I SHALL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT PART OF THE INTERROGATION.” Papyrus states, taking the man’s pinky between his thumb and finger looking into the guy’s eyes as if to threaten him.

“Ok, ok! I’ll tell you, p-please don’t break them!” the guy whimpers and Papyrus releases his finger, waiting impatiently.

“H-he wants to make an example of her… said something about making her suffer on tape and sending it to the news station as a warning. Then he was gonna demand the release of all human slaves or he was going to keep doing it, moving on to monsters.” the guy explains. Sans’s magic flares with rage as he pushes his brother to one side and grips the guy’s shirt close to his face, eyes glowing with intent to kill.

"tell me where they are **NOW**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: *revising the fight between Sans and Shax*  
> *nervous sweating*  
> "... and then they KISSED."  
> Penguin: no what have you done I can hear the shipping now!


	25. Tough Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: Ya'll want some suffering? Because that's what you're getting lol
> 
> Penguin: it's ok there will be sin next chapter........ Or not

“About time you got here.” Undyne scolds some of the other officers as they show up to the meeting place two lots down from where you are being held. Thanks to the information Papyrus was able to ‘persuade’ out of Toby’s follower, they knew exactly where you were and even how many people would be there. The sun was setting behind the buildings, filling the sky with brilliant reds and oranges. It was time to start putting the plan in motion.

“come on undyne, the sun is settin! it’s now or never. we’re gonna have to do it with the people we got here.” Sans announces as he leans on the building, his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He’s so close it almost hurts and he can’t do anything until the guppy gives the instructions to her men. Obviously no matter what she says, he will be the one to get to you first and blast that asshole.  

“Alright, listen up punks! We're going over the plan.” Undyne declares, unfurling a schematic of the warehouse you're being held in on top of the hood of Papyrus’s car.

“Team A will go through the front creating a distraction, drawing as much attention as possible while team B will be heading through the back, drawing the rest of their troops and blocking their exit once they hear the signal. And Sans, you’ll sneak around the left side door taking out the last of the guards quietly as to not alert their boss.” Undyne explains, pointing at the map.

“Got that bone bag? No going off plan.” Undyne snaps at Sans, shooting him a glare. He would be the one to save you? He wouldn’t have it any other way. Sans smirked to himself.

“yeah yeah. i got it, chill. boss won’t let me live it down if i fuck this up.” Sans retorts, lumbering up over confidently. Undyne straightens up and takes a deep, calming breath

“OK, EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT TO DO. TAKE YOUR POSITIONS AND GOOD LUCK!” Papyrus concludes, signaling the teams to split up. As the teams head to their designated areas, Shax stops and turns to Sans.

“Hey, bonehead!” Sans turns to Shax with a stern look in his eyes almost as if he’s expecting a fight. Shax walks up to him, both only a few steps away from each other

“Bring her back in one piece, got it?” Shax proclaims extending his arm. Sans smirks, nodding as he takes Shax’s hand with a firm grip then turns and walks away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans approaches the old worn brick building with his brother’s troop, taking in the intense silence. Papyrus places his hand on his brother’s shoulder stopping him as the two other guards move in closer.

“BROTHER… WHAT IF THE MAN WAS LYING AND THIS IS NOT HER LOCATION? WE COULD BE WALKING RIGHT INTO A TRAP.” Papyrus says, concern and scepticism etched in his bony features.  

“come on boss, since when has anyone ever been able to hide the truth when _you_ interrogate them?” Sans reassures his brother and shoots a grin before it drops into a more serious look.

“besides, i know she’s here. i can feel her.” Sans says, turning toward the building. Papyrus shoots his brother a puzzled look.

“SANS THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE, THE ONLY WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN IS IF-” Papyrus halts mid-sentence looking at his brother with realization and a slight irritation. Sans replies with only a sheepish grin, sinking his head into his jacket sightly.

“SANS YOU DIDN’T?? OF ALL THE RECKLESS THINGS!” Papyrus shouts, rubbing the bridge of his nose hole.

“boss quiet, you'll give away our position.” Sans states peering around in an attempt to avoid the glare he felt.

“SANS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?” Papyrus quietly shouts, flailing his hands.

“it was an accident okay? it… it just happened when we…” Sans stops when he feels his brother's gloved hand grab at his jacket.

“YOU KNOW IT IS FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON, HUMAN SOULS ARE SO UNPREDICTABLE IT COULD-”

“i know! i know. even so, i’d do it again. being so close to her, feeling every part of her... its somethin’ i’m never gonna regret.” he stated sternly, tugging out of Papyrus’s grip and turning away, continuing to walk.

Papyrus sighs heavily.

“THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS FURTHER ONCE ____ IS BACK SAFE.” Papyrus declares trailing after his brother and Sans chuckles.

“had a feeling you’d say that. though usually you would just let me have it. what's the matter, little human makin’ ya soft?” Sans quips with a smirk.

“UGH, SHUT UP SANS, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS WHEN THIS IS OVER!” Papyrus snaps, smacking the back of his brothers head.

 

(Your POV)

 

Your eyes flutter open to hazy vision, every slow breath bringing sharp pain that throbbed through your whole chest. Your body is aching, hanging limp and heavy, too weak and exhausted from the abuse. You hear muffled sounds of foot steps and talking but your eyes are so heavy and blurred that you can't make out what it is.

“That should be enough to make my point.” Toby coos, lifting your head to look him straight in the eyes. You can barely make out his form, your mind struggling to keep from drifting back off into unconsciousness. A soft sound of dripping catches your attention and keeps your mind focused in the waking world. What was it? Where was it coming from? For some reason it seemed close. The sound continues as you warm blood drips down your abused limbs, unbeknownst to you who had lost all feeling in them. Bruises, cuts and burns decorated your body and Toby stood in silence for a moment, admiring his handiwork

“I'm afraid it’s time to say goodbye.” Toby sighs, picking up his bloody knife. You feel sick. A sudden loud crashing sound distracts him, causing him to turn away from you to speak into the walkie talkie latched to his waist.

“What was that?! Whats going on, you idiots?!” he shouts, knife clasped tightly in a fisr, frustrated.

“We have intruders, it’s the patrol force!” one of his troops replies, accompanied by the crackling sound of gunshots and other firearms. You felt a stirring in your chest.

“Shit.” Toby mutters to himself.

“Okay, have everyone head to that section except for the two standing guards at the side entrance and the door to my office.” he instructs, hastily latching the radio back on his belt.

“Well, well, seems your buddy has some pretty strong connections. But that won't be much of a problem.” Toby states, hovering over you again.

“Sorry beautiful, but they won’t make it to you in time and it's such a shame. I really did like you.” he shrugs with a sadistic smile, lifting the knife and pressing it against your chest. The pressure causes you to clench your eyes shut, and at that moment, only one thing filled your mind.

‘Sans...’

The room turns stagnant as you wait for the coming pain until you hear the muffled groans of Toby. You open your eyes to a soft red glow that enveloped your chest, shielding it from the knife as your assailant struggles to pierce it.

“Why the fuck won't you die? Why can’t I stab you?!” Toby shouts, slashing and thrusting the knife which is then abruptly torn from this grasp by the same red glow.

“that ain’t happening.”

The bellowing voice of Sans echos through the empty storage warehouse making Toby take frantically turn from you, looking around for the source.  

 

(Sans POV)

 

With Toby distracted, Sans finds the opening to teleport to you, unhooking you from your binds and your body slumps limp in his arms. As quick as he appears, he vanishes with you just as Toby makes eye contact for a split second.

“Sans, I’m so glad you could join us!” Toby shouts out. On the other side of the room, Sans kneels before you, gently leaning you against a wall, supporting your head.

“it’s alright sweetheart, i gotcha.” Sans speaks quietly, brushing some of your hair aside. You looked broken.

“S-sans...” you whimper, your voice barely a whisper, gravelly and hoarse as you shakily  reach for his hand. The sight of you formed a knot in his chest.

“hey, i’m here, i’m here.” Sans coos, taking your hand in his. Hearing the footsteps of Toby behind him causes his magic to flare, the intensely burning rage now nipping at his bones as he quickly peers behind him.

“ok sweetheart, i ain’t gonna go far. you just stay here. gotta go take out the trash.” he whispers, planting a kiss on your forehead.

He was gonna pay for this. Painfully.

“It’ll be even more satisfying seeing your face when the life drains from her eyes.” Toby laughs as the footsteps grow closer. Sans scowls,

“i ain’t gonna let you lay another finger on her. SHE’S _MINE_.” Sans growls in a deep, almost primal tone as he steps out of the shadows, eyes ablaze with rage and crimson magic pulsing from his eye socket. His aura radiated anger as he prepared to dish out his punishment.

“Don’t worry, you're next.” Toby retorts with a superior grin. Sans lets out a terrifying chuckle, taking his hands out of his pockets in a shrugging position, glaring at Toby with a sinister grin.

“we’ll see. anyway, you ready for a **bad time**?” Sans asks before letting loose a barrage of bones in Toby’s direction causing him to stumble back, ducking to try and dodge them only to be pierced in the holder by one. Toby clutches his shoulder in pain but makes a motion towards Sans with a knife. Sans dodges his swings with no effort, an intense expression on his face as he uses his hand to strike Toby’s torso, knocking the wind out of him. Sans doesn't miss a step as he brings his other hand up wrapping it around Toby's throat. Toby coughs and gasps for air as Sans slowly increases pressure. He stared down into his eyes, gritting his teeth as he dug his boney fingers into his neck.

 

(Your POV)

 

Slowly, you start to come to once again, body finally communicating how much pain you're in. You wince, curling into yourself when a sudden howl of pain draws your attention. You turn to see Toby hanging from Sans grasp, slowly choking. You know the bastard deserves it but something inside you doesn't want Sans to be the one doing it. You're torn.

 

* What should you do?

[ACT]        [MERCY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyn: woah choices  
> tbh I'd choose [FIGHT] and kick the shit out of him while Sans is still holding him.  
> like a meat piñata 
> 
> Penguin: think hard about your choice it might not trun out the way you hope >:3

**Author's Note:**

> Penguin: Hey guys here's my tumblr for those of you who wanna chat or just drop by and see what I'm up to \\(^.^)/  
> http://penguinb0mb.tumblr.com
> 
> Cyn: I guess I'll add mine too. Stop by if you want. :'D  
> http://cynpls.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look Who's Boss Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181000) by Anonymous 




End file.
